Love, Baeki
by totheyeolandbaek
Summary: Right love comes in the wrong time. tarik nafas dalam dalam dan mulai dari awal. Ceritakan pada mereka bagaimana pertama kali aku dan dia bertemu. Ceritakan pada mereka saat aku dan dia saling berbagi mimpi, bahkan disaat mimpi teranehnya. Jangan! Biarkan itu jadi rahasiaku dan dia. -Byun Baekhyun. CHANBAEK, BAEKYEOL, BXB, YAOI, Little bit Hurt. MPRG
1. Chapter 1

**Love, baeki.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol -**

 **.**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Tarik nafas dalam dalam dan mulai dari awal. Ceritakan pada mereka bagaimana pertama kali kita bertemeu. Ceritakan pada mereka saat kita saling berbagi mimpi, bahkan disaat mimpi teranehmu. Jangan. Biarkan itu jadi rahasia kita.

-Byun Baekhyun.

.

A/n:

cerita ini aku sadur dari seuah film produksi Constantin Film dengan judul "Love, Rosie..". Sedikit aku ubah untuk alur cerita. Keseluruhan cerita menggunakan sudut pandang Byun Bekhyun.

Selamat membaca.

Please, kindly leave a review ^^ readernim.

.

 **Boston, 2014**

"Baek? Baekhyun, sudah waktunya."

Saat ini aku sedang duduk didepan sebuah meja bundar yang diselimuti telapak dari kain sateen berwarna peach, dengan hiasan bunga carnation berwarna pink muda dan putih yang tertata rapi dalam sebuah vas kecil berpita warna senada. Panggilan dari Luhan membangunkanku dari lamunan dan membuatku menoleh kearahnya yang kini tengah duduk manis disebelahku. Aku tersenyum padanya.

Aku melihat ke sekitar dan kudapati banyak tamu yang sedang memperhatikanku. Aku berdiri dan merapikan setelan tuxedo berwarna putih gading dan tersenyum ke arah para tamu yang hadir di sebuah pesta pernikahan ini.

"hai, semuanya." Aku menarik nafas karena waktu seolah berhenti. Seseorang, tolong ingatkan aku, bahwa ini merupakan salah satu hari terbaik dalam hidupku.

"untuk kalian yang belum mengenalku secara langsung, aku baekhyun." aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah para tamu undangan. Beberapa menyambutku dengan senyum dan aku membalasnya, dan beberapa terlihat acuh sibuk dengan orang disebelahnya.

Dihadapanku, Chanyeol dengan setelah tuxedo biru navy tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum yang menenangkanku. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya kepadaku, memintaku untuk melanjutkan sambutan.

"dan hari ini adalah salah satu hari terbahagia dalam hidupku."

* * *

Aku terisak didalam kamar hotel tempatku menginap di Boston. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri. Sebuah perasaan sesak memenuhi hatiku. Dan aku berbohong jika hari ini adalah salah satu hari terbahagia dalam hidupku. Ini adalah hari dimana hatiku hancur menjadi pecahan pecahan kaca tipis.

* * *

 **Seoul, 2004**

 **[10 Tahun yang lalu]**

Hari ini aku berulang tahun, tepatnya ulang tahun ke 17. Aku dan chanyeol sepakat merayakannya di sebuah club, tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua kami berdua tentunya.

Dan disinilah kami, berpesta dengan hentakan musik dari seorang DJ, ditemani minuman berkadar alkohol rendah untuk menambah kemeriahan acara.

Aku melompat lompat dengan meliukkan tubuhku mengikuti musik-beyonce- racikan DJ. Chanyeol, sahabatku, menari melompat dan menghentakkan tubuhnya didepanku. Aku berteriak kegirangan dan bahagia. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama. Seluruh manusia yang berada di lantai dansa seolah terhipnotis dan menjadi gila.

Aku menarik tangan chanyeol menuju meja bar saat aku merasakan tenggorokanku mulai serak dan aku membutuhkan air. Bartender dibalik meja bar memberi aku dan Chanyeol masing masing satu gelas margarita dengan irisan lemon diatasnya. Aku mengaitkan lenganku dengan lengan milik Chanyeol, seolah sedang beradu panco-tapi tidak- dan kamu meminum margarita kami dalam sekali teguk, dan menggigit irisan lemon yang membuat kami berdua mengernyit merasakan campuran dari rasa tequila dan rasa asam.

"yaaaay, fantastis!" pekikku dan kemudian kami berdua tertawa.

Aku dan chanyeol menghabiskan 4 sloki margarita secara langsung, dan kini aku merasakan tubuhku terasa ringan. Chanyeol duduk dihadapanku dengan jarak yang rapat. Dia menyuapiku irisan lemon dan aku membuka mulutku. Menggigit dan kemudian mengernyit. Chanyeol tersenyum dan memperlihatkan gigi rapinya, yang entah secara sengaja atau tidak membuatku terpesona. Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arah chanyeol, menempelkan dahiku ke dahi milkinya. Aku merasakan hembusan hangat nafas milik chanyeol yang menabrak wajahku. Aku memerah. Rona di pipiku semakin padam ketika chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibirku. Aku mengecup bibir chanyeol. Terasa seperti jus lemon, segar, manis, dan memabukkan. Aku membuka mulutku mencoba untuk melumat bibir bawah chanyeol. Detik berikutnya semua terlihat gelap.

* * *

Bias cahaya matahari menerpa wajahku, dan menusuk mataku. Memaksaku untuk membuka. Kepalaku terasa berputar, efek dari minuman yang aku minum semalam. Aku terbangun diatas tempat tidur dikamarku, dan menyadari hari sudah tak lagi pagi.

Lamat lamat aku mendengar ibuku menyapa Chanyeol dari luar kamarku. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan mencoba bangkit. Aku keluar dari kamarku dengan selimut tebal yang kaitkan dikedua bahuku. Pagi ini terasa dingin. Aku berjalan menuju tangga dan kudapati chanyeol sedang berdiri di anak tangga terbawah dan ibuku didepannya. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dinding. Chanyeol menoleh kearahku dengan senyuman khas seorang park chanyeol.

"naiklah!" perintahku dan chanyeol mengekor dibelakangku. Mengikuti masuk kedalam kamarku.

"aku malu sekali soal semalam" erangku. Aku berjalan menuju ranjangku dan langsung merebahkan tubuhku diatasnya.

"tidak, kau tidak perlu malu, baek." Chanyeol berkata sambil menutup pintu kamarku, dan kemudian ikut merebahkan tubuhnya-setengah duduk- bersandar di dinding dan sikunya bertumpu diatas ranjangku. Dia berada di ujung ranjangku. Memperhatikan wajahku yang terlihat kelelahan karena mendapatkan hangover.

"arrrgh. Aku sangat buruk dalam hal alkohol dan minuman keras." Aku menggeram dan membenamkan wajahku ke bantal.

"terkadang 'buruk', terdengar bagus." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"bagus?" aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menoleh ke arahnya. "hanya memikirkannya saja aku merasa mual." Ucapku yang kini membalik badan menjadi terlentang.

"di bagian yang mana?" chanyeol bertanya dan menegakkan duduknya.

"semuanya. Anggap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi." aku memutar mataku malas. "jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun, Park!" tegasku.

Chanyeol yang semula memandangku, menundukkan kepalanya kebawah dan tersenyum tipis.

"baiklah." Ucapnya singkat.

Aku membenarkan posisi tidurku, menaikkan selimut tebalku yang semakin membungkusku hingga dagu dan beralih menghadap chanyeol.

"bagaimana cara kita pulang dari rumah sakit, yeol?"

"eh, ibuku menjemput kita. Pihak rumah sakit membutuhkan wali seorang yang sudah cukup umur. Aku tidak memberi tahu nama orang tuamu, jadi aku menelpon ibuku. Lagipula ini salahku. Aku memberikan pengaruh yang buruk padamu." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, nada bicaranya kental akan penyesalan.

"ah,, memang benar." Ujarku yang kemudian menarik punggungku untuk duduk.

"jadi, sekarang aku harus menghabiskan 2 jam di perpustakan setiap hari selama dua minggu."

"uh, mimpi buruk."

"ya, bisa saja lebih buruk. Park Jiyeon bekerja paruh waktu disana." Aku menaikan kedua alisku mendengar Chanyeol menyebut nama Park Jiyeon.

"yang benar saja?" aku bertanya, dan dibalas senyuman lebar milik Chanyeol. Aku tau dia tertarik dengan seorang bernama Park Jiyeon.

"apa?" tanyanya.

"park jiyeon. Lupakan saja, Yeol. " aku memutar mataku, menggodanya dengan senyuman jahilku.

"asal kau tau saja, baek. Dia sudah memberiku sinyal." Chanyeol menyeringai.

Aku terkekeh melihat ekspresinya.

"dia akan melirikmu saat telinga lebarmu itu berubah menjadi telinga peri." Ucapku sambil menarik telinganya. Chanyeol memekik kesakitan. Detik berikutnya kami saling menarik telinga satu sama lain dengan gemas.

* * *

Liburan musim panas akhirnya tiba. Beberapa klub di sekolahanku mengadakan sebuah piknik di pantai bersama untuk merayakan tahun terakhir kami di sekolah.

Aku berjalan dengan kain selimut tipis yang aku dekap didadaku. Chanyeol berjalan dibelakangku dengan tangannya yang membawa keranjang piknik, itu ideku.

Aku dan chanyeol sangat menikmati piknik kali ini, karena tidak ada perpaduan antara pantai, musim panas, semangka, dan cahaya matahari yang menghangatkan kulitmu?

senja mulai datang dengan menampakkan bias cahaya orensnya. Aku dan chanyeol duduk didekat api unggun bersama beberapa anggota klub lain yang terlihat sedang memebicarakan sesuatu. Suasana terasa hangat.

"lihat itu si bodoh Jung." Ucap chanyeol yang dagunya diarahkan untuk menunjuk ke arah jung daehyun yang sedang duduk bergerombol dengan beberapa gadis dan gerombolannya.

Aku melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk dagu chanyeol dan terkekeh pelan, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah chanyeol.

"ya, tapi serius yeol, dia terlihat seksi." Bisikku, sambil menyeringai. Ya aku akui jung daheyun terlihat seksi dengan perut absnya yang terlihat semakin seksi karena cahaya dari api unggun.

Chanyeol mendecih dan mengerutkan alisnya merasa jijik.

"dia mengajakku ke acara pesta kelulusan sekolah." Ucapku. Aku tersenyum bangga, dan menaik-turunkan kedua alisku. Chanyeol terlihat kaget.

"uh, kau jawab apa?" ia bertanya.

"tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan pergi denganmu." Aku menyenggol lengannya.

"hai park, aku tidak melihatmu di perpustakaan hari ini." Aku dan chanyeol reflek mendongakkan kepala kami dan melihat park jiyeon berdiri didepan kami dengan rok pendek yang bergerak tertiup angin. Memerkan paha mulusnya.

"uh-uh yaa.." chanyeol terdengar gugup. Aku berhenti mendongak dan menatap ke arah chanyeol.

"maksudku, ah, aku agak sibuk." Chanyeol terbata kali ini.

"jangan bersikap seolah kita tidak saling mengenal." Ucap jiyeon yang memberikan senyum genit dan berjalan ke arah gerombolan teman temannya. Aku melihatnya, park jiyeon yang sedang menggoda sahabatku.

"sampai jumpa disana." Chanyeol memekik. Membuat aku sedikit menjauhkan kepalaku dari chanyeol.

"me-nye-dih-kan." Sindirku.

"kau lihat? Dia menggodaku." Bisik chanyeol.

"kau beruntung dia tidak terpeleset lidah gugupmu, dan berakhir di ujung jalan." Sindirku sarkastik pada kegugupan chanyeol saat didepan jiyeon.

"whoaaa, oke, baek. Itu cukup kejam." Dia terkekeh karena ucapanku. "kalau begitu beri aku sedikit tips kalau kau merasa begitu pintar."

Aku menaikkan kedua alisku, sedikit membulatkan mataku. Ya aku memang pintar dalam urusan ini. Sedikit informasi, aku salah satu siswa populer dan aku sudah tidur dengan beberapa teman pria disekolahku–yang kebetulan orientasi seksnya menyimpang sepertiku dan kebetulan lagi adalah mereka semua dominan yang tampan dan seksi. Dan kebanyakan dari itu hanya hubungan one night stand, karena aku tidak benar benar menginginkan sebuah keterikatan.

"beri tahu aku, bagaimana cara menggoda seseorang, yang berada di luar jangkauanku?" tanyanya.

Aku terkekeh lagi. "apa itu pertanyaan yang serius?" tanyaku.

"ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"uh oke. Agak sulit untukmu, karena kau masih perjaka." Bisikku. Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya karena ucapanku dan menghela nafasnya.

"tidak, haha, tidak. Kita bisa mengatasi itu, yeol. Aku hanya bercanda." Aku menenangkan.

"pertama, kau harus bersikap cuek. Jangan acuhkan dia. Bersikaplah 'ambil atau tinggalkan'." Ujarkau menggurui.

"ya, kau tau aku sudah terlatih untuk hal itu." balasnya.

"kedua, kau harus membuatnya merasa seperti, kau melihat sesuatu dalam dirinya yang orang lain tidak punya. Emm, seperti jiwanya." Sambungku.

"oke, sambil tidak mengacuhkannya?" tanyanya memastikan teoriku.

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"emm, bagiamana dengan seksnya?" tanyanya lagi sambil berbisik.

"ini semua tentang seks, yeol." Ucapku meyakinkannya.

"wow, astaga." Dia terkekeh. " kau gila baek."

Aku hanya tersenyum. "hmm, kau tak tau soal itu semua." Ucapku sambil mengejek dengan senyum mengejekku.

"dia ingin aku mengajaknya ke pesta kelulusan sekolah." Aku menoleh kaget ke arah chanyeol.

"benarkah?" tanyaku singkat.

"yap." Ucapnya percaya diri. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah sahabatku yang terlihat senang dan bangga karena gadis incarannya memberikan sinyal ketertarikan. Aku harusnya ikut senang.

Aku berdeham sekali. Menormalkan suasana.

"ajak dia, yeol, jika itu sangat berarti untukmu." Aku tersenyum tulus kepeda chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Aku tidak megerti apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Aku memandang pucuk kepalanya dan tiba tiba dia menatapku. Menatap tepat dikedua iris mataku. Untuk 5 detik pertama aku seolah membeku karena tatapannya. Aku tersadar saat dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"ayolah baek. Kau nanti tidak punya pasangan." Ucapnya. Aku memutar mataku.

"uh ayolah park, aku diajak oleh seorang cowok terkeren di angkatan kita. Ku rasa aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku berbangga diri.

"emm, jadi kau merasa baik-baik saja jika tidak pergi denganku?" tanyanya memastikan.

"ya.." jawabku singkat. Menyembunyikan gejolak angin yang berdesir di hatiku.

"baiklah. Aku akan mengajaknya."

"ya, ajak dia, bodoh."

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, nampak sedang berpikir. "oke, baiklah." Dan kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri park jiyeon.

Aku membuang nafasku. Menarik dan menghembuskannya berulang kali. 'Saat ini sahabat baikku, sedang mengajak seorang gadis seksi-populer- di angakatanku, dan oh apa itu? aku tidak tahu kalau ajakan ke sebuah pesta sama dengan sebuah ajakan kencan karena saat ini sahabatku dan gadisnya sedang bericuman. Di pinggir pantai. Saat senja. Terlihat romantis. Dan kau tidak akan cemburu baek.' Aku berkata dengan batinku.

* * *

Jariku berkutat dengan keyboard, dan wajahku berhadapan dengan layar. Saat ini sedang ujian akunting. Aku akui aku tidak bodoh, tapi semua angka angka didepanku ini membuat otakku serasa berkabut.

Aku mendengar suara siulan, yang berarti itu adalah chanyeol yang berusaha menarik perhatianku. Aku meliriknya sekilas dan mencoba mengabaikan dengan tetap fokus pada layar dihadapanku.

Aku membuka aplikasi chatting di komputerku.

 **Baekhyun_byun: berhenti menggangguku dengan wajah bodohmu.**

 **mr_park_chanyeol: aku punya berita untukmu.**

 **Baekhyun_byun: aku juga. Beritaku, aku harus berkonsentrasi agar aku lulus ujian, dan melanjutkan hidupku, park.**

 **mr_park_chanyeol: aku sudah tidak perjaka lagi.**

 **mr_park_chanyeol: hey, byun. Kau masih disitu?**

 **Byunbaekhyun: jadi, siapa gadis tidak beruntung itu?**

Aku meberdoa dalam hati. Mengaitkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku menjadi jalinan tanda x. Berharap orang yang dimaksud chanyeol bukanlah park jiyeon. Aku memohon dalam hati. Sungguh. Aku melirik chanyeol sekilas. Kulihat dia sedang mengetik. Dan aku semakin tidak ingin mengetahui apapun. Aku kembali melirik tajam ke arah layar chat ku dengan chanyeol.

 **mr_park_chanyeol: PARK JIYEON.**

"Fuck!" aku memekik pelan. Aku rasa.

"baiklah byun baekhyun. pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah!" aku menoleh dan segera berdiri. Gur choi memandangku dengan tatapan tajam. Ya aku merasa bodoh karena mengumpat didalam kelas. Saat sedan ujian.

"tunggu, pak choi. Ini semua salahku." Ucap chanyeol. Membelaku dan berdiri dari duduknya. Aku masih terdiam dan menatap chanyeol kesal.

"ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan pada baekhyun, jadi—"

"jadi, park chanyeol. Aku mengucapkan selamat atas apa yang terjadi padamu." Ucap pak choi yang kemudian aku mendengar suara pekikan seluruh siswa dikelas.

Pak choi menampilkan chat ku dengan chanyeol di depan kelas. teman temanku bersorak gaduh, dan bertepuk tangan. Aku memandang ke layar di depan kelas, kemudian menoleh ke arah chanyeol tidak percaya. Aku memutar mataku dan berjalan keluar kelas, menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

* * *

TBC.

please, kindly leave a review ya..


	2. Chapter 2 — The Accident

**Seoul, 2004.**

 **[Hari Pesta Kelulusan]**

Aku membukakan pintu utama rumahku dan mendapati chanyeol dengan kemeja putih dan tuxedo hitam yang ia sampirkan di pundak kanannya. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah dasi kupu kupu. Aku memberikan tatapan datar, karena seingatku, aku tidak sedang dalam keadaan ingin berbicara dengannya setelah insiden aku yang harus menemui kepala sekolah. Chanyeol tersenyum padaku, namun tak berhasil membuatku terpesona. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood.

"aku tau kita sedang tidak saling bicara, baek, tapi aku perlu bantuan dengan dasiku." Ucapnya.

Tangan kirinya terangkat, menggoyangkan dasi kupu-kupu hitam dalam genggamannya ke kiri dan kekanan. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah dasi dan ke arahku, bergantian. Kulihat dia menahan nafas, menunggu responku.

Aku masih berdiri di hadapannya, dengan separuh badanku yang kusembunyikan dibalik pintu. Mataku menatap dasi ditangannya. Aku memutar mataku, dan meliriknya. Detik berikutnya aku tersenyum padanya. Dia menghembuskan nafas. Sebuah kelegaan mungkin.

Kini, aku berada di kamarku. Aku sedang berganti baju dan chanyeol kulihat sekilas dia berada di depan kaca memasang dasinya. Aku masih sibuk dengan kemeja dan setelan yang apa yang akan kukenakan. Antara tuxedo hitam dengan garis putih di bagian luarnya, atau blazer putih dengan dalaman kaos berkerah v berwarna pink, yang baru saja aku beli beberapa hari lalu.

"Tadinya aku pikir kau cemburu kepadaku karena aku mengajak orang lain ke pesta kelulusan."

Aku menoleh saat kudapati chanyeol berucap.

"oh chanyeol, kau akan selalu menjadi anak lelaki yang menyeka upil di setelan jas yang ku kenakan." Dia terkekeh. Yup, kau akan selalu menjadi lelaki raksasaku.

"jangan merasa tersanjung!" cegahku saat ku dengar kekehannya tak kunjung berhenti.

"baiklah." Dia berdeham. "aku tahu persahabatan antara dominan dan submissive terkadang sangat sulit. Tapi kau tau, aku akan selalu ada jika kau butuh seseorang untuk bercerita."

Aku mengulum senyum. Aku berjalan keluar dari balik bilik ganti pakian di sudut kamarku. Menghampiri chanyeol namun tidak mendekat. Masih tersisa jarak 1 meter diantara kami.

"bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku padanya. Chanyeol menatapku dari kaca dihadapannya. Kulihat sekilas terdapat raut takjub diwajahnya. Aku rasa aku berhalusinasi tentang itu.

"apakah dengan setelan kaos dan blazer putih? Atau kemeja biru dengan tuxedo hitam?" tanyaku. Saat ini aku mengenakan kaos dan blazer putih. " formal atau casual?" aku menaruh kedua tanganku di pinggangku.

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadapku. Menatapku dari ujung kepalaku, perlahan turun menuju kakiku yang berbalut celana bahan hitam dengan motif garis lurus tipis.

Aku masih menunggunya untuk meresponku, saat kulihat dia membuang nafas melalui mulutnya dan memainkan lidahnya di sudut kiri bibirnya. Oh ayolah, apa dia sedang berusaha menggodaku? Karena jika dia sedang bermain dengan itu, jawabannya adalah, ya, aku tergoda jika saja dia bukan sahabat bodohku, Park Chanyeol.

"uh tergantung." Ucapnya kemudian.

"a-apakah untuk, em, berdansa, uh, atau sebuah kencan semalam?" aku mendengar nada gugup didalam ucapannya.

Aku mendecih dan memutar mataku, menarik tubuhku untuk berjalan ke arahnya. Ku arahkan tanganku ke lehernya. Aku meraih kerah kemejanya, dan merapikan dasi kupu-kupunya.

"siapa yang tau?" aku sedikit menggodanya dalam jarak sempit yang memisahkan kami.

* * *

Mobil Hyundai Grand Vega putih milik Chanyeol memasuki pelataran parkir sebuah hotel. Aku mengintip dari passenger seat disebelah chanyeol dan melihat tempat pesta kelulusan sekolahku yang kini tengah ramai oleh beberapa siswa satu angkatanku.

"jadi, dimana si bodoh ini akan bertemu denganmu?"

"kau kasar sekali yeol. Dia pasanganku di pesta kalau kau ingat." Aku melotot ke arah chanyeol, tak suka dengan ucapan sarkastiknya tentang pasanganku.

"sepertinya dia depan loby." Aku menunjuk ke arah daehyun dengan daguku.

Chanyeol mengarahkan mobilnya ke depan loby. Daehyun berada di samping lampu dekorasi pesta, kini berjalan menuju arah mobil chanyeol, atau ke arah ku lebih tepatnya.

"hei, manis?" daehyun menyambutku, membukakan pintu mobil-milik chanyeol-untukku. Meraih tangan kananku, mengecupnya lembut. Kulihat daehyun melirik ke arah chanyeol. Sebuah lirikan kepemilikan atas diriku untuk malam ini. Ya.

Aku keluar dari passenger seat mobil chanyeol dan menoleh ke arah chanyeol, yang masih berada di balik kemudi. Chanyeol menatapku, atau lebih tepatnya sedang memperhatikan senyum banggaku. Aku tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

"sampai jumpa, park." Daehyun menarikku dengan lengannya yang entah aku tak sadar sejak kapan sudah melingkar di pinggulku. Samar, ku dengar chanyeol mengumpat. Tapi aku mengabaikan.

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam hotel dan seolah aku masuk ke dunia dalam disney.

Aku akui ini pesta yang sangat-sangat menkajubkan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagimana jeniusnya para EO yang menyiapkan pesta ini. Disepanjang jalan menuju gedung pesta, aku lihat ada bunga bunga berwarna fuschia yang ditata didalam sebuah botol kaca bening. Terikat rapi di sebuah barisan pagar dari bambu yang berjejer mengiringi jalan utama menuju gedung pesta.

Aku memasuki gedung dan semakin takjub dengan balon di langit langit ruangan, berwarna putih dengan tali tali berwarna baby blue yang mengelilinginya dengan empat tali-dari balon- yang menjuntai kebawah, berujung pada sebuah krangjang kecil dan oh apakah itu sebuah konsep balon udara?

Disudut sebelah kiri ruangan terdapat meja meja yang diatasnya terdapat berbagai jenis minuman berwarna warni, aku rasa itu mungkin hanya soda dan syrup. Disebelahnya terdapat vas kecil dengan bunga mawar berwarna peach sebagai pemanis di antara beberapa kue coklat dan strawberry.

* * *

Aku menggoyangkan badanku mengikuti alunan musik, berdesakan di antara teman teman satu angkatanku yang sama menggilanya denganku. Dihadapanku daehyun menggoyangkan pinggulnya sensual. Sesekali tangannya menyibakkan rambut coklatnya ke atas. Uh itu, sangat, seksi. Aku menyeringai tanpa sadar.

Berjarak 3 meter di sebelah kananku, chanyeol sama menggilanya—dan oh apa aku tidak salah lihat? Karena saat ini jiyeon-dengan mini dress berwarna turqoisenya-sedang menggoda sahabatku, menari, meliukkan tubuh bagian bawahnya ke arah selangkangan sahabatku.

'jalang'. Batinku.

Aku berusaha fokus dengan daehyun yang menari didepanku, namun mataku terus saja melirik ke arah chanyeol. Aku tidak merasa cemburu, ya, aku tidak akan cemburu dengan sahabatku. Aku merasa risih, benar, aku merasa risih dengan jiyeon yang terus berusaha menempelkan bagian bagian tubunya kepada chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihatku. Melihatku yang sedang melirik ke arahnya. Dia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku, dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Aku balas tersenyum kepadanya. Dan kembali meliukkan tubuhku dengan semangat. Aku senang, sahabatku masih memperhatikanku ditengah kegilaannya. Aku akui, itu terlihat manis.

Sesekali aku masih mencuri pandang ke arah sahabat bodohku dan gadisnya. Aku yakin ini hanya sebuah dorongan perasaan protektif antara sahabat, tidak ada perasaan lainnya.

Mataku menegang. Manikku menangkap jiyeon yang sedang mencumbu chanyeol di tengah lantai dansa. Aku tau, aku sangat tau chanyeol tidak merasa baik-baik saja dengan itu.

Untuk beberapa detik aku merasa udara disekitarku menipis. Apakah ini sebuah serangan jantung? Atau paru paru? Aku merasa sesuatu di sekitar dadaku terasa nyeri.

Aku gusar. Ya, hanya sebuah perasaan iba, karena sahabatku kini sedang saling mencumbu dengan pasangan—oh tidak, mungkin lebih tepat, jalangnya—di depan publik. Wow! Ataukah aku harus berjalan ke arah mereka dan mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua sebaiknya segera memesan kamar di hotel ini? Karena saat ini aku mulai merasa mual hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

* * *

Aku berada di dalam kamar hotel yang sama dengan tempat pesta kelulusanku.

Aku duduk bersimpuh diatas sebuah ranjang dengan selimut sutra berwarna krem. Tanganku berada disamping tubuhku, menjadi tumpuanku. Aku merasakan sedikit hawa dingin di bagian tengkuk dan punggungku. Ya, aku sudah menanggalkan pakaianku, atau mungkin daehyun yang melepasnya.

Aku memandang punggung bidang milik daehyun. Sangat seksi. Bagaimana kulit putih itu mengkilap karena keringat. Dan jangan lupakan otot disekujur tubuhnya yang aku yakin setiap gadis dan para submissive di sekolahku memohon untuk bisa tidur dengannya.

"shit!" Daehyun menoleh ke arahku sekilas.

Aku melirik ke arah daehyun yang sedang berusaha memasang kondom ke penisnya. Oh Tuhan, apa dia seorang perjaka? Ayolah.

"kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" aku bertanya memastikan. Sudah 5 menit daehyun mencoba memasang kondom ke penisnya dan aku mulai merasa canggung untuk menunggu.

"ya, kau?"

"sering." Jawabku singkat.

Aku memutar mataku malas. Aku mulai bosan, dan sedikit kedinginan, dan sedikit canggung. Apa aku harus menunggu selama satu abad agar pria seksi—dan bodoh—dihadapanku ini selesai memasang kondom di penisnya?

"okay. Cepat!" Daehyun berbalik ke arahku dan mendorongku untuk merebahkan badanku.

Dalam hitungan detik, daehyun berhasil menindihku. Aku merasakan penisnya berada didepan lubangku dan dalam setengah detik berikutnya berhasil memasukiku. Menyatu dengan tubuhku.

Daehyun menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leherku. Aku akui hembusan hangat nafasnya sedikit menaikan libidoku. Ya.

Kepalaku terdesak ke dalam bantal berbalut kain sateen berwarna krem. Semakin terdesak karena dorongan tubuh daehyun yang mendesakku.

Tusukan daehyun sungguh kuat, tapi aku rasa tidak mampu membuatku klimaks. Hanya 7 dorongan dan dia mencapai klimaksnya. Ayolah. Bahkan aku belum merasa berada di puncak rangsanganku.

Saat daehyun mengerang di ceruk leherku, aku hanya bisa membulatkan kedua mataku.

Ini adalah seks tercepat dalam sejarah kehidupanku. 3 menit. Ya, hanya 3 menit. Aku pikir ini bukan sebuah seks.

"Oh, Tuhan."

Aku melirik daehyun sekilas. Kulihat wajahnya memerah karena klimaksnya. Daehyun merebahkan badannya disampingku. Menelusupkan lengannya di bawah leherku dan menarikku untuk berada di dalam pelukannya.

Aku dengan suka rela memeluknya. Memberikan 3 tepukan di dadanya. Aku rasa aku harus memberikan apresiasi terhadap usahanya. Meskipun tidak membuatku terkesan.

"wow." Aku bergumam.

"aku tau. Ini sangat luar biasa." Ucapnya. Dia mengecup pelipisku lembut.

Tanganku meraba perut berototnya. Menyibak selimut sutra berwana krem. Aku meraba penis daehyun. Mencoba memberi sebuah blow job agar malam ini berlanjut menjadi beberapa ronde. Karena, ya, aku belum mendapat klimaks.

Mataku membulat. Tanganku mencoba merasakan penis daehyun. Merabanya, bukan mengurut untuk memberi blowjob.

"dimana _barang_ itu?" tanyaku.

"apa?"

" _barang_ itu?" aku menyibak selimut yang menutupi selangkangan daehyun.

"aku tak tahu." Daehyun melirik ke arah selangkangannya.

"yang benar saja daehyun. Dimana kondomnya?" aku mulai panik.

Aku mencoba mencari disekitar ranjang dan aku tidak menemukan kondom sialan milik daehyun.

"tidak mungkin hilang begitu saja. Ayolah daehyun."

Mataku membulat sempurna. Tanganku memegang perut bagian bawahku.

"shit." Aku memekik.

* * *

Aku berada di kamar mandi hotel. Aku berjongkok dengan sebuah kaca berbentuk bulat berada di tangan kananku. Badan ku bertumpu pada tangan kiriku.

Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi dan pelipisku. Aku bergerak gelisah. Memandang lubang dan pantatku dari pantulan di kaca. Berharap kondom daehyun—yang sungguh sial, terlepas didalam lubangku—sedikit terlihat, sehingga aku bisa menariknya keluar.

Oke, saat ini aku tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan kondom sialan itu dari dalam tubuhku.

"mau kucarikan?"

Aku melirik ke arah daehyun yang berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

"benarkah?" aku berharap.

"ya, merangkaklah kemari." Daehyun terkekeh disela ucapannya.

"back off, jerk!" pekikku. Sial. Daehyun sialan.

umpatanku berhasil membuat daehyun terkekeh dan berlalu meninggalkanku.

* * *

Aku berlari dari kamar hotel. Aku meninggalkan daehyun disana.

Tubuhku terlapisi coat hitam milik daehyun yang membungkusku sempurna hingga bagian pahaku. Selebihnya aku telanjang.

Aku berlari menelusuri lorong. Mataku bergerak gelisah mencari letak lift.

Aku memasuki lift dengan nafas terengah. Seorang pria paruh baya yang juga berada didalam lift melirikku. Aku mengabaikannya. Mencoba mengabaikannya dalam keadaan ini.

Tangan kiriku meremas kedua potongan coat milik daehyun, dan tangan kananku sibuk menekan sebuah panggilan cepat.

" **baeki!"** –chanyeol memekik diseberang panggilan teleponku. Kudengar gemuruh musik dibelakangnya, aku yakin dia masih berada di hotel ini.

"oh chanyeol, syukurlah. Dimana kau?"

" **aku sedang berjalan keluar!"** –chanyel sedikit berteriak.

"tidak, tidak. Tunggu aku! Kau harus membantuku. Ada sedikit kecelakaan."

" **apa? Apa yang terjadi?"** –chanyeol terdengar panik.

"tidak , tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Aku baik-baik saja."

" **oh jezz, kau membuatku panik, baek."**

"maksudku ada kecelakaan dengan ' _hal itu_ '..dengan daehyun." –aku terengah. Panik. Dan, hei, kenapa lift ini lama sekali?

" **itu sudah biasa, baek—"**

"bukan, yeol, bukan. Aku harus mencari _'barang'_ itu sekarang!" –aku melirik seorang paruh baya dibelakangku.

"aku harus membuang _'barang'_ itu. ' _barang'_ itu hilang dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan." –aku berbisik. Suaraku sedikit bergetar. Ya, aku ingin menangis. Tapi tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi.

" **bicaramu tidak masuk akal, baeki. Barang apa yang kau maksud, huh? Bisakah kita bicarakan ini nanti?"**

"tidak! Park, tolong." –aku memekik.

" **oke, tapi kau harus bicara dengan jelas!"** –dia sedikit berteriak.

"oke!" –aku melirik sekilas pria dibelakangku. Aku masih terengah. Sungguh. Aku seperti kehilangan cara untuk menghirup oksigen.

"kondomnya terlepas di lubangku. Dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya." –aku menahan nafas saat mengucapkan hal memalukan ini. Dan aku lihat pria dibelakangku menatapku. Oh tuhan! Bisakah aku menghilang untuk saat ini?

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapanku, pintu lift didepanku terbuka.

Chanyeol berada disana. Bersama jiyeon dalam genggamannya.

Aku melirik chanyeol yang saat ini menatapku, masih dengan ponselnya yang menempel ditelinga lebarnya.

"itu informasi yang lebih dari aku butuhkan, baek." Ucapnya sambil menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya.

Tatapan mata chanyeol tampak tidak percaya, dengan sedikit belas kasihan didalamnya.

Aku menatap chanyeol yang ada dihadapanku dalam beberapa detik. didepanku, jiyeon mengaitkan lengannya pada chanyeol. mengeratkan dan semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada chanyeol.

Mataku memanas. Aku pikir ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

* * *

Aku terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur khas rumah sakit. Kaki yang polos—semenjak dari dalam hotel, aku tidak beripikir untuk memakai sepatuku. Barefeet.—bergerak gelisah.

Seorang dokter menyibak gordyn berwarna biru navy. Dia berjalan kearahku dengan sebuah papan—yang aku rasa berisi informasi tentang riwayat keluhanku.

Kulihat dokter itu mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya. Hey! apa yang aneh?

dokter itu melirikku dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"hei, aku dokter Yixing." Dia menjabat tanganku.

"hei, aku baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu." Aku tersenyum dan membalas jabatan tangannya.

Aku sedikit melorot dari tempatku berbaring. Membenarkan posisiku. Dokter Yixing menutup tirai disekitarku.

Kakinya menginjak sesuatu di bawah tempat tidur dan membuatku tersentak kaget karena tempat tidur itu terhentak naik lebih tinggi dari posisi semula.

"apakah ini sering terjadi?"

"kau pikir aku ini apa? Huh?" aku mendengus kesal.

"maaf aku tidak berpikir demikian. Aku hanya ingin tau apa ini pertama kalinya terjadi?" dokter Yixing berdeham di akhir pertanyaan nya.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan dokter-aneh-itu. dan beruntungnya aku dia tidak bertanya lebih dalam. dokter yixing mulai melakukan tugasnya. Memasang dua buah sarung tangan latex berwarna putih gading di masing-masing tangannya.

Dokter yixing memandangku bingung. Dalam dua detik tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan latex itu menunjuk selangkanganku. Memberi sebuah gestur untuk membuka pahaku ke arah yang berlawanan. Atau dalam artian mudahnya, dia menyuruhku untuk mengangkang. Oh Jezz.

* * *

TBC.

 _Please, kindly leave a review ... :")_

 _I really appreciate 'em even if only one line review._

 _gomawo ^^_


	3. Chapter 3 - Messed Up

**Seoul, 2014**

 **[Satu Hari Setelah Pesta Kelulusan]**

Mobil Hyundai Grand vega putih milik Chanyeol membelah semburat jingga dilangit Seoul dini hari. Ya, pihak rumah sakit mengijinkanku pulang setelah sedikit penanganan yang mereka lakukan untuk mengeluarkan ' _barang_ ' laknat yang tersembunyi didalam lubangku.

Chanyeol menungguiku selama 5 jam dirumah sakit setelah memulangkan Jiyeon. Aku bersyukur sahabat raksasaku masih menempatkanku diatas jalangnya. Akan selalu diatas segalanya.

Chanyeol berhenti didepan gerbang besi rumahku.

"Itu adalah salah satu momen paling memalukan dalam hidupku. Dan yang paling menyedihkan."

Aku terkekeh setelahnya. Kekehan Chanyeol bergabung bersama milikku.

Aku memutar kepalaku, mengahadap sahabatku dari passenger seatnya.

"Kau tahu, Baek? Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Mimik wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Kurasa masih ada Bar yang buka saat ini." Godaku.

"Maksudku ke Boston."

Keningku mengerut. Mataku menatap dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Maksudmu, aku harus keluar dari negeri ini?" aku menyeringai.

"Aku serius, Baek. Tempat ini seperti jalan buntu. Aku sudah mengatakan ini sejak dulu."

Aku memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan seksama, masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Ayahku ingin aku mencoba mendaftar beasiswa di Harvard." Suaranya lirih.

Aku tertarik dengan ucapannya. Aku kemudian menaikkan kedua kaki telanjangku ke atas kursi mobil milik Chanyeol dan membawa tubuh mungilku yang berbalut coat milik Daehyun menghadap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau serius?" aku antusias.

Chanyeol menyeringai ke arahku. Membalik badan tegapnya menghadapku sepenuhnya.

Senyum mempesona itu kembali terbentuk di wajah tampannya.

"Yep. Itu salah satu sekolah kedokteran terbaik di dunia, Baek." Mataku membulat kagum.

"Dan Boston Collage memiliki empat jurusan Managemen Hotel yang bagus." Ia melanjutkan.

"Itu yang ingin kau lakukan, bukan?" Ia tersenyum dan kusambut dengan senyum milikku.

Aku mengangguk setuju.

Mataku semakin membulat takjub dan antusias. Sungguh, mendengar kata managemen hotel membuat hatiku membuncah. Chanyeol tahu benar bagaimana membuat hariku lebih baik. Dan dia sangat tahu bahwa aku sangat menginginkan sebuah hotel untuk aku kelola. Ya, benar benar hotel-miliku-sendiri.

* * *

"Tidak boleh!" Ibuku memekik panik.

Aku yang terduduk di sofa santai dirumahku, perlahan memudarkan senyum antusias diwajahku. Aku melirik ayahku yang sedang mengecap tehnya.

"Siapa yang akan mencuci bajumu, Baek? Dan kau tidak akan pernah makan! Itu konyol!" Ibuku kembali memekik. Menolak usulanku tentang 'hey aku akan pergi ke Boston untuk menjadi mahasiswa managemen hotel'. Ayahku diam. Aku tahu dia tidak ingin menjeda pemikiran ibuku.

"Ayolah, aku yakin di Amerika ada banyak makanan. Dan aku yakin disana juga ada mesin cuci. Atau kabar bagusnya tersedia banyak tempat binatu disana." Aku mencoba memberi argumen.

"Itu jauh sekali, Byun Baekhyun."

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan tolakan ibuku. Sungguh, ibuku hanya terlalu khawatir padaku.

"Bicaralah padanya!" Ibuku terdengar frustasi.

Ayahku melirikku dari balik mug berwarna kuning yang berada di balik mulutnya. Perlahan kudengar ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

* * *

Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan ayahku. Aku memang cukup dekat dengan ayahku. Atau lebih tepatnya akulah salah satu anak yang paling banyak mendapat perhatian dari ayahku, jika dibandingkan dengan 2 saudaraku lainnya, Byun Benji dan Byun HwanHee.

"Ayah tidak masalah dengan keputusanmu, Baek. Ayah akan selalu mendukung segala yang terbaik untukmu. Kau tahu hanya itu yang bisa ayah lakukan untukmu."

"Aku tahu ibu memang begitu. Aku tidak terkejut, ayah."

Aku senang dengan segala apa yang ayahku lakukan untukku. Cukup hanya dengan dukungannya, dan aku mampu memijakkan kakiku untuk menopang tubuhku sendiri.

"Apa kau pernah menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari milik kita saat ini, ayah?" aku bertanya setelah sampai pada ruang ganti disebuah hotel tempat ayahku bekerja.

"Kau tau apa kalimat favorit nenekmu, Baek? 'Tidak Untuk Orang Seperti Kita'." Ayahku melirikku disela kesibukkannya mengancingkan kemeja dan setelan seragam kerjanya.

Aku mendengarkan ayahku dengan seksama. Aku begitu kagum pada sosok lelaki dewasa didepanku. Seorang role model untuk seseorang dimasa depanku.

"Ketika kau memberitahu rencanamu tentang mengambil kuliah di Boston, ayah sangat senang dan itu adalah hal yang ayah inginkan untuk masa depanmu. Bahkan, ayah bisa membayangkan masa depanmu saat itu juga. Kau tau, Baek. Ayah sangat ingin kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu."

Aku tersenyum tulus. Mataku mulai memerah dan berair.

"Biar aku bantu." Tawarku kepada ayahku yang tengah berusaha memakai setelan jas untuk seragamnya.

Aku menatap sendu ke arah kedua manik milik ayahku.

"Aku ingin sebuah hotel milikku sendiri. Apakah aku gila jika berpikir demikian?" aku bertanya dengan nada suara yang penuh harapan agar ayahku berkata 'tidak, itu adalah impian yang sangat menakjubkan, putraku'.

Ayahku membalas pertanyaanku dengan senyum wibawanya. Oh, aku akan selalu merindukan senyum itu seumur hidupku.

"Ayah sudah bemain-main denganmu selama 17 tahun, Baek. Kau luar biasa. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kau lakukan, jika kau bersungguh-sungguh." Dia mencoba menyemangatiku. Dan aku menikmati itu dengan segenap rasa syukur dalam udara yang aku hirup.

"Ibu tidak akan pernah bicara denganku lagi jika aku pergi ke Boston, ayah." Aku menaikkan satu alisku dan menggigit ujung bibir kiriku.

"Well, jika kau tidak pergi, maka kau akan mendapati ayahmu tidak akan berbicara dan mendengar semua ide gilamu lagi. Pilihan ada ditangnmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Aku menegakkan kepalaku yang semula bersandar di loker kerja milik ayahku. Aku tersenyum bahagia dengan ucapan ayahku. Ya aku akan mengucapkan seluruh syukur yang bisa aku keluarkan saat ini.

Aku keluar dari ruangan ganti hotel itu, dan membiarkan ayahku untuk memulai pekerjaannya.

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah taksi yang berhenti didepan hotel untuk kembali pulang menuju rumah. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kembali ke arah hotel setelah taksi mulai melaju. Bibirku tertarik untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman. ' _Tunggu aku ayah, aku akan kembali dengan sebuah kebanggaan_ '.

* * *

 **Seoul, 2014.**

 **3 Minggu Berikutnya.**

Aku membuka pintu utama rumahku. Ada beberapa amplop surat yang berada di lantai. Aku mengambil surat-surat itu dan membacanya satu persatu. Dari keseluruhan surat, aku memekik pada amplop berwarna putih dengan stempel pos Amerika. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Aku yakin aku sedang dalam keadaan 100% sadar dan bernafas.

Aku merobek amplop putih itu, dan dengan cepat membuka untuk mengambil surat didalamnya.

 _Yang terhormat, Saudara Baekhyun Byun, Selamat!_

 _Kami dengan senang hati menawarkan tempat untukmu di Boston University._

"YA TUHAN! YA TUHAN!" Aku berteriak panik. Aku melompat lompat penuh suka cita. Dengan segera aku berlari menuju rumah Chanyoel yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahku.

Aku berlari dengan sebuah tas ransel berwarna putih di punggungku, mengabaikan tatapan heran tetanggaku karena aku berteriak dan memekik histeris.

Aku sampai didepan pintu rumah Chanyeol. Aku mengetuk pintu berwarna orens terang itu dengan semangat. Dalam 4 ketukan, Kyungsoo, adik perempuan Chanyeol membuka pintu utama rumah besar itu.

"Oh, hei, Kyungie. Apakah Chanyeol dirumah?" aku tersengal diantara kalimat tanyaku.

"Dia sedang terikat."

"Oh, aku bisa kembali lagi nanti." Aku masih berusaha mengendalikan nafasku yang tersengal.

Kyungsoo menatapku datar.

"Dia akan turun dalam... emm, lima menit lagi?" Terlihat Kyungsoo sedikit berpikir saat mengucapkan kalimat akhirnya.

"Mau teh?" Kyungsoo menawariku dan mempersilakan aku untuk memasuki rumahnya.

Aku duduk di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna abu gelap, dengan kyungsoo yang berada disebelahku. Aku cukup mengenal baik Kyungsoo. Dia membaca sebuah buku dan aku duduk memperhatikannya. Sebuah senyuman bahagia tidak lepas dari wajahku. Aku tidak sabar memberikan kabar gembira tentang surat dari Boston kepada Chanyeol.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke langit langit rumah Chanyeol. Lamat lamat aku dengar suara seorang wanita, yang aku tahu itu adalah sebuah erangan. Aku menajamkan telingaku. Aku meyakinkan diri bahwa sistim kerja pendengaranku masih berfungsi dengan amat baik ketika suara erangan dari lantai dua—atau tepatnya dari arah kamar Chanyeol—semakin jelas terdengar.

Aku kembali menolehkan wajahku ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia menaikkan kedua alisnya, memberi sebuah isyarat bahwa apa yang sedang aku pikirkan adalah, ya, tepat sekali.

"Oh Tuhan, apa—apakah itu—?" aku sedikit terbata.

"Jiyeon."

"Jadi tadi saat kau bilang, dia sedang—"

"Terikat?"

"Yang kau maksud adalah bena-benar terikat?"

Kyungsoo membalas pertanyaanku dengan anggukan.

"Aku harus pergi—"

"Sebentar lagi akan selesai."

Tepat ketika kyungsoo berhenti berucap, aku mendengar lengkingan keras dari suara Jalang diatas sana.

Oke, aku rasa seluruh isi perutku berjalan naik melewati ususku.

Aku mengambil tas ransel putih yang aku letakkan di sebelah kakiku. Aku cepat –cepat membuka tas ranselku. Dalam satu detik aku memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku. Ya. Aku merasa jijik mendengar erangan Jiyeon yang berada dibawah atau mungkin sedang menunggangi sahabatku.

Kepalaku pening hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, dan menjadi lebih parah lagi ketika aku harus mendengar sebuah erangan kenikmatan seorang jalang yang sedang dikerjai oleh sahabatku.

"Aku tahu. Menjijikkan sekali, bukan?" Kyungsoo mengelus punggungku. Mencoba menenangkanku.

* * *

Aku berjalan keluar dari rumah Chanyeol. Aku berpikir untuk mengurungkan niatku dan mencoba memberi kabar bahagiaku kepada Chanyeol lain waktu. Tidak harus disaat ini. Disaat aku harus mendengarnya bercinta dengan seorang jalang. Nope, aku tidak akan memberi toleransi.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju sebuah toko obat. Setelah mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutku, aku merasa memerlukan sedikit vitamin, atau apapun yang dapat meredakan mual di perutku. Sungguh, perutku terasa teraduk karena hal menjijikkan yang aku lewati siang ini.

Aku membuka pintu kaca didepanku dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa. Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku ketika aku memasuki tempat itu. sebuhah musik keras terdengar mengalun di seantero ruangan toko obat itu.

"Halo?" aku mencoba memasuki toko obat itu lebih dalam. Mendekat ke arah etalase kaca yang berisi obat dengan tatanan obat yang rapi.

Aku mendengar sebuah suara benda kaca yang pecah.

"Fuck. Tunggu, pelanggan. Aku akan segera datang."

Seorang pria berambut pink, dengan tubuh yang sebesar milikku muncul dari balik etalase. Ada sebuah rokok diantara belah bibirnya. Pria itu mengambil rokok itu dengan tangannya dan mengeluarkan asap putih dari bibir plumnya.

"Aku rasa tidak boleh merokok di tempat ini." Aku bertanya. Sebuah pertanyaan retorik.

"Ini toko orang tuaku. Mereka ingin aku membantunya. Aku yang membuat peraturan. Apa yang kau butuhkan, pelanggan?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku mendengar ucapannya. Wow. Nada bicara pria itu sedikit sarkastik untuk ukuran seorang pegawai sebuah toko obat.

"Uh—Oh, aku merasa tidak enak badan setiap hari. Mungkin kau bisa memberiku sebuah vitamin atau pil atau apapun itu—"

"Apa kau mengalami diare?" dia bertanya dengan sebuah papan ditangannya.

"Tidak."

"Demam?" suaranya sedikit bergumam karena rokok yang ada dibelah bibirnya.

"Tidak."

"Kram perut?"

"Tidak." Aku sedikit frustasi dengan seluruh pertanyaan pria didepanku.

"Apa kau pernah berhubungan badan?" aku membuka mulutku. Hanya terbuka namun tak mengeluarkan sebuah suara.

"Ya.." suaraku lirih.

"Submissive atau dominan?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhirnya. Mataku menerawang kosong ke arahnya. Sedetik kemudian dia mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda dan menaruhnya tepat dihadapanku.

Aku melirik ke arah kotak didepanku. Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah mencoba benda itu.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak." Lirihku,

"Wow, dominan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Tapi aku selalu berhati hati dan menggunakan kondom." Sergahku. Mataku bergerak liar. Aku panik.

"90% aman, 10% tidak." Pria didepanku menjelaskan.

Aku seperti membatu. Tubuhku semakin lemas. Aku teringat akan terakhir kalinya aku melakukan seks. Udara disekitarku menipis.

"Ada toilet disini, jika kau ingin menggunakannya."

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

15 menit berlalu dan aku masih didalam toilet toko obat yang beberapa saat lalu aku datangi.

Aku keluar dan mendapati pria beramput pink—dengan rokok ditangannya—menungguku didepan pintu toilet.

Aku bergerak dengan gerakan yang lambat. Tubuhku lemas, aku lupa cara bernafas.

Aku menunjukkan hasil tes urin pada sebuah testpack—yang ia berikan beberapa menit lalu. Dia mengehela nafas.

"Fuck." Ucapnya. Pandangannya kepadaku terlihat mengasihani.

* * *

Aku berada didalam kamarku. Ruangan itu hanya bercahayakan layar laptop didepanku. Aku duduk bersila diatas sebuah kursi belajarku.

 **Baekhyun_byun: Chanyeol, apa kau disana? Apa kita bisa bertemu?**

Aku menghela nafasku. Membuang karbondioksida perlahan dari mulutku. Satu detik, dua detik. Waktu terasa berputar amat perlahan.

Aku membutuhkan Chanyeol. Aku membutuhkan sahabatku. Sungguh. Aku meras frustasi dan hampir gila. Satu satunya orang yang ingin aku ajak berbicara adalah sahabat raksasaku, Park Chanyeol.

Aku tersentak kedepan ketika kulihat sebuah notifikasi dari pesan yang 40 detik lalu aku kirimkan kepada Chanyeol.

 **mr_park_chanyeol: Aku menginginkannya, Baek. Tapi orang tua Jiyeonie mengajak kami makan malam di The Hazel. Mewah, bukan?**

Shit. Apa kau bercanda? Disaat sahabat kecilmu tengah frustasi dan membutuhkanmu?

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku baca. Untuk pertama kalinya, Park Chanyeol mengabaikanku demi seorang jalang diluar sana. Fuck up, Park.

 **Baekhyun_byun: Persetan dengan Jiyeon. Persetan dengan orangtuanya yang mewah. Persetan dengan The Hazel. DAN PERSETAN DENGANMU, PARK CHANYEOL!**

* * *

 **TBC.**

 **.**

a/n :

terimakash untuk review sebelumnya.

please kindly leave a review, even if just one line.

dan untuk sarannya, saya sudah melakukan perbaikan untuk chap ini dengan memperhatikan huruf kapital.


	4. Chapter 4 - emptynes

**Baekhyun_byun: Persetan dengan Jiyeon. Persetan dengan orangtuanya yang mewah. Persetan dengan The Hazel. DAN PERSETAN DENGANMU, PARK CHANYEOL!**

Jari telunjukku berada diatas tombol enter, siap untuk mengirim chat balasan untuk Chanyeol. Aku terdiam untuk tiga detik. Mengurungkan niatku untuk menekan tombol enter.

 **Baekhyun_byun: Okay, nikmati makan malammu.**

Aku menutup layar laptopku setelah mengirim pesan terkahir kepada Chanyeol.

Yap. Aku menekan seluruh egoku untuk terus bergantung kepada sahabatku. Aku tidak harus mengganggu kehidupannya, dengan segelintir masalah yang kuperbuat karena kebodohanku.

Didalam bias cahaya senja yang membungkusku, aku terisak untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku merasakan sesuatu didalam dadaku terasa kosong. Seperti ada angin yang meniup hatiku hingga menimbulkan rasa berdesir yang menyesakkan. Nyeri yang memabukkan.

Apakah ini karena kehamilan yang tidak aku inginkan?

Atau karena sahabatku mencampakkanku secara tidak langsung?

Aku akhirnya menyadari satu hal. Aku sendirian. Dan kesendirian yang menyelimutiku terasa begitu berat dan menyesakkan. Seolah mengikat diriku sendiri hingga aku tak bisa menghirup oksigen disekitarku.

Apakah harus seperti ini rasanya?

* * *

Aku memainkan jari jariku di sebuah tabung kecil berisi lilin berwarna kuning dengan beberapa lelehan disekitarnya.

Aku berada disebuah cafe.

Dengan sebuah cardigan biru muda, aku tampak kacau. Rambutku berantakan, dan mataku sembab dengan kantung mata yang membengkak merah.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakangku mendekat. Chanyeol sedikit tergesa dan duduk dihadapanku.

"Hei, hei. Maafkan aku, aku sedikit terlambat." Ucapnya terengah.

Aku memandang pria didepanku. Seorang yang aku inginkan menjadi segala yang pertama saat aku mempunyai kabar baik dan buruk. Dan sekarang aku kehilangan itu.

"Aku punya kabar untukmu." Ucapnya sambil meraih sebuah amplop dan menempelkannya di depan bibirnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku juga." Aku tersenyum singkat.

"Bacalah!"

Chanyeol menyerahkan amplop dalam genggamannya ke arahku. Tanpa persetujuanku dia memaksaku untuk membaca isi amplop tersebut.

Aku membaca perlahan surat didalam amplop itu.

"Beasiswa ke Harvard?" Aku membelalakkan mataku. Menatap sahabatku dan isi surat itu bergantian.

"Chanyeol, itu kabar yang sangat baik. Selamat."

Chanyel terlihat sangat antusias. Dia tersenyum lebar. Menatapku penuh harap.

"Sulit dipercaya, bukan?" dia memekik. "Apa kau sudah dapat kabar dari Boston University?" dia bertanya antusias.

Aku menatap sendu ke arahnya.

"Belum." Aku tersenyum. Menyembunyikan kenyataan yang ada.

"Kau pasti akan mendapatkannya, Baek." Dia mencoba menyemangatiku.

"Bagaimana dengan Jiyeon? Apa kau sudah mengabarinya?" lirihku.

Mimik mukanya seketika berubah datar.

"Aku rasa dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Hmm.."

"Kau tau, dia sangat terobsesi dengan rambutku." Chanyeol sedikit tersipu. Dia mengusak rambutnya. " Dan wajahnya ketika sedang bercinta denganku—"

"Akh, cukup." Aku menghentikan ucapannya. Sungguh. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentang Jalang yang terobsesi dengan rambut sahabatku. Sungguh menjijikkan.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Chanyeol melihat perubahan ekspresiku.

"Hei, ada apa?" dia bertanya dan meraih tanganku. Mengelus punggung tanganku. Memberikan sebuah ketenangan.

Aku mendongak dan menatap tepat pada kedua onyx bulatnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau terlihat kacau."

Mataku memerah. Okey, Byun, kau tidak harus menjadi cengeng didepan sahabatmu. Terlebih dengan kebahagian yang tengah ia rasakan. Berhenti menjadi seorang parasit dalam hidup orang lain.

"Tidak ada. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku tersenyum setelahnya.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Memandang wajahku secara intens. Menelusuri keseluruhan wajahku dan berhenti tepat di kedua mataku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Hei, ayolah kita sedang menuju Boston saat ini. Aku yakin kau akan segera mendapat kabar dari Boston University dan kita berdua bisa segera meninggalkan tempat ini."

Aku hanya tersenyum dengan ucapannya.

"2 minggu lagi aku akan berangkat ke Boston, dan aku ingin sebelum semester awal dimulai, kita bisa bersenang senang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jadi kau harus segera memesan tiketmu."

"Ya, mungkin. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu." Ucapku. " Tapi aku akan menyusulmu."

"Berjanjilah." Ucapnya.

Aku meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya. Meyakinkan sahabat raksasaku bahwa aku akan benar-benar menyusulnya.

* * *

 **Bandara Incheon**

 **[hari keberangkatan chanyeol ke Boston]**

Aku berjalan bersisian dengan Chanyeol.

"Jangan sampai diledakkan oleh teroris!" ucapku khawatir.

"Jangan sampai kau terkena turbulensi dan jatuh dari langit!" ucapku sekali lagi.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutku dan terkekeh.

"Okey. Aku berjanji." Jawabnya.

"Dan juga, Chanyeol jangan sampai—"

"Hei, Baek. Okay. Aku bisa menunda keberangkatanku jika kau ingin. Kau terdengar tidak baik."

Chanyeol meraih kedua lenganku dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dihadapanku.

Aku menarik nafasku dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Tidak, Yeol. Aku hanya gugup."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali mengusak rambutku.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Tutup matamu!"

Sebelum aku menutup mataku, kulihat dia meraih sesuatu didalam kantung celana jeansnya.

Aku merasakan Chanyeol meraih tanganku dan menggenggam jemariku. Sesaat kemudian dia menarik telunjukku.

"Tetap dalam posisi seperti ini, oke?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa membuka mataku.

Aku merasakan sebuah benda kecil dengan permukaan yang halus mengenai ujung telunjukku. Aku refleks membuka mataku. Sebuah gantungan globe kecil berwarna biru dengan peta dunia.

Aku mengerjap dua kali, dan beralih menatap chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Senyum yang akan selalu menjadi penenangku.

"Amerika bagian utara. Boston?" tanyaku.

Chanyeol tersenyum masih dengan matanya yang menatapku.

Aku meriah gantungan globe yang ada ditangannya untuk aku genggam. Chanyeol tidak melepaskan globe itu dan ikut menggenggam tangaku.

Ya, tangan kami berdua saling menggenggam dengan sebuh bola dunia mini berada didalamnya. Aku memandang tangan kami yang saling menggenggam. _Me and You againts the world, right?_ batinku.

Aku secara tiba-tiba mengalungkan kedua lenganku ke leher Chanyeol dan memeluknya. Aku merasakan Chanyeol sedikit limbung karena gerakanku yang mendadak.

Aku hanya harus merelakan sahabatku terbang ke Boston untuk meraih mimpinya. Ya, hanya itu, Byun.

Aku merenggangkan pelukanku. Tangan Chanyel yang semula berada di punggungku kini beralih menangkup kedua pinggulku.

Kedua tanganku meraih rahang tegas milik Chanyeol. Aku berjinjit dan menempelkan keningku dengan miliknya. Hidung kami saling bergesekkan. Bibirku terbuka dengan nafas terengah.

Wajahku terasa hangat oleh terpaan nafas Chanyeol dari bibirnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Nafas itu, kehangatan itu yang membuat darahku berdesir cepat melewati tulang punggungku.

Aku menutup mataku. Menikmati setiap degup jantung yang berlebihan melonjak didadaku. Aku ingin menciumnya. Sungguh. Aku ingin memeluknya dan menangis di dalam dekapannya dan mencium bibirnya dengan dalam.

Aku menjauhkan kepalaku dan memberi jarak diantara kami berdua. Aku menatap kedua matanya. Aku akan merindukan ini. Kehangatan ini. Park Chanyeol, sahabatku.

Chanyeol menatapku. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya.

" _Always keep in touch, okay?_ " ucapku. Mataku memerah menahan bulir air mata.

"Okay." Ucapnya.

Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepalaku sekilas. Membuatku membatu.

Aku memejamkan mataku, saat mataku semakin memanas.

Chanyel menarik kopernya dan berjalan menjauh. Memberi jarak yang semakin kentara diantara kami.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Memandang globe kecil pemberian Chanyeol. Setetes air mata yang sedari tadi aku tahan akhirnya menetes dan membasahi pipiku.

Aku akan merindukanmu, Yeol.

* * *

"Jika aku memberi tahunya, maka dia tidak akan pergi dan aku akan menghancurkan hidupnya."

Aku bersandar disebuah lemari kaca berisi berbagai macam obat yang tertata rapi sesuai abjad.

Ya, aku berada di apotik milik pria bersurai pink, Xi Luhan. Aku mulai berteman dengannya. Dia sedikit memberiku hiburan setelah kepergian Chanyeol.

"Wow. Mulia sekali kau, Baek. Aku pasti akan memaksa si brengsek itu untuk tinggal." Ucapnya diantara kesibukannya menata obat kedalam sebuah rak.

"Hey, dia bukan ayah dari janin yang ada didalam perutku." Tegasku. " Dia Chanyeol, bukan Daehyun."

Aku memang sedikit menceritakan perihal Daehyun kepada Luhan.

"Ayolah, aku sudah memberi tau si pecundang Daehyun tentang apa yang menimpaku. Dan dia menghilang seperti benar benar menghilang karena aku tidak mendapatkan kabar darinya. Loser." Ucapku.

"Wow, Baby Byun, kau ternyata lebih menarik dari kelihatannya."

Aku memutar mataku kesal karena jawaban Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak kau gugurkan saja?" Luhan berhenti dari kegiatannya dan berkacak pinggang ke arahku.

"Orang tuaku menganut ajaran bahwa kami dilarang membunuh makhluk hidup lain. Aku tidak mempercayai itu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggugurkan janinku."

Aku menunduk dan mengelus perutku yang masih datar.

"Aaaah, aku sudah merencanakan seluruh kehidupanku. Pindah ke Boston, kuliah, dan dapat perkejaan yang bagus, kembali ke Korea saat aku berumur 27 tahun, dan membuka sebuah hotel. Menikah, kemudian mempunyai anak. _And happily ever after_." Aku merengek kepada Luhan.

"Ckk, dan sekarang kau hamil?"

"Ya, punya anak, menjadi seorang ibu sepanjang waktu, kehilangan impianku dan aku akan berubah menjadi gemuk dan rambutku rontok. Aish." Aku mendesah frustasi.

"Lebih baik kau bunuh diri saja sekarang, aku bisa membuatkanmu racun dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada impianmu." Sindir Luhan sarkastik.

"Ckk, yang benar saja." Ucapku.

"Dengarkan aku Baekhyun, ada banyak orang diluar sana yang ingin mempunyai anak tapi mereka tidak bisa. Berikan saja anak dalam janinmu untuk diadopsi."

Aku memandang Luhan dengan penuh pertimbangan. Apa yang dikatakan Luhan ada benarnya. Kenapa aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu? aku tidak harus membunuh janinku dengan menggugurkannya, aku masih bisa membuatnya untuk diadopsi oleh orangtua lain yang menginginkannya. Ya, sebuah ide cemerlang.

"Dan aku masih bisa pindah ke Boston?"

Luhan memutar matanya dan menyeringai ke arahku.

"Aku masih bisa melanjutkan kuliahku, atau bekerja atau apapun aku tidak peduli. Rencananya masih akan tetap sama, ya, walaupun akan telat 7 sampai 8 bulan. Aku tidak perlu bilang ke Chanyeol. Aku bisa mencari alasan yang lainnya." Ucapku bersemangat.

"Woaa, itu penyangkalan yang sangat besar, sayang." Luhan menudingku dengan sebuah lolipop ditangannya.

"Ya, kurasa ini cara yang terbaik." Aku menyeringai.

.

.

.

 **6 bulan setelahnya.**

aku terbaring disebuah sofa diruang keluarga. Kedua adikku Byun Benji dan Byun Hwanhee duduk dilantai beralas karpet hijau dan bersandar di kaki sofa.

Dengan sebuah kaos kebesaran berwarna merah, aku meletakkan semangkuk besar popcorn diatas perut buncitku.

Tangan kiriku sibuk membalas pesan dari Chanyeol, sedangkan tangan kananku sibuk memindahkan popcorn dari atas perutku ke dalam mulutku.

Ibuku berjalan melewatiku dan melirikku sekilas.

"Apa itu Chanyeol?" tanyanya.

"Ya.." jawabku singkat.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahu tentang ini?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya memberi tahunya tentang kedatangaku ke Boston."

"YA! Kau akan kena ganjaran atas semua kebohonganmu ini, Baek." Ucap ibuku.

Aku mengacuhkan ucapan ibuku. Aku memang masih belum dan tidak akan memberi tahu Chanyeol tentang kehamilanku. Tidak akan pernah.

Selain karena kehamilan yang tidak aku inginkan, aku juga tidak ingin Chanyeol berpikir buruk tentangku. Meskipun hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Aku hanya ingin Chanyeol tahu bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan aku akan segera menyusulnya ke Boston.

"WHOAAAA!" aku terkaget ketika mendengar adikku, Byun Benji berteriak histeris karena sebuah adegan pada film yang sedang kami tonton.

"Lihat, perut orang itu meletus!" Hwanhee berteriak heboh.

Aku melihat Benji sedikit melirik ke arah perutku.

"Itu bisa saja terjadi padamu, hyung." Ucapnya.

"Mungkin saja, perutku akan meletus. Darah dan usus akan berceceran dan seorang alien akan keluar dan menerkammu. Hwaaaaargshh." Aku memonopoli kedua adikku.

"YA! HENTIKAN KALIAN!" ibuku berteriak. "Kehamilan adalah sesuatu yang suci. Berhenti membuat lelucon bodoh seperti itu lagi."

Aku melirik ibuku sekilas.

"Dia tidak akan bisa mendengarnya, ibu. Tak apa. Dia juga tidak keberatan." Ucapku.

"YAK! BAEKHYUN!" aku memutar mataku. "Apa kau sudah mengetahui jenis kelaminnya?"tanyanya.

"Ya, aku bertanya saat pemeriksaan terakhir. Dia perempuan." Ucapku yang masih sibuk memakan popcorn. "Aku berencana memberi tahu kepada petugas sosial agar dia bisa mulai membuat perencanaan untuk adopsi nanti."

"Perempuan? Bagaimana dengan namanya?" ibuku berjalan menghampiriku, duduk didekatku dan mengusap anak rambutku lembut.

"Biarkan orangtua barunya nanti yang akan memutuskan, ibu." Ucapku enteng. Aku memang tidak berniat memberi nama pada janinku. Biarkan. Aku tidak perduli.

"Boleh aku melihatnya, hyung?" Benji bertanya padaku.

"YA! Apa karena hyungmu sedang hamil, tubuhnya bisa jadi santapan publik?" bentak ibuku kepada benji.

"Tak apa , bu." Aku meletakkan popcorn ke meja dengan sedikit kepayahan karena perut buncitku. Setelahnya aku menyibak kaos kebesaranku, dan perut buncitku terlihat jelas di hadapan ibu dan adikku.

Perutku bergerak lemah. Setiap satu detik, berdetak memperlihatkan pergerakkan dan kehidupan didalamnya.

"OH—MO—YA!" Benji menelan ludahnya kasar.

" Lihatlah, dia cegukan." Ucap ibuku pelan.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat pergerakan dalam perutku. Selama 7 bulan terakhir, aku tidak berpikir bahwa janin didalam perutku akan berdetak, menendang dan memberi tanda tanda kehidupan.

Hatiku berdesir hebat. Apa aku harus bersyukur?

"Semoga kau diberkati, bayi kecil." Ucap ibuku.

Aku tersadar dari pemikiranku, dan berdehem kecil.

"Hais, terserah. Aku tidak peduli padanya." Ucapku kemudian menutup perutku dengan kaosku.

* * *

TBC.

.

Terimakasih u/ review chap sebelumnya.

mind to review again?

'hehe'


	5. Chapter 5 - clue -

**-clue-**

Diatas tempat tidur mungilku, aku terbaring dengan kaos yang tersingkap sebatas dada. Tanganku mengelus lembut gundukan yang ada di perutku. Mataku kubawa untuk memandangi perutku. Dengan janin didalamnya. Sebuah kehidupan.

Ya, sebuah kehidupan yang bersarang selama 8 bulan berada di dalam diriku.

"Sayang, apa kau bisa mendengarku?" aku berbisik.

Perutku kembali berkedut. Aku rasa bayiku mendengar ucapanku. Dia cegukan lagi. Itu sangat manis, dan menggemaskan.

Aku mengelus lembut perutku berulang kali untuk menenangkan cegukannya.

"Bisakah kau tahan nafasmu seperti yang mama lakukan?" bisikku pelan.

Aku menahan nafasku, berusaha memberi contoh kepada bayi didalam perutku.

Mataku masih terpaku pada perutku yang berkedut. Selama 5 detik aku menahan nafas, dan perutku berhenti berkedut. _Dia bisa mendengarku?_

Aku menarik nafas pelan, dan tersenyum. "Kau pintar Taehyung-ie."

 _Apa aku baru saja memberikan nama untuk bayiku? Apa aku baru saja memanggilnya Taehyung-ie?_

Aku memudarkan senyum di wajahku menyadari kebodohanku. Tidak seharusnya aku memberikan nama dia seorang perempuan dan aku memberinya nama Taehyung? Aku bahkan tidak berniat untuk merawatnya. Aku akan memberikannya untuk diadopsi. Dan Taehyung tidak akan menjadi nama untuknya.

Ya. Ini bukan namamu di masa depan.

* * *

"Aaaaakh—"

Keringat mengalir diseluruh pelipis dan tubuhku. Perutku sangat mulas. Aku merasa ingin buang air besar, tapi tidak. Sesuatu didalam perutku mendorong dirinya untuk keluar. Dan itu luar biasa sakit.

Seluruh kakiku terasa seperti jelly. Benar benar seperti jelly karena aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakannya. Seluruh indra perasaku hanya berpusat pada sesuatu didalam perutku yang mendesak ingin keluar.

Kepalaku terasa pening, pandanganku mengabur. Dan disaat itu aku dengar suara langkah berlari dari luar kamarku. Itu ibuku. Berlari menghambur ke arahku dan memelukku panik.

"Sudah saatnya, Baeki-ah!"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Dan itu bukan pertanyaan. Aku melirik ke arah pintu kamarku, disana Hwanhee berdiri mematung dengan sebuah boneka beruang hitam berada di pelukannya.

"Apakah hyung akan baik-baik saja?" lirihnya ketakutan.

Aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman ke arah Hwanhee. Dan itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

Ibu dan ayahku panik.

"Aku akan menelpon ambulans." Ayahku berinisiatif.

"Benji-ah, cepat ambilkan tas yang ibu siapkan di dalam lemari hyungmu. Aku akan membawa hyungmu kebawah."

Perlahan ibuku menghampiriku dan membangunkanku.

Ini sangat sakit. Dan aku harus berjalan, disaat selangkanganku bahkan sudah mati rasa karena sakit yang amat sangat. Dan aku harus menuruni tangga.

Oh tuhan, bisakah aku melahirkan dirumah saja? Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan tulangku lagi.

* * *

 **2 jam setelahnya.**

 **[klinik bersalin]**

"Aku berharap aku tidak memiliki apa yang dimiliki oleh hyung." Benji mendelik ke arahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dengan ucapannya.

"Apa kau mau menggendongnya?" itu suara ibuku. " Dia sangat lucu, Baeki-ah. Dia bayi laki-laki yang sangat menggemaskan."

Seorang bayi laki laki mungil dengan selimut berwarna putih yang membungkusnya, kini berada di dalam pelukanku.

Taehyung kecilku. Dia laki-laki, bukan perempuan seperti yang dokter prediksikan. Tak apa. Aku tak bermasalah dengan itu karena siapapun dan apapun dia, dia Taehyungku. Jariku menulusuri kulit merahnya. Mata puppy dengan pupil hitam kelam. Bibir plum tipis. _Apakah itu duplikat dari wajahku?_

Mataku terasa panas dan berair hanya dengan memandang Taehyung kecil.

"Taehyung-ie." Lirihku disela cegukannya.

Dia cegukan lagi. _Apa itu kebiasanmu?_

"Taehyung kecil ku yang manis." Aku tersenyum.

Mataku kualihkan ke arah ibu dan ayahku. Mereka tersenyum, dan menangis.

Aku beralih kearah berlawanan dan disana aku mendapati seorang suster dengan seorang lagi di sebelahnya.

Petugas sosial sudah berada didalam ruangan inapku. Dia akan membawa Taehyung kecilku. Tidak.

Ini bahkan belum sampai 5 menit dia berada di pelukanku.

Aku mengandungnya selama 8 bulan. Membawanya kemanapun aku pergi. Aku bersamanya. Dimanapun. Aku bernafas bersamanya. Aku mengalami seluruh hormon hamil _sialan_ bersamanya. Aku tidak akan melepasnya. Aku akan berdusta jika aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku mamanya. Aku rasa Taehyung kecil menginginkanku. Ya , Taehyung membutuhkanku.

Aku memandang Taehyung kecil sekali lagi.

"Mama berjanji, akan menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu."

Aku mengecup kening Taehyungku lembut. Air mataku lolos, menghangatkan pipi dan wajahku.

 _Mama berjanji, atas namamu Tae._

* * *

 **a month later.**

"Ssh, Tae. Ssh. Mama disini." Lirihku pelan.

Tangisan taehyung yang berada di pelukanku memecahkan keheningan malam. Ini sudah pukul 2 dini hari. Aku bahkan belum tidur untuk beberapa jam. Taehyung kembali menangis dalam pelukanku.

Oh Tuhan, bisakah lebih berat dari ini?

Aku hampir menangis. Ini terlalu rumit. Aku mendapatkan _baby blues_ , dan Taehyung yang terus menangis setiap malam dalam minggu ini membuatku semakin depresi.

"Ayolah, Tae. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ssh. Mama disini. Ssh." aku menepuk pungguk Taehyung pelan agar dia tenang.

Aku tak sanggup. Aku menangis dihapadan Taehyung kecilku.

Aku rasa hidupku benar-benar berakhir. Tepat disaat aku memutuskan untuk pergi dengan si-bajingan-daehyun, melakukan seks, hamil, dan membatalkan kesepakatan dengan petugas sosial.

Ya. Tapi aku tidak harus menyesali untuk bagian terakhir. Taehyung adalah sebuah anugrah.

Mungkin hidupku berakhir, tapi tidak untuk Taehyung kecilku.

Aku seorang mama, dan aku bertanggung jawab atas anakku. Atas Byun Taehyung.

Aku hanya harus belajar menerima keadaan. Dan merawatnya dengan baik. Aku bahkan sudah berjanji di depan Taehyung kecil.

Aku hanya harus memberinya kasih sayang. Lebih dari segala yang Taehyung butuhkan didunia ini, dia hanya harus mendapat kasih sayang dariku. Mamanya.

* * *

Ada beberapa saat dimana aku hanya akan membuat Taehyung memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Ada beberapa saat dimana Taehyung sedang menangis dan aku ikut menangis. Ya, _baby blues_ sangat buruk. Danmerawat bayi sebagai seroang _single parent_ bukan hal yang mudah.

Untuk beberapa bulan, aku berhasil menghadapi _baby blues_ -ku dan belajar merawat Taehyung dari ibuku. Itu tidak mudah tapi aku berhasil melewatinya.

Saat ini aku sedang mendorong _stroller_ dengan Taehyung didalamnya. Aku sedang ingin mengajak Tae kecilku berjalan menikmati udara sore.

Aku rasa _baby blues_ membuatku stress dan depresi dan aku membutuhkan sedikit hiburan.

Aku menghentikan doronganku pada _stroller_ secara mendadak.

" _Shit!_ " aku memekik pelan, mataku membola saat melihat seorang gadis keluar dari sebuah toko pakaian dalam.

Aku merutuki kebodohanku.

Dan saat kau berjalan disuatu sore, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada masalah yang menunggumu diujung jalan.

Ya. Masalah akan selalu ada. Tidak akan pernah berhenti. Aku hanya harus menemukan cara baru untuk menghadapinya.

Seperti saat ini.

Saat aku melihat si-jalang-jiyeon keluar dari sebuah toko pakaian dalam, aku menundukukkan tubuhku dan bersembunyi dibalik _stroller_ ungu milik Taehyung.

Bodoh.

Aku akan menarik perhatian, jika aku masih bisa berpikir normal.

Aku menarik _stroller_ dan berjalan mundur. Masih dengan sedikit berjongkok. Aku memilih untuk menghindari Jiyeon karena saat ini dia berjalan ke arahku.

Aku berdoa dalam hati. Aku harap dia buta untuk saat ini.

Karena demi seluruh pria seksi diatas ranjang hotel, aku menolak menjadi masokis dan mempermalukan diriku dihadapan mantan kekasih-jalang-sahabatku.

hingga sebuah benda keras menabrak punggungku.

Aku jatuh terjengkang.

Sebuah banner menutup sebagian wajahku. Aku menutup mataku, menahan malu dan sakit yang ada dipunggungku.

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyibak banner yang menghalangi wajahku dan aku berharap itu bukan si jalang Jiyeon.

"Baekhyun!" hatiku mencelos.

Itu Jiyeon.

Aku membuka mataku dan dia menunduk dihadapanku. Dia membantuku berdiri. Manis, tapi tidak membuatku tertarik.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

—sungguh tragis karena, ya, aku tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ya." aku menepuk celana bagian belakangku dan menarik _stroller_ Taehyung untuk mendekat ke arahku.

Jiyeon melirik ke arah Taehyung. Alisnya naik satu.

"Apa dia anakmu? Jangan bilang dia anakmu?" ucapnya.

"Bukan!" aku menyangkal. Aku mengerjap mencari cari sebuah alasan.

"Bukan? Apa kau jadi pengasuh bayi sekarang?"

—hey ayolah, ada apa dengan seringaianmu itu Jalang? Apa kau mengejekku? Sial!

"Ya." Wajahku memerah, panik dan malu.

Dia menyeringai lagi. _Sialan!_

"Ayolah, Byun. Kau menghilang selama hampir satu tahun. Dan mengingat terakhir kali kita bertemu, aku pikir dia memang anakmu. Mengingat kau seorang submissive—dan seorang carrier kurasa."

Sial! karena aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Apa aku bisa membunuhnya sekarang? Karena aku harus menutup mulut jalang dihadapanku saat ini.

"Jadi, siapa ayahnya? Apa itu Daehyun?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Taehyung.

"Kau seperti duplikat Baekhyun dan Daehyun, bocah kecil!" Rambut pirangnya terurai dihadapan Taehyung.

"Aaakh!" dia memekik. "Lepaskan, dasar bayi bodoh!"

Aku seketika menarik _stroller_ Taehyung dan jambakan Taehyung pada rambut Jiyeon terlepas. Dia sekidit terhuyung.

"Maaf, ku rasa aku harus pergi!" aku seketika menarik mundur _Stroller_ Taehyung dan berlari menjauhi Jiyeon.

"YA!" dia berteriak ke arahku.

 _Good job, baby boy._

* * *

Sebuah ketukan membuatku menghentikan kegiatan mari-melipat-baju-kecil-milik-taehyung.

Aku berjalan dan membuka pintu rumahku.

Mataku terpaku pada sesosok pria yang sangat kukenal yang saat ini tengah berdiri memandangku dengan kedua onyx favoritku.

"Chanyeol!"

Dia masih memandangku. Tidak tersenyum. Hanya diam dan memandangku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dia akhirnya tersenyum. Aku sangat merindukan itu.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang mengambil libur beberapa minggu. Dan ingin memberi kejutan untukmu." Ucapnya.

Ah, benarkah? Apa sebuah kebetulan? Setelah aku bertemu dengan Jiyeon? Aku melihat ada sebuah kebohongan.

"Ah, benar. Ayo kita minum bubble tea!" ajakku. "Kita pergi sekarang!" aku bergegas melepas sendal rumahku dan mengganti dengan conversku. dia masih berdiri disana. didepan pintu.

Aku hendak keluar dan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk segera pergi dari sini, karena aku tidak ingin dia tahu tentang segala hal tentang Taehyung.

Chanyeol dengan gerakan tiba tiba, menghalangi pergerakanku dan mendorongku masuk kedalam rumah. Dia mendorong pintu dibelakangnya agar tertutup dan mendorongku ke dinding. Tubuh kami menepis segala jarak.

Dia menunduk. Menatap tajam tepat dikedua mataku.

"Yeoli, apa yang kau lakukan?" aku membuka suara.

Sedikit mendorongnya agar memberi jarak diantara kedua tubuh kami, tapi dia menahan pergerakkan ku lagi.

Aku menahan nafasku saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku.

"Bagaimana kau—" dia menahan jarinya di depan bibirku. Memberikan perintah agar aku diam.

* * *

TBC .

A/N:

terimakasih untuk review di chap sebelumnya.

aku jadi semangat banget ^^

jangan lupa review di chap ini ya .

gomawo readernim .


	6. Chapter 6 He's literally mine

Aku menengadahkan wajahku membawa kedua manikku untuk menatap Chanyeol yang masih menatapku intens.

Tatapan mata Chanyeol menusuk diriku. Hanya sebuah tatapan, namun membuat darahku berdesir cepat seolah membanjiri seluruh nadiku.

"Bagaimana kau menjelaskan semua ini Baek?" tubuh kami masih menempel satu sama lain.

"Ne?"

Dia menggesekkan hidungnya pada milikku. Nafas hangat kami saling bertabrakan. Tuhan, apa waktu memang berhenti atau hanya perasaanku saja? Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya tidak stabil didalam sana.

"Aku mencium bau bedak bayi pada tubuhmu, Baek."

Aku mendorongnya pelan, memberi jarak pada kedua tubuh kami.

Dia berjalan mundur dua langkah, masih tetap menatapku. Aku melarikan pandanganku liar. Mencari cari sebuah alasan untuk menghindarkan topik pembicaraan tentang TaeTae kecilku.

 _Mencari sebuah pengalihan, Byun?_

Aku tersenyum kecut. Meliriknya yang masih bungkam.

"Beritanya cepat menyebar, ya?" lirihku.

"Jiyeon memberi tahuku."

"Yeol, aku tadinya ingin memberi tahumu. Sungguh." Sesalku.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatapku frustasi.

"Kapan, Baek?" aku mendengar nada lelah bercampur sendu dalam suaranya yang aku bersumpah aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi.

Kedua tangannya meraih sisi kepalaku. Ibu jari nya mengelus pipiku lembut.

"Aku kira dengan tidak memberitahumu masalah ini, mimpi mimpi kita tentang pergi keluar dari zona aman kita akan terus hidup." Aku menatapnya dengan mata yang memanas.

Dia masih diam disana. Menyatukan keningku dengan miliknya lagi.

"Jadi paling tidak ada seseorang diluar sana yang masih memandangku sebagaimana diriku apa adanya. Memandangku sebagaiamana diriku adalah Byun Baekhyun." lirihku. "Bukan diriku yang aneh, seorang lelaki yang menjadi Mama di umurnya yang masih 18."

Bibir lembutnya mengecup dahiku. Sentuhan lembut ini. Aku merindukan ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku, menahan cairan bening yang memanas dibalik kelopak mataku. Tanganku kubawa pada tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya.

Sahabat giantku. Sahabatku, Park Chanyeol merengkuhku kedalam pelukannya. Tangan besarnya mengelus punggung sempitku.

Aku terisak kecil didadanya. Setahun berlalu, dan aku menghadapi seluruh hidupku sendirian. Bukan berarti aku tidak menganggap Luhan, dan orangtuaku selama ini. Hanya saja, dia, Park Chanyeol. Aku membutuhkannya disaat terberat dalam hidupku. Disaat aku berada di titik terendah dalam drama kehidupanku. Aku hanya membutuhkan sahabatku untuk berada di sampingku.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi Byun Baekhyunku." Lirihnya.

Dan aku berakhir dengan sesenggukan didalam rengkuhan dada bidangnya yang memelukku.

* * *

Aku berbaring dengan Taehyung berada diantara aku dan Chanyeol. kami berada di kamar kecilku. Yang hampir tidak berubah dari terakhir kali Chanyeol berada disini.

Chanyeol menatap Taehyung, mengelus lembut kaki TaeTae kecilku. Itu sungguh manis. Aku memang seorang pria, namun aku adalah seorang mama untuk TaeTae kecilku. Aku tidak berdusta bahwa aku juga menginginkan Taehyung memiliki seorang Ayah—meskipun aku bisa merangkap hal itu.

Aku meraih tangan Chanyeol yang sedang menggenggam jemari TaeTae kecilku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatapku.

"Aku menghabiskan seluruh waktuku untuk merawatnya. Memberi dia makan, memandikannya, tidur siang bersama, bahkan membawanya kemanapun aku pergi." Lirihku.

"Bagaimana dengan Daehyun?" dia bertanya lirih. Sungguh lirih sampai aku rasa ada ketidak yakinan dalam ucapannya.

Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Dia pergi. Entahlah. Dia hanya memberiku kabar bahwa dia mendapatkan pekerjan jauh dari Korea dan poof! Aku rasa dia menghilang dengan sangat ajaib."

Kami berdua tertawa setelahnya.

Chanyeol menarik genggaman tangan kami dan membawanya untuk dia kecup.

Aku tersenyum karena itu.

"Boleh aku jadi walinya?" dia mengusap punggung tanganku dengan ibu jarinya. Membuat pola pola abstrak yang menggelitik hingga tulang belakangku.

Entah karena usapan ibu jari milik Chanyeol, atau ada suatu perasaan yang lain. sesuatu di dalam hatiku seketika terasa lega. Ada angin kecil yang meniup hatiku, menggetarkan seluruh nadi dan darahku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan tulangku ngilu. Aku lupa cara untuk bernafas. _Oh Tuhan, bisa kau buat waktu membeku?_

"Aku sangat suka ide itu." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Dia mengecup punggung tanganku lagi, dan beralih mengecup pelipis TaeTae kecilku lembut.

"Park Taehyung." Lirihnya disela kecupannya pada TaeTae kecilku.

Aku tidak tau apa yang dia rasakan. Yang aku tau ketika dia berucap bahwa dia mengingkan menjadi wali dari Taehyung kecilku, aku merasa Taehyung akhirnya memiliki rumah. Rumah selain diriku. Dia Park Chanyeol, wali dari Byun Taehyung—atau kini akan menjadi Park Taehyung.

Sudut gelap hidupku perlahan memudar. Berganti dengan letupan-letupan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didalam perutku.

Ya. Oh Tuhan. Bahkan aku baru menyadarinya. Saat ini. Letupan-letupan kupu-kupu itu. ketika dia menyebut namaku, ketika disela senyumnya dia menyebut marga Park didepan nama Taehyung. Bukankan ini manis?

Saat ini. Detik ini. Aku berharap Park Chanyeol tidak akan kembali ke Boston.

Panggil aku egois. Aku tidak perduli.

Karena, ya, Park Chanyeol adalah milikku.

* * *

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rencana Tuhan berjalan, namun kedatangan Chanyeol kali ini membuatku lebih kuat. Membuatku merasa kembali menjadi penting.

Tapi hidup terus berlanjut.

Hidupku, maupun hidup Chanyeol.

* * *

tbc

a/n : maaf untuk update yang hanya sedikit. :(

hehe, semoga reader sekalian ga kecewa ^^

dan terimakasih untuk review sebelumnya. aku sangat senang, dan aku berharap untuk chap kali ini reader bisa memberikan review, atau apapun itu :)

gomawo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Seoul, 2006**_

"Ya, Park Taehyung! Selamat Natal!"

Suara Chanyeol terdengar dari seberang sambungan video call di ponselku.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol. Aku harap Taehyung akan senang dengan buku dongeng nya."

"Ya. Suatu hari nanti dia akan menyukainya."

Aku hanya tersenyum membalas ucapannya.

"Lihatlah, Baek, ini adalah apartemen baruku—HEI, Sayang, apa yang kau lakukan diatas situ? Turunlah! Oh, Baek aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti. Oke? Selamat natal untukmu. Sampai jumpa."

Itu dia. Gadis dari Park Chanyeol, Chou TzuYu, gadis Taiwan yang Chanyeol kenal di sebuah bar di Boston. Bukan Park Jiyeon—dia sudah lama berlalu. Mereka tidak berhasil dalam hubungannya. Yeay, pada usia kehamilanku yang ketujuh, Park Chanyeol mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jiyeon.

Dan ya, Chanyeol? Dia telah kembali ke Boston. Dia harus melanjutkan hidup.

 _ **..**_

 _ **Aku membukakan pintu taksi untuk Chanyeol. Ya. Dia akan kembali ke Boston sore itu. dia kembali ke Korea hanya untuk memastikan tentang aku dan TaeTae kecilku.**_

 _ **Dia memelukku sekali lagi. Bukan sebuah pelukan selamat tinggal. Tapi bagiku itu lebih dari selamat tinggal. Dia berpamitan.**_

" _ **Segeralah pulang, Yeol. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku dan TaeTae akan menunggumu."**_

 _ **Aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman di dalam kalimatku. Ayolah, aku seorang Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak mungkin menangis didepan sahabatku hanya karena dia akan kembali ke Boston. Aku pernah merasakan sesak yang lebih dari ini. Ingat saat Chanyeol berkata dia berkencan dengan Jiyeon? Heol, itu lebih dari sekedar menenggak racun dalam gelas kristal.**_

 _ **Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuhku. Aku rasa dia mencoba meresapi tiap inci tubuhku dalam rengkuhannya. Oke. Ini terasa hangat dan nyaman.**_

 _ **Dia mengecup keningku dengan lembut, kemudian melepas pelukannya.**_

 _ **Ini terasa janggal. Bukan, bukan karena kecupannya di keningku. Setelahnya, setelah dia melepas rengkuhannya dari tubuhku. Seolah bocah yang kehilangan permennya, aku merasa ingin menangis saat ini juga.**_

" _ **Aku akan selalu menghubungimu, Baek. Jaga kesehatanmu dan Tae Tae kecil kita."**_

 _ **Dia tersenyum dan memasuki taksi yang sudah kupesankan untuknya.**_

 _ **Aku melambaikan tanganku saat taksi yang dinaiki Chanyeol berlalu pergi.**_

 _ **Aku menarik nafas, aku seperti menderita asma-tapi tidak- karena aku akui ini sungguh melelahkan. Bahkan untuk sekedar bernafas, itu semua terasa berat saat kau merasa kehilangan. Walau bukan dalam arti kehilangan yang sesungguhnya.**_

 _ **..  
**_

* * *

 _ **Seoul, 2010.**_

Tahun berlalu, setelah kunjungan Chanyeol yang terakhir kalinya. Bahkan setelah Natal pertama Taehyung, Chanyeol belum kembali berkunjung.

Itu membuatku sedikit kecewa. Ya, bahkan saat Taehyung pertama kali melangkah, Chanyeol tidak ada disini. Aku tahu aku akan menjadi egois, aku bahkan tidak perduli itu, karena untuk beberapa waktu, aku berhenti berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, dan berakhir dengan aku menangis semalaman didalam kamar karena merindukan dia.

Chanyeol tak hentinya mengirim surat, bahkan setiap natal dan ulang tahun Taehyung, Chanyeol akan selalu memberi kado untuk Taehyung.

Itu sedikit menggelikan, namun manis.

Lima tahun berlalu dan aku akhirnya mampu untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil untuk aku dan juga Taehyung, yang kini sudah berusia 5.

"Selamat Siang, Tuan Byun. Selamat datang kembali di Hotel!" – itu suara Luhan dari balik meja resepsionis ketika aku baru saja melangkahkan kakiku memasuki sebuah Hotel.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya yang berlebihan. Langkah kaki kecilku perlahan menghampiri meja resepsionis dan disana, Luhan dengan sebuah kartu untuk kamar penthouse di genggamannya tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Untukmu, Byun." dia menyerahkan kartu itu kepadaku.

"Terimakasih, Rusa manis." Godaku pada Luhan, dan aku berlalu meninggalkan Luhan.

Aku memasuki sebuah kamar penthouse dengan nuansa fuscia dan putih. Pemandangan dari kamar penthouse ini sangat menakjubkan. Dengan jendela kaca yang mengarah kekota seoul. Akan sangat indah jika malam hari, pikirku. Aku berjalan memasuki kamar dengan sebuah vacum cleaner di tangan kiri dan sebuah keranjang pakaian kotor di tangan kananku.

Aku mulai membersihkan kamar itu. mulai dari bed, kamar mandi, dan meja kerja yang menempel pada jendela kamar hotel ini. Aku menyalakan vacum cleaner untuk mulai membersihkan lantai hotel . Sebuah majalan dibawah kolong meja disudut ruangan membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku dari kegiatan mari membersihkan lantai.

Disana, dicover majalah itu, ada Park Jiyeon. Ya, dia menjadi model majalah dewasa. Dengan sebuah kemeja putih yang bertengger apik di tubuhnya, sebuah tagline "The New Muse".

"Woaa, hidupmu sungguh beruntung Jiyeon-ah." Aku menghela nafas kasar, dan membuang majalah itu kedalam tempat sampah. Sungguh aku memerlukan sebuah sendok perak di mulutku, karena aku rasa keberuntungan tidak pernah ada dipihakku.

* * *

Hari ini aku dan Taehyung berencana untuk mengahbiskan waktu di pantai. Satu minggu lagi Taehyung akan memulai hari pertamanya disekolah. Aku rasa liburan akan membuat kami bersemangat.

"Mama, lihatlah, aku membuat sebuah istana pasir."

"Woaa, Tae Tae mama sangat pintar."

Taehyung terlihat sangat bersemangat dan bahagia.

"Tunggu disini, mama akan mengambil ponsel untuk selca." Aku berlari menuju tempatku dan Taehyung dimana aku meninggalkan keranjang piknik kami.

Aku mengambil ponselku, dan disana ada sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol.

 **From: Chanyeol**

 **Baek, aku bermimpi suatu hal. Dan ini sangat aneh. Aku bermimpi aku menjadi sebuah anak panah.**

 **To: Chanyeol**

 **Itu mengagumkan, Yeol. Jangan khawatir,**

 **From: Chanyeol**

 **Itu sungguh aneh, Baek.**

 **Aku berharap kau mengunjungiku, Baek. Aku sangat merindukanmu.**

 **Aku akan mengirimu tiket untuk ke Boston besok. Oke?**

Aku tidak bermimpi? Apa Chanyeol baru saja berkata dia merindukanku?

Apa aku harus mengunjungi Chanyeol ke Boston?

 **To: Chanyeol**

 **Baiklah. Akan aku pikirkan lagi.**

* * *

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang kau katakan pada Taehyung? Apa kau gila? Apa kau berkata akan membawa pulang seorang ayah untuknya?" Teriakan Luhan mampu membuatku harus menutup kedua telingaku.

Aku merebut sebuat kertas bergambar 3 orang didalamnya. Ada disana, Mama, Taehyung, Daddy. Aku turundari mobil Luhan, dan disusul Luhan setelahku. Kami berada di bandara.

Itu gambar milik Taehyung. Dia bersikeras memintaku untuk membawanya ke Boston untuk aku serahkan pada Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya berkata bahawa aku akan ke Boston untuk menemui Chanyeol. Dan Taehyung dengan sangat manisnya menyukai ini dan berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan pulang dan menjadi daddy untuknya."

"Ya! Kau idiot, Byun!"

"Apa? Aku tidak berkata apapun tentang membawa pulang Chanyeol, Luhan." Aku mencoba membela diri, walau aku akui aku sangat ingin membawakan daddy untuk Taehyung.

"Aku harap gadis Taiwan itu tidak keberatan jika kau berkunjung ke Boston." Luhan memutar matanya.

"Tenanglah, Luhan. TzuYu tahu aku akan berkunjung." Aku tersenyum menenangkan Luhan.

"Aku sungguh kasihan pada Taehyung, dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa orang yang selama ini dia panggil daddy mempunyai seorang jalang."

"Itu tidak masalah. Aku rasa Taehyung terlalu bersemangat karena daddynya ingin bertemu dengan Mamanya."

Luhan memutar matanya, aku rasa dia mulai merasa jengah.

"Tolong jaga Taehyung untuk satu minggu ini, Luhan."

"Hmm, baiklah."

"Oke terimakasih. Sampai jumpa. Aku akan mengaabarimu." Aku memeluk Luhan dan segeran membalikkan badanku, bergegas menuju pintu keberangkatan.

"Ya! Baek! Tunggu, kau melupakan sesuatu!"

Aku berbalik saat melihat Luhan berlari ke arahku.

"Ini." –satu bungkus kondom.

Oh Tuhan, bisakah aku membunuh Luhan saat ini juga?

* * *

 **Boston, 2010**

 **[seteleh 7 jam perjalanan]**

Aku berjalan keluar menuju pintu kedatangan. Dengan sebuah koper kecil berwarna dark brown, aku melarikan pandanganku ke seluruh antero yang mampu aku tangkap.

Dan disana, seorang lelaki dengan rambut coklat gelapnya berdiri dengan sebuah bucket bunga daisy kuning tersenyum kearahku.

Park Chanyeol.

Seketika aku berlari kearahnya.

Dengan segala rasa yang membuncah aku menubrukkan diriku kedalam pelukannya.

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuhku.

Sedetik kemudian dia mencium sisi kepalaku.

Jantungku berpacu hebat, diantara hembusannafasnya di sisi kepalaku.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Baek."

..

* * *

tbc


	8. Chapter 8, he's got me

_**Boston, 2010**_

 **Di bandara**

Aku melihatnya berdiri di ujung pintu kedatangan.

Dengan kaus broken white dan celana jeans biru menggantung di pinggulnya, satu tangan kirinya memegang bunga daisy kuning, mata coklat gelapnya menelisik diriku yang berjalan mendekat—oh hampir berlari menuju kearahnya—dan memeluknya.

Aku memeluk hampir menggantungkan kedua kaki pendekku di kedua pinggulnya, dan kedua lenganku di lehernya. Aku menyerukkan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya. Aroma bunga musk lembut menguar dari kulitnya.

Aku turun dari gendongannya, tapi tak membuatku melepaskan pelukannya.

Ini sudah 5 tahun aku tidak menyentuhnya. Tidak menghirup aromanya yang sempat menjadi aroma terbaik selama aku hidup.

Sedetik kemudian dia mencium sisi kepalaku.

Jantungku berpacu hebat, diantara hembusan nafasnya di sisi kepalaku.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Baek."

Dan kembali waktu seakan membeku diantara kami.

* * *

"Jadi, apa sahabat mungilku ini lelah?" dia tersenyum diantara suaranya.

Oh lihat, dimple di pipi kirinya. Tidak pernah berubah.

Dengan sebuah senyuman yang selama ini aku rindukan, Chanyeol menuntunku untuk berjalan keluar dari bandara.

"Emm, No." Aku menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

Oh lihatlah ini, kami hanya tidak bertemu untuk waktu 5 tahun dan perbedaan tinggi kami berdua. Oke, aku benci ini. Tapi aku akui, dia bertambah tampan dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya -secara langsung, oke, bukan lewat videocall kami setiap bulannya.

"Jadi, apa kau lapar?" dia bertanya lagi. Dia melihat sekeliling saat kami berdua sampai di pintu terluar bandara. Aku rasa dia mencari keberadaan mobilnya.

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku tidak lelah dan aku tidak lapar. Oke? Apa aku terlihat mengenaskan?"

Suaraku mengalihkan atensinya.

Dia menatapku. Dia mengusak rambutku dan memandangku dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Oh, Chanyeol hentikan itu atau aku akan meleleh saat ini juga, disini.

"Ingin menikmati malam pertamamu di Boston, manis?"

* * *

Chanyeol membawaku ke sebuah pesta. Ini terasa sedikit asing, tapi aku rasa ini akan menyenangkan. Aku belum pernah datang ke sebuah pesta seperti ini. Sebuah pesta seperti pesta Beta House di Film American Pie dalam versi yang lebih baik—disini tidakmemandang orientasi seksmu—dengan dresscode putih. Ini sungguh hebat—meskipun aku sedikit ragu tentang orientasi Chanyeol saat ini.

Dia tau aku suka menari. Sungguh aku orang yang gila pesta saat SMA. Dan keputusannya membawaku kesebuah pesta adalah keputusan terbaik—meskipun kau harus mengalami jetlag dan mengabaikan lelahmu. Hei, ini Amerika dan kau tidak akan pernah menyesal melewatkan pesta semalam suntuk.

Chanyeol tau ketertarikanku dengan pesta. Diantara lampu warna ungu dan pink, aku melihat seringaian Chanyeol, sebuah senyuman geli dan menggoda.

Dia menarikku dengan tajam, dan cepat. Membawaku mendekat ke arah pinggulnya. Aku terkikik. Oh, aku lebih tidak percaya kini kami berdua saling menempel dan menggoyang pinggul kami. Membuat udara disekitar kami terasa panas. Aku mengikuti setiap langkah dan goyangan yang dia ciptakan.

Aku belum mabuk, hampir, tapi belum. Dia menarikku semakin kedalam, memelukku dengan erat. Okey, aku mulai merasa kepanasan disini, dan aku yakin jika cengkramannya pada pinggulku melemah untuk satu detik, aku akan jatuh karena kakiku seakan tak bisa berdiri dengan benar.

"Mau lagi?" dibelakang kepalaku terdengar dia menggumam.

"Umm—ya." Aku tidak yakin apa yang dia maksud tapi aku tak ingin berkata tidak. Aku harap itu hal yang menyenangkan.

Dan dia menarik tanganku, keluar dari kerumunan ke sisi yang lebih longgar—berada dipinggir kolam renang. Dia sedikit membungkuk dan berteriak diantara musik. "Tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali."

Aku hanya mengangguk, dan dia berlalu dengan dua buah gelas plastik berwarna merah. Oke, sekarang aku paham, dia menawarkanku minuman lagi.

Dengan senyuman sinis dia berlalu meninggalkanku. Aku kembali menggoyangkan pinggulku untuk membunuh waktu sembari menunggunya kembali. Aku tersenyum kikuk. Ini adalah saat saat terbaik dimana kau tidak harus mengurus bayi lima tahun yang merengek memintamu untuk membawa pulang seorang daddy saat kau pulang kerja.

Ini adalah saat terbaik dimana kau bisa mabuk dan bergoyang dan berpesta. Aku kembali merasa muda—ya aku memang masih muda.

"Hei." Kepalaku mulai berputar dan terselamatkan oleh sebuah sapaan yang aku kira itu milik Chanyeol, tapi bukan. Itu sapaan dari seorang pria, dengan sebuah beanny hitam dikepalanya.

"Hei." Aku membalasnya. Berusaha bersikap sopan.

"Kau baru disini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Dengan sebuah gelas di tangan kanannya, dia sedikit membungkuk berbisik di telingaku.

" Aku Kevin." Aku belum sempat menjawab dan dia telah mengenalkan namanya, dengan sebuah uluran tangan.

Oke, Kevin, kau tampan. "Baekhyun!" aku membalas uluran tangannya, berjabat tangan.

Dia menarik tanganku, dan memegang bahuku untuk berbisik ditelingaku. Mengabaikan gelas birnya yang bisa saja sewktu waktu membuatku harus kebasahan.

"Baekhyun, jadi, apa kau bekerja?" dia berteriak, tapi terdengar lirih karena musik yang lebih keras dari teriakannya.

"Nope, aku seorang Mama." Oke—kedua alisnya mengernyit. Tapi dia terkekeh setelahnya dan aku tidak tau alasannya. Apa aku salah bicara? Aku berusaha bersikap sopan, ingat.

"Kau lucu!"

Geez, apa yang salah? Apa yang lucu?

"Ya, aku seorang mama dari anak laki-laki berusia 5, Kev." Dan diakhir aku menutup mulutku matanya membola.

Kevin beringsut mundur. Terlihat ketertarikkannya mengecil dan dia tersenyum canggung.

"Uh, Oke, Baekhyun. Apa kau ingin kuambilkan minum? Atau apapun?" dia berjalan mundur dan hilang diantara kerumunan sebelum aku sempat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Aku tertawa, sangat hambar. Dan menertawai diriku sendiri. Aku tau, ini lucu. Kau pria dan kau seorang mama. Ini amerika, dan akan terdengar lucu ketika kau mengenalkan dirimu yang masih 23 sebagai seorang mama dengan anak usia 5 tahun. Itu sangat konyol.

Chanyeol kembali datang dengan dua buah gelas yang setengah penuh oleh gin dan tonik. Okey, itu sepertinya lezat. Aku sudah berhenti minum alkohol, terakhir saat aku mengandung Taehyung, dan itu 6 tahun yang lalu. Geez, aku rasa satu tegukan saja aku akan mabuk dan terjengkang ke dalam kolam di sebelahku.

Seorang pria, aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia kenalan Chanyeol. Seorang pria tinggi, hampir sama dengan Chanyeol, berdiri dibelakangnya dan membisikkan sesuatu yang aku kira dia bertanya tentang dompet ataupun ponsel, karena tangannya meraba di kantung celana jeans Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan mencoba berlari dari Si pria pirang atau siapapun— Chanyeol sempat memanggilnya tapi aku tak ingat—saat tiba tiba Chanyeol tertarik gravitasi dan dilempar kedalam kolam oleh Si pria pirang.

Aku membuka mulutku, oh apa ini? Satu-satunya suara yang mampu masuk ke pendengaranku adalah bunyi air tertimpa beban dan riuh tepuk tangan serta sorakan dari sekitar kolam.

Aku hanya menganga. Ini sungguh hebat. Aku tertawa sangat keras saat kulihat Chanyeol sudah gelagapan didalam kolam. Kaus putihnya mencetak jelas lekukan bisep dan perut coklatnya. Seksi dan menyedihkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya ke pinggir kolam.

"Bisa bantu aku?" Tanyanya dengan sebuah tangan basah yang terulur.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tapi aku mendekat dan merendahkan tubuhku untuk menggapai uluran tangannya.

Dia mengambil tanganku—dan ya Tuhan, sebuah penghianatan baru saja aku dapatkan.

Diantara seringaian milik Chanyeol, dia menarikku—dan aku secara spontan jatuh melompat kedalam kolam.

Geez. Aku berteriak dan gelagapan. Park—sialan—Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarikku naik. Ini sudah jadi tidak lucu, karena aku hampir mati.

"Hei, ayolah. Maafkan aku oke?" ucapnya. Aku melotot tajam kearahnya.

Dan diantara kegugupanku, aku melihat Park Chanyeol, dengan kaos putih basah yang menempel sempurna di tubuhnya. Dia terlihat lezat.

Pikiranku saling bertabrakan dalam otakku. Aku setengah mabuk, suara riuh yang bising ditelingaku, dan seorang pria lezat dihadapanku baru saja berkata bahwa aku terlihat seksi dengan kaos putihku yang basah, dan sama sepertinya.

Ini sangat dingin, dan panas secara bersamaan, karena tatapannya. Oh—aku hampir saja tidak bisa merasakan diriku sendiri karena Chanyeol sudah mengangkatku naik ke atas kolam. Aku dapat mendengar dia mengumpat 'brengsek' dan 'sialan' diantara garis lurus mulutnya. Menggendongku berjalan entah kemana. Aku rasa menuju mobilnya.

Dan satu satunya yang dapat aku pikirkan saat ini adalah kamar hotel dan seks.

* * *

Suara ketukan langkah sepatu milik Chanyeol diantara lorong hotel Heathman, membuatku merasa semakin gugup. Aku berjalan dibelakangnya. Seperti seorang buttler.

Aku tidak tau apa yang aku pikirkan, pastinya aku tidak tau apa yang tepatnya harus aku lakukan. Chanyeol menarik tanganku untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya. Aku menurut. Sentuhan kulit di telapak tanganku membuat aliran listrik tersendiri dalam darahku.

Aku masuk ke sebuah kamar. Bukan suite yang besar tapi cukup bagus. Dan cukup luas untuk aku sendiri.

Cahaya yang ada sangat tenang, dan terasa nyaman. Aku menikmati lingkungan asing didepanku. Aku berjalan menuju sisi ranjang dan melirik meja nakas disamping ranjang, ada sebuah lampu tidur kecil dengan cahaya kuning yang menenangkan.

Chanyeol menutup pintu dan suara pintu yang tertutup membuatku gugup. Jantungku seperti melompat ke dalam mulutku saat suara langkah Chanyeol mendekat kearahku.

Aku meliriknya sebentar dan menunduk. Mengambil nafas panjang dan menutup kedua mataku berharap aku bisa menghilang. Sialan. Aku seperti anak berusia 5 tahun. Aku seperti Taehyung saat melakukan kesalahan.

Dia berhenti didepanku. Aku mengintip dibalik poniku. Dia menatapku. Dan hanya satu tujuan, diriku.

Dia menyentuh kedua pipiku dengan tangannya. Membuatku mendongak, tapi aku masih memejamkan mata. Sentuhannya membuatku membeku.

"Bernafas, Baek." Bisiknya.

Aku membuka mataku dan mengembuskan apa yang sudah sedari tadi kutahan. Hormonku mengalir kencang karena sentuhannya. Aku merinding diantara sentuhan ibu jarinya disekitar pipi dan bibir bawahku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Seolah aku merasakan pegal dan sebuah kebutuhan untuk terus merasa sentuhan. Apakah ini sebuah—gairah?

Aku mengangkat wajahku, memandang pada kedua matanya. Tatapan matanya lembut ke arahku. Terasa hangat. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menggigit bibirku. Dan aku gagal.

"Aku ingin menggigit bibir itu." bisiknya.

Aku terkesima dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah kalimat terseksi yang pernah Chanyeol ucapkan padaku. Mulutku terbuka sedikit lebih lebar saat aku melepaskan gigitan di bibirku.

Jantungku melompat-lompat dan aku pikir aku akan kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku gemetar dan aku pikir aku terengah engah didepan wajahnya.

Atmosfer diantara kami berubah. Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, tindakan cepat ini membuatku terkejut. Ia menjalankan jari-jarinya ketengkuk leherku, dan dengan lembut menarikku dan seketika bibirnya berada di bibirku. Aku mengerang ke dalam mulutnya, dan memberi celah diantara kedua belah bibirku. Dia memanfaatkan itu. Lidahnya mengambil keuntungan dengan menjelajahi mulutku.

Aku mengaitkan kedua lenganku ke lehernya dan dengan coba coba ikut dalam tarian erotis lidahnya. Menjilat dan saling membelit. Itu sangat basah, dan manis. Aku tak berdaya. Tangannya menaham pinggulku. Dia menempelkan pinggulnya padaku dan aku merasakan ereksinya di perutku. For God sake, Chanyeol menginginkanku.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya. aku masih terengah. Aku tidak pernah dicium seperti ini.

"Apa kau tau aku seorang dominan, Baek." suaranya menginterupsi kebahagianku.

"Uhm, aku tau." Aku bergumam.

"Tidak. Tidak, Baek. Aku harus meluruskan sesuatu. Aku seroang dominan. Itu artinya aku ingin kau menyerahkan dirimu padaku, untuk bercinta denganku saat ini, secara sukarela."

Aku memerah. Oh, aku akan dengan sukarela Chanyeol. Itu keinginanku.

* * *

Dia melepas kaosnya. Celananya masih menggantung di pinggulnya. Sial, aku bergairah hanya dengan tatapannya. Seluruh darahku seperti berkumpul di perutku.

Dengan gerakan yang lambat dia melepaskan kaus yang menempel ditubuhku, dan menurunkan celana kapri ku. Dia mendorongku pelan-pelan ke tempat tidur. Aku pikir dia akan menindihku, tapi tenyata tidak. Dia meraih pinggulku dengan kedua tangannya dan lidahnya berjalan di sekitar pusarku, kemudian dengan lembut menggigit sepanjang pinggulku, perut lalu di sisi pinggulku yang lain. Tangannya meluncur perlahan ke pinggulku, bokong lalu ke pahaku, melepas celana dalamku.

"Ah," aku mengerang.

Tangannya membelai dengan lembut bokongku dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Dia membungkuk kedepan, mencium ke puncak di antara kedua pahaku.

Disana.

Dengan ragu-ragu, aku menggerakkan tanganku ke wajah dan ke rambutnya. Aku bergerak menggeliat. Mencari kebutuhan, penuh dengan gairah.

"Ssst, diamlah, sayang. Kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu." Gumamnya dari pangkal pahaku.

Oh bagaimana aku tidak bergerak ketika sentuhan sentuhan kecilnya bahkan membuatku tenggelam dalam gairah eranganku.

Perlahan dia naik merangkak dengan beberapa ciuman di sekitar pusar dan pinggulku. Salah satu tangannya mencapai putingku. Mulutnya mengulum puiting miliku satunya dan menariknya. Aku merasa sangat basah. Kulitku terasa terbakar. Aku memerah, terlalu panas, terlalu dingin, dan aku mencakar sprei di bawahku.

Aku hampir mengejang saat salah satu tangannya berhasil meraih milikku. Diantara selangkanganku. Ini hampir menyiksa, tapi aku merasa gerakan itu bergema di selangkanganku.

"Ah, Chan..." aku merintih. Menginginkannya. sangat buruk.

Dia merangkak dan aku merasa sangat basah saat dia memasukan miliku pada mulutnya. Mendorongnya masuk dan keluar dengan irama memabukkan. Dia Membawa jari-jarinya menelusuri bokongku dan mendorong kedua jarinya memasukiku. Aku menjerit saat dia melakukannya, lagi, dan lagi. Mendorongnya lebih keras, hingga membuat tulangku lepas dari persendian.

"Oh, Baekie, sayang. Keluarkan, sayang..." dia tersendat sendat. Nafasnya setengah terburu nafsu.

Aku berantakan. Nafasku habis. Aku mengejang saat pelepasanku berhasil terurai didalam mulutnya. Tubuhku hancur menjadi kepingan kecil. Terasa ringan.

Dia kembali mencumbuku, mencium setiap sisi wajah dan inci tubuhku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sungguh indah sayang." Lirihnya saat aku lihat dia mulai berdiri dan melepas kancing celana jeansnya. Okey. Miliknya sangat luar biasa.

Dia sahabatku. Aku bahkan berteman dengannya selama seumur hidupku. Membicarakan mimpi mimpinya. Membicarakan hal mesum lainnya, tapi tidak dengan ini. Miliknya sungguh kuat, dan berotot dan luar biasa.

Dia menarik lututku keatas. Aku mengangkang.

Dia disana, memegang ereksinya yang luar biasa. Mengarahkan kepala ereksinya ke depan lubang berkedut milikku. Perlahan, dia mendorong ereksinya, dengan keras, memasukiku.

"Akh—Chan—eungh.." aku memohon. Aku begitu penuh.

Mulutnya terbuka. Dia mengerang dan menyebut namaku setengah setengah saat memenuhiku.

"Aku akan bergerak sayang. Eungh" dia mengerang. " Kau begitu ketat, sayang."

Dia membungkuk dan dada kami hampir bersentuhan. Dia membuatku merasa semakin penuh ketika dorongan itu tertarik dan kembali masuk. Sedikit asing, namun aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku.

Aku merasakan ototnya didalamku saat dia keluar dan masuk didalam diriku.

Dia menahan tangannya di pinggulku, dan aku merasakan ereksinya semakin cepat didalam diriku, irama yang teratur, dan dia bersemangat mendorong lebih ke dalam diriku.

Berulang kali.

"Akh—" suara kami berdua bahkan saling mengisi.

Dia bergerak lebih cepat, dan lebih keras. Terus mendorong, tanpa ampun dan aku hanya bisa pasrah dan erangan yang terputus.

Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu dalam diriku kembali bangun. Aku mulai menjadi tegang. Sesuatu mendesak naik diantar perut dan dadaku dan aku semakin mengerang. Mengejang hingga tubuhku akan hancur menjadi berkeping butiran kapas.

"Keluarkan sayang." Bisiknya disekitar telingaku.

Dia terus mendorong dengan kuat dan cepat. aku mnegerang dan tanganku menekan sprei semakin dalam.

Aku terengah. Aku tersedak liurku. Aku merasa hancur, dan ringan dan luar biasa.

Dia meledak didalamku. Dia mengerang dan melenguh. Melengkingkan namaku. Mendorong dengan keras dan menegang saat dia membuatku merasa penuh dan kosong secara bersamaaan.

Pikiranku berputar. Tubuh kami hancur dalam kepingan kenikmatan.

Hanya ada aku.

Hanya ada dia.

 **TBC.**

a/n:

Hallo,

Terimakasih untuk review yang sudah masuk.

mohon maaf banget saya ga bisa jawab pertanyaan yg masuk. Jawaban akan terjawab sering cerita yang berlanjut

Salam

please kindly leave a review yaaa . review kalian semangat buat aku ^^

ps: maaf juga nc nya garing. hehe


	9. Chapter 9 truth for guilty pleasure

Aku menghabiskan malam bersama Chanyeol disisiku.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku sungguh merasa aman.

Aku membuka mataku—hanya untuk memastikan bahwa pria dihadapanku ini nyata.

Rambutnya berantakan. Oh Tuhan, ingatkan aku untuk tidak tenggelam terlalu dalam pada kedua maniknya yang sekelam lautan.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhku untuk membelakanginya. Dia disana dibelakangku, mendorong masuk lagi dan lagi. Aku merasa jatuh kedalam jurang terdalam saat Chanyeol kembali mendorong miliknya untuk memasukiku.

Tubuhku seperti bola bola api yang siap meledak saat dia mengejutkanku dengan dorongan tepat pada titik ternikmatku. Mengisi dengan penuh milikku, tanpa henti, tanpa cela, aku merasa luar biasa.

Aku mengalungkan lenganku pada kakinya—yang menjulur tepat didepan dadaku.

Sial. Kami seperti gunting yang bergetar. Pelan, lembut dan intens. Menggairahkan.

Lagi.

Aku bergelut dengan erangan. Setiap dorongan dari Chanyeol membuat seluruh gairahku berputar putar. Aku merintih dalam kenikmatan yang menjalar hingga mematikan syaraf.

Aku bergetar hebat. Aku tau apa yang tubuhku inginkan. Ya, aku tau dengan pasti. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Setiap dorongan dan hentakannya bahkan membuat tulangku terlepas dari sendinya.

"Angh~" Itu dia. Lenguhan lembut dan seksi. Aku bersumpah tidak ada yang dapat menandingi suara itu.

Aku tersentak. Dan terhentak. Dia perlahan tapi intens mencabut dan memasuki.

Oh ya, Chanyeol, lebih. Lagi.

"Angh~ Chan—Akh—Yeol~ Eungh~" Rintihan pelepasanku membuatnya menjadi bersemangat.

Aku merasakan miliknya membeku sebelum tiga dorongan keras terakhirnya. Menumpahkan kehangatan yang menyelimuti setiap inci diriku.

Ini begitu intim.

Hembusan nafas putus asanya perlahan hilang dan digantikan oleh sebuah tarikan pada lenganku.

Dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

Aku cukup lelah. oh tidak. Aku benar benar lelah dan tak berdaya. Aku puas.

Dia membuatku merasa mungil didalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih, sayang." Dia berbisik di telingaku.

Itu cukup membuatku merinding. Aku mungkin akan bergairah jika aku tidak kehabisan tenaga.

Sial, dia menguras seluruh energiku.

"Tidurlah."

Aku bergumam saat dia membisikkan kalimat kalimat penenang disepanjang telinga dan tengkukku.

Dan hal terakhir yang aku inginkan adalah untuk terpejam, dan terbangun dalam pelukannya.

...

Pagi menjemput ketika aku membuka mata, Chanyeol tidak ada disisiku.

Dua hal yang aku pikirkan.

Satu, Chanyeol bangun lebih dulu dariku dan meninggalkan aku sendirian. Di Amerika. Seorang diri. Setelah malam panas kita berdua. Membiarkanku terbangun dengan tubuh yang seolah remuk karena bola raksasa.

Dua, semua ini hanya mimpi.

Keduanya salah.

Chanyeol masih disini.

Dia berjalan ke arahku. Dengan sebuah senyuman kesalahan.

Dia duduk disisi ranjang. Merapikan rambut halus disekita pelipis dan dahiku.

"Hei." Sapaku parau.

"Hei. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" suara huskynya bergetar jika aku tidak salah.

"Feel so good."

Dia tersenyum. Sebuah keterpaksaan.

Apa yang salah?

"Kau baik?" aku memastikan.

"Yeah."

Oke, satu hal yang pasti saat ini, dia merasa bersalah.

Oh tidak. Aku dan Chanyeol.

Kami berdua melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Apa yang salah ketika kau dan sahabatmu—melepas rindu dengan saling mencumbu, oh tidak ingatkan aku itu bukan hanya saling mencumbu. Kami menikmati malam panas berdua. Dengan erangan kenikmatan yang terselimuti dosa.

Guilty pleasure huh? Tapi semua terlambat.

Sebuah rasa bersalah dan penyeselan berlomba lomba menusuk hatiku. Aku rasa itu hal yang baik untuk tidak membahas hal ini karena akan menjadi sangat canggung dan aneh untuk kami berdua.

Chanyeol juga tidak berusaha untuk membicarakan hal ini.

Aku rasa kami berdua tidak ingin membahas hal ini. Oke.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap, Baek."

Dia bangkit dari duduknya untuk menarikku berdiri dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

...

30 menit kurasa cukup untukku membersihkan diri dari sisa seks semalam.

Seks? Oh itu lebih dari seks. Itu bercinta.

Dengan sahabat terbaikmu. Catat!

Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol di setiap inci tubuhku.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapatinya sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya ketika menyadari aku berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sudah?" dia memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya.

"Yea. Aku rasa."

Ini sangat canggung.

Setelah malam panas itu kami membuat suasana disekitar kami terasa canggung.

Bahkan setelah satu perjalanan panjang menuju apartemennya, kecanggungan ini masih bertahan.

Dan disinilah kami, berdiri didepan sebuah pintu berwarna abu. Elegan.

Ini apartemen Chanyeol.

"Masuklah!" Dia membukakan pintu apartemen dan memeprsilakan aku masuk terlebih dahulu.

Such a gentleman, right?

Aku tersenyum dan memasuki apartemennya. Cukup nyaman.

Dia menutup pintu dibelakang kami dan menarik Koper kecilku dengan tangan kirinya.

Dan dia berdiri disana. Gadisnya. Gadis seorang Park Chanyeol.

Dengan sebuah piyama potongan pendek berwarna hijau, berbahan sutra—aku rasa, itu sangat berkilau dan terasa lembut—menatap kami, aku dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. Siap untuk meledak.

Aku tidak tau jika mereka tinggal bersama. Atau mungkin dia hanya menginap. Atau memang mereka sudah tinggal bersama.

Shit.

Aku berada di waktu yang tidak tepat ,aku rasa.

"Euh? Tzu—Tzuyu?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Chanyeol disampingku. Dia terlihat gugup, dan panik. Seperti tertangkap basah. Chanyeol membeku disebelahku.

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Tzuyu, gadis paling beruntung seantero jagat raya.

"Tzuyu, ini Baekhyun. Baekhyun ini Tzuyu."

Aku tertolong saat Chanyeol memecah kecanggungan diantara kami bertiga. Aku bahkan tidak tau harus berkata apa. Apa aku harus menyapanya? Heol. Dia? Jalang milik sahabatku? Oke aku tidak akan pernah akur dengan salah satu diantara mereka.

"Hey, selamat pagi." Dia tersenyum dan mencoba terlihat ramah. Aku rasa.

"Hey, Tzuyu. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu." Aku mencoba bersikap ramah. Ya.

"Ya, senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Dia menghampiriku. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan mengunjungi kami, Baek." Dia melihat kearah Chanyeol. Meminta sebuah penjelasan.

Aku melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Dan dia masih terdiam.

"Eh? Aku pikir aku sudah memberi tahumu, Tzuyu-ah." Aku tau Chanyeol sedang berkelit. Aku tau bahkan hingga pikiran pikirannya. "Ah, lupakan. Lebih baik biarkan Baekhyun untuk beristirahat. Aku rasa dia mendapat Jet Lag yang parah."

Chanyeol menarikku memasuki kedalam apartemen. Meninggalkan Tzuyu didepan pintu itu sendiri setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan pada pipi gadis Taiwan itu.

Oh, bisakah lebih memuakkan dari ini?

...

Aku tertidur kurang lebih selama seharian. Ya, jet lag membuatku tidur seperti mayat dari pagi sampai jam makan malam.

Aku keluar kamar setel ah membersihkan diri. Aku menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol dan Tzuyu di dapur.

Oh aku sungguh tidak tau diri karena berkeliaran di rumah orang lain dan menemukan mereka sedang menyiapkan makan malam, dan dengan tidak etisnya aku hanya berdiri memandangi kedua orang itu.

Sialan. Gadis itu memakai sebuah _crossover halter scuba seath dress_ berwarna putih gading. Itu sangat seksi. Oke, garis di kedua belah dadanya sungguh menonjol. Menjijikkan.

Aku muak.

Harusnya itu aku. Yang menyiapkan makan malam bersama Chanyeol.

Pfft, jika aku bisa bilang, aku akan berkata pada Tzuyu untuk bersyukur pada Dewa dan Tuhan. Dia seperti mendapat Jackpot, karena berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Hei, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Aku menawarkan diri demi sebuah kesopanan. Byun Baekhyun yang sopan.

Tzuyu menoleh kearahku. Dia tersenyum. Tatapan matanya seolah ingin menelanku. Ya, aku tau dia berhak untuk itu. Dia membenciku. Aku membuat Chanyeol tidak pulang kemarin malam.

"Oh hei, kau sudah bangun? Kemarilah. Tzuyu memasakkan kita makan malam."

Wow, Chanyeol sudah kembali dalam mode sahabatnya. Dia kembali bersikap ramah padaku.

Aku bergabung dengan Tzuyu dan Chanyeol dimeja makan.

"Wow, ini luar biasa." aku akui Tzuyu hebat dalam hal memasak. Dan bentuk tubuhnya.

Dia tersenyum bangga. "Ini hanya asparagus dengan telur yang dibalut kue filo dengan saus pedas. Jangan berlebihan."

"Aku hanya bisa membuat ramyun." Heol. Aku bahkan tidak tau apa itu filo dan saus apa?

"Ramyun, tidak ada nutrisi dan tidak sehat." Sialan, jalang ini.

"Tapi itu enak. Ramyun dan kimchi dan keju." Itu Chanyeol.

Membuatku terkikik karena ucapannya.

Chanyeol menuangkan aku sebuah anggur. Heol, aku tidak pernah minum anggur sebelum ini.

Chanyeol beralih menuangkan anggur untuk Tzuyu.

"Oh, Chanyeol, aku tidak boleh minum ini?" Aku menoleh saat Tzuyu menolak Chanyeol menuangkan anggur kepadanya.

Aku penasaran. Aku bahkan baru pertama akan minum anggur dan Tzuyu, jalang ini berpura pura menjadi gadis manis dengan menolak minum? Cih.

"Chanyeol, apa kau lupa?" Tzuyu meraih tanganChanyeol dan menggenggamnya. Oh, tolong.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Chanyeol—itu hanya sebuah pengalihan. Aku hanya tidak ingin memandang dua telapak yang saling menggenggam itu.

"Ehm, ya—ehm—tidak." Chanyeol gugup.

"Chanyeol?" Aku bertanya karena Chanyeol terlihat bingung. Aku tau ada yang tidak beres.

"Eh—Emm—Ini—" Chanyeol memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia terlihat gugup, cemas dan tidak beres.

"Aku hamil. 7 Minggu. Aku rasa Chanyeol lupa akan hal itu."

Jika sebuah ucapan bisa menjadi senjata, mungkin sekarang aku sudah mati dalam satu tusukan.

Tepat mengenai jantungku.

Aku merasa mati rasa saat ini juga.

.

.

.

TBC

.

P.S Chap 9 yang amat sangat buruk.

So sorry, Im trying my best.

chap ini langsung aku upload tanpa aku baca ulang,.

so, you''ll find much of typo there.


	10. Chapter 10 , the daddy is back

"Aku hamil. 7 Minggu. Aku rasa Chanyeol lupa akan hal itu."

Jika sebuah ucapan bisa menjadi senjata, mungkin sekarang aku sudah mati dalam satu tusukan.

Tepat mengenai jantungku.

Aku merasa mati rasa saat ini juga.

Tapi aku bukan tipikal orang yang tidak tahu diri. Aku memberi selamat. Dengan berat hati.

"Oh, Selamat atas kehamilanmu, Tzuyu."

Aku melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak memberi tahuku tentang ini, Chanyeol?"

"Ehm—aku berniat memberi tahumu, Baek. Tapi aku rasa aku lupa." Dia gugup.

 _Shit, apa sesuatu membentur kepalamu, Yeol? Ini adalah hal penting dan kau menyembunyikannya dariku. Sial. Aku ingin menendang selangkangannya sekarang._

Aku memandang Chanyeol penuh dengan pertanyaan dan tatapan membunuh. Kita bertiga terjebak dalam keterdiaman. Ratusan pertanyaan seolah mencekik tenggorokan Chanyeol bahkan untuk berkata-kata.

Satu menit berlalu dalam keheningan dan kecanggungan, Tzuyu membuatku tersentak saat dia berdiri dengan kasar mengangkat piringnya. Aku berdiri mencoba membantu tapi itu tidak berhasil. Aku menumpahkan Wine mahal yang baru pertama kali aku minum itu di meja cantik miliknya.

Oke. Byun Baekhyun yang ceroboh.

Tzuyu merengek dan berteriak. Lihat, moodnya bahkan lebih buruk saat hamil, lebih buruk dari milikku.

Chanyeol berusaha membantu tapi dia memperburuk keadaan. Chanyeol mengumpat didepan wanita yang sedang hamil 7 minggu dengan mood yang amat sangat buruk. Oh sayang, itu sebuah kesalahan.

"Oh Fuck." Satu umpatan lagi keluar dari bibir tebal Chanyeol, dan kami bertiga mematung.

"Chanyeol, sial, jaga bahasamu! Kenapa kau tidak bisa memakai bahasa yang lebih halus, brengsek?" Tzuyu lagi lagi memekik. Oh lihat, dia menangis dan menarik taplak meja cantiknya, dan seluruh benda tak berdosa diatas meja terbanting ke lantai.

DramaQueen.

Aku ragu apakah itu efek hormon karena dia sedang hamil atau memang dia seorang psikopat gila yang memiliki alter ego. 30 menit tadi dia masih jadi putri ayahnya yang manis. Dan lihatlah sekarang, dia bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari ibu tiri Rapunzel. Geez.

Dan lihat, setelah semua benda berserakan dilantai, dia tertawa seperti orang gila. Aku yakin gadis satu ini memang mempunyai alter ego.

"Lihat, lihatlah Chanyeol. Apa yang telah aku lakukan karena dirimu?" Dia masih tertawa dan itu mengerikan.

Chanyeol disebelahku hanya diam. Menatap Tzuyu dengan pandangan _'hei? Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhmu dan kau menyalahkanku atas kekacuan ini?_

Poor Chanyeol.

"Tak apa, semua akan baik-baik saja." Lihat kali ini dia tersenyum, kembali dalam mode Tzuyu-anak-gadis-ayah-yang-manis.

Alter Ego yang mengerikan.

...

2 jam setelah kejadian paling canggung di hidupku, aku, Chanyeol, dan Tzuyu telah berada disebuah pesta peluncuran buku milik teman Chanyeol, atau mungkin teman Tzuyu, entahlah aku tidak terlalu peduli.

Yang aku tau dia bernama Jackson, seorang profesor muda aku rasa. Dia tampan, dan seksi.

Aku tidak berpikir akan mengadiri sebuah pesta formal, aku tak menyiapkan satu setelan jas atau tuxedo. Jadi, disinilah aku dengan sebuah kemeja berwarna pink pastel dengan sebuah celana kain hitam panjang, aku sedikit mengenakan makeup. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti gembel diantara rekan Chanyeol.

Aku berdiri ditengah ruangan, seorang diri dengan sebuah gelas berisi wine di tangan kiriku. Aku seperti orang asing karena ya, aku memang orang asing disini, aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapapun disini, kecuali Tzuyu dan Chanyeol yang berdiri 3 meter jauhnya dariku, berbincang dengan rekan mereka.

Aku akan menangis jika saja aku tak ingat umurku saat ini. Chanyeol mengabaikanku, seorang diri ditengah orang asing yang aku sama sekali tidak tahu mereka berbicara apa. Aku memutar mataku, mengalihkan pandanganku pada apasaja selain Chanyeol yang 3detik lalu melirikku dari ujung matanya.

"Hei?" Aku berbalik dan itu Chanyeol yang sudah ada dibelakangku entah sejak kapan. "Maafkan aku mengabaikanmu, Baek."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dibelakang Chanyeol, Tzuyu berlari kecil dengan dress ketatnya ke arah kami berdua. _Oh tak bisakah kau membiarkan aku dan Chanyeol hanya untuk 5 menit?_

"Sayang, ada Dr. Pilss , kau harus menyapanya." Dia merengek dan menarik narik ujung lengan jas milik Chanyeol.

 _Oh Tuhan, butakan mataku. Aku benci dengan gadis dramaqueen ini._

Chanyeol memutar pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Tzuyu dan kembali memandangku. Aku memberinya sebuah tatapan _' Tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku atau aku akan mati'_ padanya.

"Uh, sebentar, sayang, oke?" Chanyeol mencoba mengelak. Terlihat gusar. Aku rasa tatapanku terbaca olehnya.

"Tapi dia Dr. Pills, Chanyeol. Kau harus menyapanya!" Tzuyu melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Chanyeol. Dia beralih menatapku dan tersenyum kaku. Seolah mengusirku hanya dengan tatapannya.

"Dia benar Chanyeol, pergilah. Aku akan menunggu disini." Aku bahkan tidak memandang Chanyeol saat mengucapkan ini. Lihat? Byun Baekhyun berhati malaikat. Menjadi tau diri dengan tidak menginvasi sahabatku dari gadisnya dan masa depannya.

"Ayo pergi."

Chanyeol berbalik dengan enggan, Tzuyu disebelahnya menarik dengan posesif.

Jika kalian mengira aku akan menunggu Chanyeol selesai menyapa rekan atau apapun itu, kalian salah.

"Heol, apa kau terlalu takut jika Chanyeol berbalik darimu, cantik?" Pikiranku seolah berputar dan memakan kesadaranku.

Tzuyu dan Chanyeol—dan beberapa orang disekitar kami—berbalik dan menoleh kearahku. Tzuyu disana, dengan penuh emosi dia seolah membunuhku hanya dengan sorot matanya.

Sebuah kenyataan baru saja menamparku telak. _Bodoh, apa yang baru saja aku katakan?_

Oh Tuhan. Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Tak seharusnya aku berada disini dengan semua omong kosong ini. Tidak seharusnya aku datang ke sini. Chanyeol dalam hitungan mundur akan menjadi seorang daddy untuk bayinya dengan Tzuyu. Aku seperti sebuah parasit dalam hubungan mereka.

Aku rasa aku tidak bisa lagi berada disini.

Aku berjalan keluar dengan sebuah mantel berwarna cream memelukku. Chanyeol berlari dibelakangku. Dia mengejarku setelah tanpa sopan santun aku membuat gadisnya emosi ditengah sebuah pesta sahabatnya.

"Ya, Baeki, Baek?"

Aku menulikan pendengaranku, untuk kali ini saja. Aku akan mengacuhkan Park Chanyeol.

"Baeki, kau mau kemana? Hei?" Chanyeol masih mengejarku dan berteriak seperti orang gila

"Aku akan kembali. Aku ingin pulang ke korea." Kakiku seakan kaku bahkan untuk terus berjalan menjauhinya.

Chanyeol berhasil menarik lenganku. Dia membuatku berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Hei, ada apa?" dia kehabisan nafas karena mengejarku.

"Ini semua terlalu berlebihan untukku, Yeol. Kau tau, aku seperti masuk kedalam hubunganmu dengan Tzuyu." Kita berdua sama sama kehabisan nafas karena emosi.

"Hei, hei, semuanya baik-baik saja, sungguh."

Apa? Baik-baik saja? Oh, aku senang bahwa kau baik baik saja, tapi aku tidak. Oke? Aku bahkan berputar dalam omong kosong harapanku sendiri.

"Apa? Apa itu baik-baik saja saat aku membuatmu tidak pulang semalam, sedangkan kekasihmu dirumah menanti kelahiran bayi kalian?" _Dan aku bahkan tidak tau sedikitpun tentang ini, Yeol._

"Oh ayolah, Baek, tidak ada yang terjadi, oke. Kita hanya bersenang-senang saat itu."

Jadi, hanya sebuah kesenangan yang tidak berarti? Apa meniduri sahabat gaymu adalah sesuatu yang kau anggap sebelah mata?

"Wow, jadi hanya itu, jadi hanya karena kau ingin bersenang senang, oleh karena itu kau mengundangku kemari? Membuatku terbang ratusan mill hanya untuk ini?"

Aku menarik nafasku panjang. Ini adalah kesalahan. Aku hanyalah seorang dari masa lalu Chanyeol. Aku sudah tidak berarti apapun.

"Hei, aku merindukanmu dan ingin melihatmu. Apa aku salah jika mengundangmu kemari? For God Sake, kau itu teman baikku, Baek."

Aku bahkan hampir tersedak oleh pikiranku sendiri, menahan seluruh emosi dan air mataku karena semua yang aku lakukan hanya untuk membuatnya merasa senang? Oh Tuhan, apa ini benar sahabatku? Dan dia hanya berdiri disana, kehabisan nafas mencoba mencari berjuta alasan bodoh yang lainya.

"Apa aku masih teman baikmu, saat kau bahkan tidak memberi tahuku tentang kehamilan Tzuyu? Kau sungguh menyedihkan, Yeol." Suaraku lirih bahkan hampir habis diujungnya,

"Oke, dengar. Aku hanya ingin kau datang kemari, Baek. Kau tau, kau hampir tinggal disini, maksudku, hampir saja kita bersama sama membangun seluruh impian impian kita. Tapi karena kenaifanmu, semua itu hancur, Baek."

"Kenaifan? Jadi, maksudmu kau menyesali kenaifanku? Karena kenaifanku, Taehyung ada didunia ini Yeol. Asal kau tau, meskipun Taehyung ada didunia ini karena kenaifanku, aku tidak pernah menyesalinya. Kau bahkan menawarkan dirimu dengan suka rela untuk menjadi walinya."

Oh bagaimana aku bisa menyesali keberadaan Taehyung? Dia sangat luar biasa. Dan anehnya, Taehyung selalu mengingatkanku dengan Chanyeol daripada dengan ayah kandungnya, Daehyun. Aku rasa itu karena aku mencintai Taehyung sebanyak aku mencintai Chanyeol.

Sebuah kenyataan baru saja menamparku dengan teramat jelas. Aku mencintai sahabatku, Park Chanyeol.

"Lihatlah aku!" Aku menatapnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan pertama kali saat melihatku? Kau akan berpikir bahwa kehidupanku kacau, tapi apa kau tau, kau yang lebih kacau disini, Yeol." Mataku mulai berarir. "Kau tau, Yeol? Kau bahkan hanya seorang pecundang yang bertekut lutut di bawah kaki pacarmu, menjadi seorang penjilat hanya untuk keberhasilan karirmu? Kau tak lebih buruk dariku. Kau berantakan, Yeol."

"Pecundang?" Dia menatapku tepat pada kedua mataku. "Baiklah, mari kita lihat apa yang kau sebut dengan pecundang. Apartemen mewah, karir didepan mata, teman teman yang baik, pacar yang cantik, dan oh, apa kau tau, aku dan pacarku sedang menantikan kelahiran bayi yang nantinya akan punya orang tua yang utuh. Bukan orang tua tunggal."

Kalimat terakhir Chanyeol berpindah dari pendengaran ke dalam otakku, berjalan pelan menuju hatiku. Tepat. Meremas seluruh nadiku. Aku tidak ingin peduli. Tapi itu semua seperti menamparku dengan keras.

Dia disana, memandangku dengan perasaan bersalah. Dia berulang kali mengucapkan maaf, tapi itu semua hanya sebuah ucapan. Aku bahkan tidak yakin aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Apa dia disana benar benar merasa menyesal? Atau hanya untuk merasa lebih baik karena menyakitiku?

Apa yang terjadi setelahnya adalah sebuah kebingungan. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan untuk bernafas.

Aku menatap pada kedua matanya. Dari seluruh orang yang aku kenal, aku menganggap chanyeol adalah orang yang paling berarti dihidupku. Dia, Park Chanyeol, adalah poros duniaku. Aku bahkan bisa melihat dunia dari kedua manik matanya. Tapi kali ini aku tidak begitu yakin.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku yakin Park Chanyeol sudah tidak berarti lagi di hidupku.

...

Pukul 1 dini hari aku berjalan menuju bandara. Aku memesan tiket penerbangan ke Korea selatan yang paling mendekati saat ini, dan yang paling murah. Dan aku dapat. 3 jam lagi aku akan berangkat ke Korea selatan, meninggalkan semua kenangan dan impian ku bersama Chanyeol. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua barangku di apartemen Chanyeol. Aku meninggalkannya, dan aku beruntung paspor dan semua yang aku butuhkan ada ditas kecil di tanganku.

Aku meraih sebuah kertas yang lusuh karena terlipat. Disana ada gambar yang Taehyung buat.

Aku bahkan belum sempat membuat Chanyeol melihat itu. Membuatnya kagum pada Taehyung.

Aku membangun sebuah tembok harapan untuk Taehyung. Membuatnya berharap bahwa aku akan membawa daddy—walinya pulang saat ini. Tapi semua itu hancur dalam satu helaan nafas. Semua yang aku bangun seperti luluh lantah. Dan dengan bodohnya kepada sahabat terbaikmu, kau jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Aku melihat diriku sendiri. Merasa sangat buruk.

Kalian tau apa yang lebih buruk dari mencintai sahabatmu sendiri? Itu adalah saat kau cemburu dengannya.

Kau cemburu karena dia menukar kehidupannya untuk orang lain dan bukan untukmu. Bahkan semua itu terasa lebih menyakitkan saat dia dengan sukarela menukar harga dirinya dan menjadi seorang yang tak lagi kau kenali.

Semuanya telah rusak. Persahabatan dan juga hati milik kami berdua.

...

15 jam setelahnya, aku sudah sampai di Incheon.

Luhan dan Taehyung menjemputku di bandara.

Aku melihat Taehyung yang berlarian ke arahku. Luhan disana dengan senyuman paling menenangkan—setelah Chanyeol.

Oh ya, dia menyakitiku dengan kejam, bukan dalam artian dia memang membuat luka secara fisik, itu lebih kepada membuatku merasa sangat buruk karena menjadi orang tua tunggal.

Dan kenapa aku harus peduli dengan itu?

Aku hanya harus membangun sebuah tembok baru, bukan harapan, untuk Taehyung kecilku.

Aku harus melanjutkan hidupku. Chanyeol tak lagi berarti apapun untukku.

...

Sehari berlalu, harusnya aku masih dalam masa cutiku, tapi aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan itu. Kehidupan tidak akan berhenti hanya karena kau patah hati. Anakku masih butuh makan, dan aku membutuhkan uang untuk mencukupinya. Dan aku membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk itu.

Aku kembali pada aktifitasku, membersihkan pintu kaca dari hotel tempat ku bekerja.

Disana, disisi lain pintu itu, berdiri Daehyun.

For god sake, apa aku mulai gila? Apa aku terobesi dengan seorang pendamping hidup?

Oh ayolah, aku tidak akan berharap membayangkan Daehyun. Sangat tidak mungkin, setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Meninggalkan benihnya didalam perutku dan hilang begitu saja.

Tapi dia memang Daehyun. berdiri disana dengan tux yang membungkus tubuhnya, seksi. Masih sama seperti dulu, hanya lebih seksi.

"Senang melihatku, dear?" dia membuka pintu itu.

"H—hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sial aku bahkan tergagap didepannya. Apa yang kau harapkan Byun? Sebuah tanggung jawab? Ini bahkan sudah 5 tahun.

"Ehei, jangan seperti itu, manis. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan anakku."

Shit. Darimana dia tau tentang Taehyung? Apa ini Jiyeon lagi? Dan apa itu ditangan kirinya sebuah corsage bunga?

"Aku melihat postingan SNS mu Baek, dan aku yakin bahwa gambar yang kau posting itu adalah gambar milik Taehyung."

"Oh tidak Daehyun, aku hanya memposting hal hal random, dan aku tidak bermaksud apapun." Aku mulai panik. Tidak, aku tidak tau jika gambar Taehyung yang aku posting di SNS akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin menyindir Chanyeol. Bukan Daehyun.

Aku mendorongnya keluar dari pintu hotel. Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi aku tidak ingin ada keributan disini.

"Ayolah Baek, aku ayahnya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. aku bahkan langsung memesan tiket pesawat saat melihat foto Taehyung di SNS mu."

Wow?

"AYAH? Apa kau pikir kau layak disebut ayah? YA! Apa kau ada disana menjadi ayahnya saat dia bangun tengah malam karena sakit perut? Apa kau disana bahkan saat gigi pertanya tumbuh? Apa kau bahkan ada disana ketika dia berusia tri semester pertama di perutku? Kau tidak, Daehyun."

Tidak cukupkah dengan Chanyeol, dan sekarang Daehyun?

"Kau semakin cantik saat sedang marah, Baek."

Bajingan ini.

Aku berbalik masuk kedalam hotel dan dia membuntutiku dibelakang dan berhasil menarik lenganku pada langkahku yang ke lima. Memutar tubuhku menghadapnya.

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf, oke? Aku tau aku menjadi seorang bajingan dengan menelantarkanmu saat itu. Tapi apa kau tau, tidak ada satu haripun dalam hidupku selama 5 tahun ini dimana aku tidak menyesal. Aku setiap hari membayangkan bagaimana rupa anakku, apakah dia mirip denganku atau denganmu ."

Persetan dengan mulut manisnya. Aku mulai frustasi dengan ini.

"Ayolah, Baek. Beri aku satu kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan ankku, apa aku harus merangkak dan memohon di kakimu agar kau memberiku kesempatan?"

Dia menjatuhkan lututnya dan bersimpuh di kakiku, memohon sebuah kesempatan layaknya gentleman.

Sialan, apa yang dia inginkan?

Aku tidak tahan dengan ini.

"Baiklah, satu kesempatan. Dan jika kau mengacaukannya, kau akan selesai, Jung Daehyun."

.

.

.

TBC.

Daehyun is back.

Terimakasih untuk review yang sudah masuk.

Huh, harusnya bisa lebih panjang dari ini. Aku minta maaf karena update yang lama, aku akan usahakan untuk update tiap minggunya. Dan berusaha untuk membuat cerita yang lebih menarik.

Aku mencintai kalian semua, to the yeol and baek.

Regard-

Parkbaekhy.


	11. Chapter 11

"Baiklah, satu kesempatan. Dan jika kau mengacaukannya, kau akan selesai, Jung Daehyun."

Aku membenci pria didepanku. Hampir ingin membunuhnya dengan tatapan tajamku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa membunuh ayah biologis Taehyungku.

Aku memberi Daehyun satu kesempatan bertemu dengan Taehyung. Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang merasukiku hingga membiarkan Daehyun bertemu anakku.

Aku tau ini bukan karena Chanyeol. Ayolah, dia hanya orang lama dalam hidupku yang tidak berarti apapun. Aku bahkan bisa memperjuangkan hidupku dan hidup Taehyung tanpa dirinya. Oke, jadi aku yakin ini bukan karena Chanyeol atau apapun. Ini murni karena aku masih punya hati nurani pada ayah biologis anakku.

.

.

Aku berjanji pada akhir masa cutiku untuk membuat Daehyun bertemu dengan Taehyung. Oke itu bukan berarti aku tidak ikut andil dalam pertemuan ini. Kami bertiga banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Berawal dari Daehyun yang menjemput kami untuk pergi bermain ke Lotte World, itu cukup jauh dari apartemen tempatku tinggal, tapi itu usaha Daehyun untuk membuat Taehyung menerimanya. Oke, dia pintar, anak kecil dan taman bermain. Satu kesatuan. Taehyung tidak keberatan dengan Daehyun, itu bukan berarti tak ada usaha aku menjelaskan semuanya kepada Tae Tae kecilku. Cukup pelik, karena marga Park didepan namanya. Aku memulai dari bagian bahwa Chanyeol yang merupakan sahabatku-dulu- yang dengan seperti Iron Man datang untuk membantu Mamanya (read: baekhyun) menjaga Tae Tae dan berlanjut ke Daehyun, ayah yang sebenarnya harus pergi keluar negri karena suatu hal seperti mengejar monster bersama Avengers dan apapun. Aku membuat kedua orang yang hampir sama brengseknya menjadi pahlawan bagi anakku. Sikap baik Byun Baekhyun.

Aku dan Daehyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan 2 dalam 7 hari untuk Taehyung mempunyai keluarga yang utuh. Daehyun tidak menginap di apartemen kami. Sungguh, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu. Aku hanya akan membiarkan dia berada di apartemenku dengan bebas sampai pukul 10 malam, atau saat Taehung telah masuk jam tidurnya.

3 bulan berlalu. Pertemuan kami yang entah untuk yg keberapa, kami tidak kemanapun, hanya didalam apartemen kami. Menghabiskan hari liburku. Daehyun membantu TaeTae membuat gambar dan segalanya. Dia berusaha menjadi seorang Ayah yang baik. Itu sesuai janjinya. Aku menyadari bahwa kehadiran Daehyun lebih membantu atau mungkin menjadi penting dalam kehidupan Taehyung. Daehyun berjanji akan membantuku membiayai kebutuhan Taehyung. Melebihi apa yang Chanyeol berikan.

Taehyung tidak banyak penolakan, dia menerima dengan baik seperti dia menerima Chanyeol. Seperti sebuah kesempatan, aku membawa ayah yang sebenarnya untuk Taehyung, meski diluar dugaan.

Malam itu setelah kami selesai bermain di dalam apartemen, aku membuat pasta untuk mereka. Daehyun menyusulku didapur. Itu sedikit mengejutkan. Aku belum terlalu terbiasa.

"Hei. Perlu bantuan?" dia bersandar di meja makan kami.

Aku mengintip dari balik bahuku.

"Hei. Dimana TaeTae?"

"Dia diruang tamu. Sepertinya dia lelah. Dia tertidur."

"Aku rasa kau cukup baik dalam peranmu. Kau cukup pantas menjadi seorang ayah." Aku masih sibuk dengan pasta yang kurebus.

"Ehei. Aku memang ayahnya okay?"

"Hampir." Aku mendelik kearahnya dan berjalan menuju wastafel pencuci piring.

"Apa aku perlu melamarmu agar menjadi ayahnya sesuai hukum?"

"Shit!"

Sebuah tangan melingkar diperutku. Membuatku tersentak dan menumpahkan panci penuh dengan air dingin rendaman pasta. Oke itu membuatku, dan Daehyun basah.

Sial. Seluruh lantai dapurku basah dan lengket karena pasta.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja Daehy—" Aku bergerak panik.

"Hei, tak apa. Tenang oke?" Daehyun menarik tanganku. Itu diluar dugaan.

Aku tidak tau Daehyun bisa setenang ini, atau aku memang terlalu panik. Tapi dia disini, mencoba membuatku tenang. Ini menjadi lebih baik. Pembahasan tentang ayah, pernikahan dan apapun itu membuatku muak. Hal itu membuatku teringat perkataan Chanyeol tentang orangtua tunggal dan bayinya. Sial. Aku masih memikirkan itu bahkan ini sudah 3 bulan berlalu.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkan handuk." Aku melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tanganku.

Aku bergegas menuju kamar mengambil handuk untuk Daehyun.

Daehyun masih disana, dengan—oh Shit, apa itu sebuah perut coklat—berdiri bersandar pada meja dapur dan topless. Goddes. Aku kehabisan napas. Daehyun sangat sangat hot karena disini terasa panas.

Aku berjalan mendekat dengan udara tipis disekitarku. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelah aku berdehem dan memberikan sebuah handuk padanya. Yang aku tau adalah aku sudah duduk di atas meja dapur dengan kaki melingkar diantara pinggangnya dan Daehyun mencumbu seluruh permukaan kulitku. Ini terasa panas dan luar biasa.

Aku tau ini tidak akan menjadi simple.

Aku hanya berharap Taehyung tidak segera bangun untuk satu jam kedepan.

.

.

Pagi harinya aku harus bekerja. Semalam terlalu panas dan banyak gerakan, bokongku tidak bisa diajak berjalan dengan benar. Dan Lugan sangat jeli karena menyadari itu. Aku sedikit mengangkang setelah melakukan seks.

"Ehey, apa yang terjadi dengan selangkanganmu, Byun?" Luhan menarikku ke meja resepsionis.

"Umm~~" tanpa harus kujelaskan itu adalah pertanyaan retotis Luhan. Dia tau aku melakukan seks semalam.

"Oke, jadi siapa pria beruntung ini?" dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Dae~~hyun?" aku mencicit dan menunduk. Sedikit rona merah di kedua pipiku.

"Dae-APA?" Luhan membuat dua bola matanya hampir berpindah tempat.

Sial. Aku seharusnya diam. Dan tidak berjalan mengangkang.

Aku duduk dihadapan Luhan di balik meja resepsionis.

Luhan menatapku dengan datar, tanpa ekspresi. Tapi aku tau jika aku melihat kedua manik matanya, aku akan mati saat itu juga.

Tapi aku bukan orang yang akan tahan dengan keterdiaman Luhan. Aku lebih baik menjadi tuli karena ocehannya.

"Uh, ayolah Lulu?" Aku mulai merajuk dan dia masih diam menatapku bahkan tanpa berkedip.

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN?"

Oke aku akan mati dalam tiga hitungan mundur.

" APA KAU GILA? APA KAU YAKIN OTAKMU MASIH BERFUNGSI?"

Aku menunduk. Luhan akan menjadi sebuah monster teriakan jika dia benar benar jengkel. Tapi itu lebih baik. Sungguh. Ini lebih baik daripada diamnya.

"Eung, Lulu, ayola—" Aku bangkit dari duduku. Mencoba mendekat pada Luhan.

" Stop. Hanya diam disitu, Byun!"

Aku kembali tertarik pada tempatku semula duduk. Menatapnya dengan seluruh tatapan anak anjing yang aku punya.

"For fuck sake!" dia menghela nafas. Aku tau ini membuatnya frustasi lebih dari yang bisa dia bayangkan.

"Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang sebenarnya merasukimu? Apa kau sebegitu frustasinya?"

Aku menunduk dalam. Oke aku bodoh.

"Ya, Baeki-ah~ apa kau tidak ingat siapa dia?" –Dia berkata lirih. Perlahan berjalan ke arahku.

"Dia adalah pria~ yang membiarkanmu pergi sendirian~ pada tengah malam~ dengan sebuah kondom yang tertinggal di lubangmu!" Oke Luhan yang berkata lirih lebih menyeramkan.

"Aku tau Lulu. Tapi dia ayah TaeTae." Apa aku baru saja membela Daehyun? "Taehyung sangat senang saat bertemu dengannya, Lu." Dia memutar matanya lebih dari 3 kali dalam satu kalimatku saja.

"Baek, itu bukan berarti kau bisa tidur dengannya, oke?" Luhan mendengus pelan dan duduk disebelahku.

"Okey, aku tau ini salah. Tapi~ badannya sangat bagus. Ya, benar benar bagus. Double wow untuk perut coklatnya." Aku menyeringai diakhir kalimatku. "Dia sangat hot!" aku berbisik pada Luhan.

Luhan tidak percaya ucapanku. Tidak, bukan untuk badan seksi Daehyun, tapi untuk semuanya. Untuk aku yang kembali menerima Daehyun dengan cepat. Aku akan menikah dengannya. 1 bulan dari sekarang.

Oke, ini memang terlalu cepat. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberikan Taehyung sebuah keluarga. Dan ekspresi bahagia Taehyung ketika aku mengenalkan Daehyun. Aku tidak akan bisa menolak kebahagiaan Taehyung, demi Tuhan. Itu adalah satu satunya hal yang akan aku lakukan.

Aku bukan orang jahat. Oke aku juga bukan orang baik. Aku hanya lelah menunggu. Chanyeol disana, dia disana dengan seluruh kebaikannya yang tanpa alasan. Tapi itu tidak cukup. Dan ketika Daehyun datang, itu semua terasa menjadi lebih baik dan lebih lengkap. Aku ingin bersamanya karena Taehyung membutuhkan itu.

.

.

Dihari pernikahanku, aku seperti kelinci paskah yang gila. Aku tidak berhenti melompat-lompat. Aku ingin melihat segala sesuatunya.

Aku bahkan kepanasan dan gugup. Ini pertama kalinya aku menikah.

Luhan tak berhenti memperingatiku untuk diam dan tenang. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Dia kesal dan berlalu pergi menuju altar. Dia pendamping priaku.

Lima menit setelahnya ayahku datang dengan setelan tuxedonya. Dia mengatakan beberapa hal tentang sebuah keyakinan, dan keraguan. Selebihnya dia hanya membuatku merasa tenang. Dia membawaku berjalan keluar menuju altar.

Dalam perjalananku menuju altar, aku melihat Kyungsoo dalam barisan ke tiga kursi jemaat. Di sebelahnya kosong. Itu harusnya jadi tempat Chanyeol. Hei, aku sudah memberinya undangan bahkan mengirimkannya ke Boston. Tapi aku rasa dia memiliki waktu yang sibuk.

Mungkin Chanyeol terlambat, mungkin pesawatnya delay. Apa aku kecewa? Oh tidak, ini hari pernikahanku. Aku sudah cukup banyak merasakan kekecewaan. aku memilih untuk menggabungkan semua kekecewaan itu menjadi sebuah kepingan kepingan puzzle kebahagiaan di hari pernikahanku.

Aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas saat aku lihat Daehyun disana, berdiri dengan setelannya. Di sebelah kiri dibagian bawah panggung altar ada Luhan dan Taehyung. Aku sangat gugup dan bangga dalam satu waktu. Oh tuhan aku tak mampu menggambarkan semua ini, karena aku terlalu bahagia.

Aku tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan saat aku dan Daehyun mengucap janji suci didepan pendeta.

.

.

1 minggu berlalu setelah pernikahanku. Chanyeol dan aku masih belum berbicara. Bahkan untuk ucapan selamat atas pernikahanku.

Itu lucu karena dia sahabatmu. Dia bahkan tidak datang atau mengucapkan apapun. Aku tau hubungan kami tidak terlalu baik pada terakhir kali kami bertemu.

Tapi ini pernikahan sahabatmu. Kau tidak akan setega itu untuk tidak hadir.

Aku tau Chanyeol tak lagi berarti dalam hidupku. Tapi itu sungguh keterlaluan karena aku sudah memberinya sebuah undangan.

Oke beberapa kali dia mencoba menghubungiku lewat telepon. Tapi itu tidak bisa menjadi alasan. Aku membencinya.

Aku menolak beberapa panggilannya.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung seterusnya. Aku sedikit banyak merasa kasihan. Oke dia masih sahabatku walaupun dia menyebalkan.

Ada beberapa hal yang harus kami selesaikan.

Aku mencoba menghubunginya pada saat jam istirahat di tempatku bekerja. Aku tidak bisa menelponnya saat dirumah karena Daehyun akan mengamuk. Itu jelas karena ada sesuatu diantara mereka yang aku yakin itu bukan hal baik. Daehyun melarangku berhubungan dengan Chanyeol.

Ponselnya tidak tersambung, jadi aku memutuskan menghubungi apartemennya.

Itu tersambung dan Tzuyu yang menerimanya.

Aku menanyakan beberapa hal tentang kehamilannya. Dia terdengar tidak baik-baik saja.

Aku menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol, dan seperti suatu kejutan.

Tzuyu dan Chanyeol telah putus. Mereka tidak lagi tinggal bersama.

God damn Park Chanyeol.

Apa yang selama ini sudah aku lewatkan?

...

.

.

TBC.

p.s : aku benci baekhyun menikah dengan daehyun. Dan apa apaan daehyun yang possesive?

Dear , apa semakin buruk di chap ini? Jika iya, aku minta maaf.

Oh ya, aku mau minta pendapat, aku berencana mau kasih beberapa chap dalam sudut pandang Chanyeol, apa kalian setuju? Mari berikan review untuk chap ini, dear.


	12. Chapter 12

Aku menghubungi apartemen Chanyeol. Itu tersambung. Bagus.

Beberapa kali aku mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, tapi gagal.

"Halo? Tzuyu speaking."

"Uh, hei, ini aku, Baekhyun. Apa kabar?"

"Hei. Baik."

"Uh, bagaimana kandunganmu?" -sial. Aku gugup.

"Ya, bagus. Dia sehat. Apa ada sesuatu?" -nadanya culas.

"Um, apa aku bisa berbicara dengan Chanyeol? Aku menghubungi ponselnya, tapi itu tidak tersambung. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Ada sedikit jeda. Dan sebuah helaan nafas di seberang sambungan.

"Apa kau tidak tau? Aku sudah tidak tinggal dengannya lagi. Kami sudah putus." -what the fucking hell? Apa-apaan dengan putus dan tidak tinggal bersama?

"Uh, Ya. Baiklah. Maaf, sampai jumpa."

Aku menutup panggilan dengan Tzuyu.

.

* * *

.

Tzuyu dan Chanyeol telah putus. Mereka tidak lagi tinggal bersama.

God damn Park Chanyeol.

Apa yang selama ini sudah aku lewatkan?

Aku rasa Chanyeol sudah melupakan fakta bahwa aku adalah sahabat baiknya. Dan ini membuatku frustasi, demi Tuhan, aku hanya ingin tau keadaannya. Tidak lebih.

Terakhir kali dia putus dengan Jiyeon, dia hampir gila, dan hampir seperti pengidap anorexia. Kurus, dan mengerikan. Oh bukan berarti aku berkata anorexia itu mengerikan, hanya saja, aku tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol seperti itu. Aku pernah mengabaikan dan hampir membencinya, tapi tidak bisa untuk melihat dia tidak sehat. Itu adalah pilihan terakhir untuknya.

Aku mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol lewat e-mail. Itu satu satunya cara terakhir yang dapat aku pikirkan.

* * *

 _ **From: baekhyun_byun**_

 _ **To: ChanyeolPark**_

 _ **Subject: hey, giant.**_

 _ **Hei, giant, ini aku Baeki.**_

 _ **Apa kabar? Aku menghubungimu ponselmu beberapa kali tapi itu tidak tersambung.**_

 _ **Kau baik? Aku mendengar kau tidak tinggal bersama Tzuyu.**_

 _ **Apa ini karena aku berkunjung?**_

 _ **Aku minta maaf. Tolong kabari aku secepatnya, arra?**_

 _ **Love, baeki.**_

* * *

Mungkin aku berlebihan, tapi aku sempat beberapa kali berpikir apa yang terjadi pada hubungan Chanyeol tidak lepas dari kunjunganku ke Boston.

Oke, aku akui itu memang salah, aku tidur dengan Chanyeol. Aku membuat dia menjadi seorang antagonis dalam hubungannya. Jalang, bukan?

Dan aku melupakan fakta bahwa gadisnya itu sedang hamil. Oh Tuhan aku rasa aku membuat karma datang kepada Chanyeol dengan begitu cepat. Karena aku tidak hanya membawa mendung didalam hubungannya. Aku membawa hujan. Dan itu hujan badai.

.

* * *

.

Aku sibuk dengan segala urusan pekerjaan, aku dipromosikan di bagian resepsionis bersama Luhan, karena aku begitu rajin dan mungkin sedikit serbuk keberuntungan baru saja jatuh diatas kepalaku.

Dari balik meja resepsionis, aku memainkan ponselku. Untuk beberapa kali aku masih menunggu Chanyeol menghubungiku, karena, hell, dia sedang tidak baik baik saja menurut otakku.

3 bulan setelah aku tahu bahwa Tzuyu dan Chanyeol putus, Chanyeol masih belum menghubungiku.

Apa dia begitu frustasi dan patah hati? Ayolah, aku tau aku bersalah. Tapi aku sudah berusaha meminta maaf dan menghubunginya. Dia sedikit kekanakan.

Dia bahkan tidak mencoba menelpon atau membalas emailku.

Oh shit, aku lupa bahwa aku pernah mengiriminya email.

Aku membuka email lewat komputer dihadapanku. Tidak ada pesan masuk. Ini sedikit membingungkan. Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengabaikan permintaan maafku.

Aku membuka setiap menu yg ada dalam email itu dan berakhir pada spam.

Emailnya dialihkan ke spam. Aku tidak tau sejak kapan tapi ini sedikit mencurigakan.

* * *

 _ **From: ChanyeolPark**_

 _ **To: baekhyun_byun**_

 _ **Subject: re; hey, giant.**_

 _ **Hey, aku baik.**_

 _ **Ya aku tidak tinggal dengan Tzuyu. Aku putus dengannya. Dia berselingkuh dan aku bukan ayah dari bayinya.**_ ** _Mengejutkan?_**

 _ **Hmm, jangan khawatir, okey, lagipula aku tidak siap menjadi seorang ayah. :)**_

 _ **Apa kau baik? Bagaimana pernikahanmu dengan Daehyun?**_ ** _Aku ingin kau bahagia, Baek._**

 _ **Titipkan salamku untuk Taehyung.**_

 _ **-your big giant, yeoli.**_

* * *

Oh tuhan, aku hampir tidak bisa menahan liquid di mataku saat membaca email dari Chanyeol.

Aku merasa buruk karena tidak ada disana untuknya.

Aku hampir tidak pernah ada untuknya selama ini. Aku bahkan jarang memikirkan Chanyeol. Dan ini membuatku merasa sangat buruk.

Aku tahu aku membutuhkan waktu yang banyak untuk membuang seluruh egoku dan mencari tahu tentang Chanyeol dan menyadari bahwa apa yang aku lakukan adalah salah.

Aku salah tentang banyak hal.

Aku pergi begitu saja dari Boston, tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, masuk dalam sebuah hubungan-shit-itu sahabatku sendiri yang bercinta denganku. Dan aku mengabaikannya, hampir membencinya.

Aku sungguh manusia paling bodoh.

Aku bahkan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan atau apapun itu.

Aku menikah dan berpikir dia membenciku disaat dia mengalami saat saat tersulit.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan?

Aku melipat kedua tanganku dan menyembunyikan wajahku di kedua lenganku.

"Hey? Kau sakit?" Luhan yang duduk disebelahku mengelus lembut kepalaku.

"Aku baik, Lu." Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatap Luhan yang terlihat cemas dengan keadaanku.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya, meyakinkan Luhan bahwa aku memang baik.

"Ya, kau memang harus baik. Apa kau lupa kau kita harus ke Jeju minggu depan?"

Oh tidak, aku bahkan melupakan bahwa aku harus melakukan sebuah pelatihan di Jeju bersama Luhan.

"YAK! Jangan bilang kau lupa, huh?" Aku memutar mataku malas.

"Aku tidak lupa, Lulu sayang. Aku hanya belum bersiap. Aku juga belum memberi tahukan hal ini pada Daehyun dan Taehyung." Aku berdalih. "Daehyun belum kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya."

Daehyun memang sering pergi. Sudah 1 minggu dia berada di Jeju untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis dalam usaha investasinya. Ini membuatku sedikit lebih baik mengetahuin bahwa aku bisa bertemu dengannya di Jeju nanti. Aku ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan.

"Haish, si Jung sialan itu! Apa kau tau dia dimana? Ini sudah hampir satu minggu dia tidak menghubungimu, Baek. Itu mencurigakan."

"Hey, Jung yang kau bilang sialan itu suamiku, asal kau tau-" sebuah telepon, dari Daehyun masuk. Menghentikan ucapanku kepada Luhan. Aku mengangkat ponselku dan menggoyangkan di depan wajah Luhan. "Dan aku tau dia ada dimana, rusa cerewet."

Luhan memutar matanya dan mendecih saat aku mengangkat telepon dari Daehyun.

"Hey." Aku tak kuasa menahan senyum diwajahku saat mendengar suaranya.

"Hey. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau masih di Jeju?" -Aku memikirkan tentang kejutan yang akan aku berikan padanya, dan itu membuatku bersemangat.

"Aku baik. Uhh~ ya aku masih di Jeju. Maaf karena aku baru menelponmu sekarang."

Aku melonjak kecil dari tempat dudukku. Seperti kelinci kecil.

"Well, itu bagus. Apa kau akan pulang minggu ini?" Aku mati matian menahan euporia dalam nada bicaraku.

"Uhh~ ya, Baek, tidak, aku minta maaf. Lusa aku sudah harus berada di Jepang. Aku harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan beberapa investor disana." -Jepang? Itu berarti minggu depan aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya? Aku tidak bisa bertemu dia di Jeju?

"Oh, oke, b-baiklah." - suaraku terdengar lirih. Sebuah kekecewaan kecil. Cukup kecil karena ya, aku sedikit merindukan Daehyun. Rencana memberikan kejutan untuknya otomatis gagal.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan segera pulang. Sampaikan salamku untuk Taehyung."

"Ya, akan kusampaikan." Nada suaraku bergetar.

"Oke, aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu, aku mencintaimu, sayang."

Secepat itulah sambungan itu terputus.

Baiklah. Aku tidak masalah. Aku bisa menitipkan Taehyung pada ayah dan ibuku.

Dan seminggu akan cepat berlalu saat kau sibuk. Benar. Aku masih bisa bertemu Daehyun selepas kegiatan trainingku di Jeju.

.

* * *

.

Ini adalah hari pertamaku menjalani training. Aku sudah berada di depan hotel Don Bosko, cabang hotel tempatku bekerja di Jeju. Aku menarik koper kecilku dan disebelahku Luhan berbicara tentang betapa pegal dan lelahnya dia dengan perjalanan dari Seoul kemari.

Aku kebetulan satu kamar dengan Luhan.

Aku membereskan semua barang bawaanku dan tidak berniat untuk melihat sekitar.

Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan Luhan. Aku sendiri sudah cukup lemas karena tadi pagi aku sedikit terlambat bangun dan harus disibukkan dengan mengantar Taehyung ke rumah orang tua ku.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku.

"Lu, bangunkan aku saat makan malam, oke?"

Aku memejamkan mataku dan kudengar Luhan menjawabku dengan gumaman singkat.

.

* * *

.

4 hari berlalu, selama masa trainingku tidak ada yg spesial. Hanya kau harus bangun pagi, menjalani training hampir 10 jam. Satu satunya waktu berhargaku adalah saat aku kembali ke kamar hotel dan merebahkan tubuhku.

Ini adalah hari terakhirku berada di Jeju. Besok pagi aku harus sudah kembali ke Seoul. Hari ini Luhan mengajakku jalan-jalan disekitar hotel untuk mencari beberapa souvenir.

Aku masuk ke sebuah cafe saat sudah 4 jam aku berkeliling dengan Luhan. Aku memesan Caramel Frappucino. Aku duduk di dekat jendela dengan Luhan.

Pemandangan pantai adalah yang terbaik. Hembusan anginnya menyejukkan hingga hati. Aku tidak tau jika pantai akan menjadi semenenangkan ini.

"Uhhuk~" Itu Luhan. Di tiba-tiba tersedak.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku yang semula bermuara di luar jendela, ke arah Luhan.

"Apa kau baik?" Aku memberinya sebuah sapu tangan.

"Ya, aku baik." Dia mengusap beberapa bulir bubble tea yang mengalir di sekitar mulutnya.

"Uhm, Baek? Bukankah itu Jiyeon?" Luhan menunjuk seorang gadis yang berjalan memasuki cafe dengan dagunya.

Atensiku berlari menuju arah yang ditunjuk Luhan.

Disana Jiyeon berjalan dengan beberapa orang yang aku rasa mereka adalah manajernya dan asistennya. Oh untuk sebuah informasi, dia menjadi seorang model majalah dewasa yang sukses. Ya, dia membuka paha untuk beberapa agar memuluskan karirnya.

Jiyeon mengamati sekitar dan mendapatkan aku sedang menatapnya. Dia melepas kacamata hitamnya dan berbisik pada seorang disampingnya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Hei. Lama tidak berjumpa." Dia tersenyum hangat kepadaku.

"Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku membalas. Seadanya. Ingatkan aku ini adalah jalang yang membuat Chanyeol seperti orang anorexia.

"Apapun bisa aku lakukan. Aku seorang model. Dan itu terdengar seperti aku sedang melakukan beberapa pekerjaan. Apa kau sedang berlibur?" Dia angkuh dan masih berdiri disisi mejaku.

"Ya, aku sedang berlibur." Aku berbohong.

Dia menyeringai.

"Uh, apa kau kesini dengan Daehyun?"

Aku menolehkan pandanganku kearahnya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi. Di hotel dekat pantai."

"Uh, ya." Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa. Berada diantara sebuah kebohongan dan kenyataan.

"Oh Baek, apa kau punya kontak Chanyeol? Beberapa hari lagi aku akan ke Boston untuk pemotretan. Aku rasa ada beberapa hal yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya."

Aku menatapnya dan berdehem sekali. Memberinya sebuah tisu dengan nomor ponsel Chanyeol diatasnya.

Oh bilang aku bodoh karena memberikannya kontak Chanyeol. Aku tidak tau apa yang aku lakukan. Ungkapan Jiyeon tentang Daehyun yang berada di Jeju membuatku seperti idiot. Semua pusat dari perhatianku adalah Daehyun-hotel-jeju-bukan jepang. Halo, bumi memanggil Baeki, apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Terimakasih. Bye." Dia berlalu begitu saja.

Aku bergegas berdiri, dan Luhan tersentak karena pergerakanku yang tiba tiba.

"Lu aku harus kembali ke hotel."

"Tunggu!" Itu Luhan. "Aku rasa Jiyeon benar. Lihatlah itu." Luhan menunjuk kearah luar jendela, didekat bibir pantai yang langsung terlihat dari tempat duduk kami.

Disana, disekitar pantai, seorang pria-yang ya Tuhan, itu sangat terlihat seperti Daehyun- sedang berjalan disekitarnya dengan seorang gadis dengan potongan dress pendek berwarna peach.

Aku menajamkan pandanganku. _Tidak mungkin itu Daehyun. Ayolah dia sedang berada di Jepang._

Aku mencoba berpikir positif.

"Mungkin hanya mirip, Lu." Aku mengalihkan atensiku kepada Luhan dan dia memutar matanya.

"Ck~ Aku yakin itu Daehyun." Luhan bersikeras.

Aku berdehem dan mengambil ponselku. Aku menekan panggilan cepat angka 2 dan itu langsung berada pada sambungan dengan Daehyun. Dan tidak tersambung.

Aku mencoba sekali lagi dan itu masih tidak tersambung.

"Apa itu Daehyun?" Luhan menunjuk ponselku dengan dagunya.

"Ya. Tidak tersambung. Aku rasa dia sedang bertemu kliennya." Lihat, aku masih mencoba berpikir positif.

"Ck~ Baeki, sayangku, aku rasa memang itu tidak akan tersambung. Lihatlah? Itu adalah Daehyun. For God Sake, bukalah matamu." Luhan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Pandangannya memicing ke arah Daehyun.

Hey, ada apa dengan semua orang? Pertama Chanyeol, yang meragukan kebahagiannku dengan Daehyun. Kedua, Jiyeon dengan omong kosong bertemu Daehyun. Dan ketiga Luhan.

Aku kembali menoleh pada arah seorang pria tadi. Dan shit, apa itu mereka sedang berciuman?

Oh Tuhan. Aku harap itu bukan suamiku. Suamiku berada di Jepang, kan?

"Brengsek! Aku akan kesana! Jika itu Daehyun, aku pastikan selangkangannya akan mendapat sebuah hadiah!" Luhan beranjak berdiri.

Aku tersentak dari pandanganku dan ikut berdiri mengejar Luhan.

"Lu, tunggu." Aku menarik tangan Luhan. Otomatis dia berhenti.

Luhan menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya dan wajah memerah.

Sial aku yakin itu memang Daehyun.

"Uh~ aku rasa itu memang Daehyun, Lu."

"Lalu tunggu apa lagi? Kau harus menghajarnya, oke? Dia berselingkuh darimu, bodoh!" Luhan menghempaskan tanganku.

"Tidak. Oke, aku rasa ya, dia berselingkuh. Tapi aku mohon." Aku sedikit merengek pada Luhan.

Ini tidak seperti aku baik-baik saja melihat Daehyun berciuman dengan wanita. Di belakangku.

Aku hanya, seperti sesuatu membuatmu tidak bisa bernafas. Itu terasa sesak dan hatimu menjadi berat.

Wajahku memucat. Mataku perlahan berkabut dan tergenang dengan liquid bening.

Luhan meraih bahuku dan memelukku.

"Baek." Luhan menepuk punggungku dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Oke ini lebih baik.

Aku menarik nafasku perlahan. Dan panjang.

"Bisakah kita ikuti Daehyun? Maksudku. Aku hanya ingin memastikan." Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Luhan dan menyeka beberapa air disekitar mataku.

"Baiklah. Kita akan mengikutinya." Luhan menepuk bahuku sekali lagi dan mengajakku berjalan untuk mengikuti Daehyun yang berjalan menuju sebuah hotel.

Aku mencoba menahan sesak didadaku. Sialan. Ini sangat terasa tidak nyaman. Dan aku tidak peduli jika aku menjadi seorang penguntit.

Daehyun masuk ke hotel Don Bosko. Itu adalah hotel tempatku menginap. Dan kebetulan hotel cabang tempatku bekerja. Jiyeon benar tentang beberapa hal.

Aku dan Luhan bergegas menuju ke arah resepsionis. Luhan sedikit berbicara dengan resepsionis dan menjelaskan bahwa kami adalah salah satu pegawai hotel yang sama yg ada di Seoul. Resepsionis itu mengangguk dan mengetikan beberapa hal di komputernya.

"Ya, ada sebuah reservasi atas nama Jung Daehyun." Resepsionis itu menjelaskan kepada Luhan.

Aku berdiri diam dibelakang Luhan.

"Dan ini adalah sebuah reservasi pernikahan dan paket bulan madu." Dia menambahkan.

Aku berharap tuli saat ini juga.

"Brengsek!" Luhan mengumpat didepanku. "Kapan itu akan berlangsung?"

Kakiku lemas seperti sebuah agar agar.

"Oh, itu hari ini. Jam 3."

Nafasku terasa seperti terenggut dari peredarannya.

Ini akan menjadi sebuah tragedi seperti dalam drama jika saja ada sebuah lagu sendu yang berputar disekitarku.

Aku hanya menginginkan sebuah kebahagiaan kecil. Apa itu salah?

Saat menikah dengan Daehyun, aku tau ini tidak akan menjadi mudah untuk memaafkan seseorang. Hanya aku tau ini akan berakhir dengan baik. Ya, aku berharap pernikahanku akan berakhir baik.

Jika seseorang bertanya apakah aku bahagia dengan pernikahanku, aku akan menjawab, ya.

Karena seluruh yang aku inginkan adalah menjadi penting untuk seseorang. Menjadi milik seseorang. Dan menikah dengan Daehyun adalah sebuah hal yang baik, kan?

Aku hanya ingin memberikan Taehyung sebuah keluarga dan Daehyun ada disana setelah seluruh kekacauan yang aku dan Chanyeol lakukan.

Ini seperti aku memberikannya sebuah kesempatan yang sangat baik, dan menjadi sebuah lelucon karena aku tidak tau apapun sama sekali karena dia dengan sebuah keinosenan datang kepadaku menawarkan sebuah hal baik dan membuatku percaya.

Aku seperti sudah menyerah dengan keegoisanku dan aku berharap Daehyun akan lebih baik dari apapun. Tapi nyatanya aku salah.

Aku memberikan seluruh kepercayaanku padanya. Dan itu hanya seperti sebuah gurauan untuk Daehyun.

Seluruh pendengaranku berdengung dengan hal hal yang seolah sepeti menertawakan kenaifanku.

Aku memandang Luhan. Dia disana mengumpat beberapa kali dengan kasar dan berbicara dengan resepsionis. Indra pendengarku seakan tuli. Semua terasa seperti dalam gerakan lambat dan bisu.

"..Baek. Baekhyun!" Panggilan Luhan mengembalikanku pada sebuah kenyataan. "Kita harus segera menyusul Daehyun!" Aku memejamkan mataku rapat. Menahan seluruh kesedihan yang bertumpuk didalamnya.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi."

Seketika itu Luhan menarikku ke dalam lift.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku hanya tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Ini seperti sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras. Yang membuatmu hancur hingga menjadi berkeping.

Aku dan Luhan sampai di lantai 9 dan berjalan di sebuah lorong. Kami berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua dengan nomor 367.

Luhan dengan kasar mengetuk pintu didepan kami.

Aku? Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya berdiri. Nafasku saja terasa satu satu. Sedikit limbung antara sebuah kenyataan dan sebuah delusi.

Oke kalian tau saat nyawa kalian akan terenggut. Seperti itulah. Aku tidak bisa menjabarkan. Hanya seperti jiwa kalian tercabut dari raga.

Aku gugup. Sungguh. Tapi aku tidak mungkin lari. Aku mengambil nafas dalam. Mengepalkan kedua tangannku secara erat. Ini seperti mengumpulkan seluruh amarahmu dalam satu kepalan.

Jadi, saat pada ketukan entah keberapa -yang terdengar kasar- pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan Daehyun dalam balutan bathrope.

Dia melotot, matanya membola. Dan berdiri disana. Mulutnya terbuka dan menutup. Dia terbata.

Bahkan aku yakin dia tidak tau apa yang akan dia ucapkan.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam dan panjang. Dan entah dorongan darimana kepalan tanganku bersarang pada hidung bangir Daehyun. Secara mendadak dan sangat cepat.

Itu sukses membuatnya berteriak geram dan sebuah lolongan kesakitan menyeruak disekitar kami.

Saat dia limbung karena pukulanku, Luhan menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju Daehyun yang masih menunduk memegang hidungnya yang berdarah.

Dan disana, seorang wanita tergopoh setengah telanjang-sial ini menjijikkan-berlari menghampiri Daehyun di dekat pintu.

Aku menarik Daehyun berdiri. Aku menyeringai ke arahnya.

Wanita disamping Daehyun hampir menjambakku tapi dia didorong oleh Luhan.

"Jung Daehyun. Apa kau mengenalku?" Aku berkata sangat lirih. Dan pelan.

Daehyun meringis. Aku sendiri merinding dengan suaraku.

Aku menghempas Daehyun ke tembok disebelah pintu kamar hotel itu.

Dia meringis.

"48 jam dari sekarang, kau akan mendapatkan surat gugatan cerai dariku dan aku harap, semoga pernikahanmu kali ini berjalan dengan baik."

Setelah itu aku berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Aku sama sekali tidak melirik wanita itu.

Aku berjalan cepat di lorong dengan dagu yang terangkat. Aku mengabaikan Luhan yang berjalan sedikit berlari mengejarku.

"Hei, Baek. Daebak. Kau sungguh keren." Sungguh Luhan tidak tau waktu saat ini.

Aku mengabaikannya dan berjalan masuk kedalam lift menuju lantai dimana kamarku berada.

Aku masuk kedalam kamar dan merebahkan diriku diatas bed.

Aku seperti tertelan kedalam duniaku. Aku seperti berada dalam dunia fantasiku yang diiringi ribuan alunan lulabi.

Aku tidak merasa sedih. Tidak cukup sedih. Aku hanya merasa kosong.

Oh Chanyeol. Apakah seperti ini rasanya?

...

..

.

TBC

* * *

A/n:

Terimakasih untuk review chap sebelumnya. Aku tau itu menyebalkan karena Baekhyun menikah dengan Daehyun. Maaf :(

Dan, aku kaget saat beberapa review mendukung Daehyun dan Baekhyun menikah, hehe.

Terimakasih karena kalian begitu baik, dear.

Btw, aku akan kasih pov dari Chanyeol. Tapi tidak sekarang. Mungkin di sesi akhir dari FF ini. Hehe aku usahakan untuk bisa segera membuat Chanyeol lebih banyak di FF ini.

Dan ingatkan aku jika ada typo, aku membuat chap ini lewat hp karena leptopku kebetulan rusak. 😊

Terimakasih untuk semua review dari:

Park Shita, parkobyunxo, hauradhiyafa, GUEST (3 *kalo ga salah*), gita9393, honeybyul, Hee, Rucha Byun926, strawbaekk, yoogeurt, FlashMrB, indrian, chanbaekforlife, fah2695, cybh, LQ, phantom d'esprit, byunae18, ikakaaaaaaaa, BaekhyunBohayHot, cbpark, HunBaekChan69, nisa0994, happinessdelight65, Bubblelights, yeoja1999, yhnr12, selepy, adistii, tkxcxmrhmh, Find who am i, RChasania HHS, istiqomahpark01, sukanyasamabaek, Baekhyun, V, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, chanhyun, yeolovebaek, PRISNA CHO.

Aku mencintai kalian . 💕


	13. Chapter 13

Aku tidak pernah menantikan atau berharap bahwa didalam hidupku akan terjadi sebuah momen dimana aku akan mendapati pasangan hidupku memuja makhluk lain dihadapanku.

Entahlah. Ini hanya terjadi begitu saja. Dan sangat spontan.

Aku tidak bisa percaya bahwa hidupku penuh dengan omong kosong tentang sebuah kesetiaan.

Aku sedih. Aku sudah merasa sedih. Ya. Cukup sedih.

Tapi semuanya baik. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal dengan semuanya. Bahkan untuk sisa waktu hidupku yang aku habiskan dengan menjadi suami Daehyun. Aku tidak menyesal.

Tuhan mengajarkanku segala sesuatu sesuai caranya.

Jadi aku hanya harus terus hidup dan menjalaninya. Demi diriku sendiri dan juga Taehyung.

.

* * *

.

Hari itu, 2 minggu setelah aku kembali dari Jeju aku duduk di atap apartemenku dengan Taehyung.

Malam itu langit tidak secerah biasanya tapi ada beberapa bintang yang masih terlihat.

Aku memeluk Taehyung dan mencoba menjelaskan segala sesuatu tentang tidak akan ada lagi Papa Daehyun. Seperti aku bisa menjaga kami bertiga menjadi sebuah keluarga, tapi itu ternyata tidak. Jadi hanya akan ada kami berdua. Mama dan Taehyung.

Taehyung bahkan sempat bertanya, kenapa seseorang bisa tidak ada lagi.

Bahkan dia berkata bahwa itu tidak apa apa jika tidak akan ada lagi Papa Daehyun asalkan dia masih mempunyai Mamanya.

Dan aku hanya bisa bernafas pelan. Entahlah. Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuh kecil Taehyung.

Itu akan menjadi sebuah pertanyaan hingga ia dewasa.

.

* * *

.

Paginya, aku membereskan semua hal tentang Daehyun. Ini akan melelahkan tapi terlihat baik bahwa ini adalah apartemenku dan aku hanya akan membuat ini menjadi milikku dan Taehyung

Jadi, saat aku dalam usaha membereskan segalanya, ada beberapa fakta yang mengejutkan. Selama ini Daehyun membuat aku menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol selama ini selalu menghubungiku, bahkan saat seminggu setelah aku kembali dari Boston. Semua berkat Daehyun yang memblokir nomor Chanyeol diponselku, membuat email Chanyeol teralihkan di kotak spam. Dan seluruh kartu pos yang Chanyeol kirim, semua tersimpan rapi didalam sebuah laci meja kerja Daehyun.

Bajingan itu benar benar.

Ada sebuah surat, sedikit lusuh karena bekas remasan. Itu dari Chanyeol.

* * *

 _ **Dear, Baeki..**_

 _ **Hei, kau baik?**_

 _ **Dengar, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini.**_

 _ **Kau berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Seseorang yang akan selalu ada untukmu, dan yang akan mencintai setiap bagian dari dirimu, terutama kekuranganmu.**_

 _ **Aku tahu Taehyung kecil membutuhkan ayahnya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu. Serius. Jadi jika ada yang aku katakan adalah sebuah kesalahan dan kau tidak setuju, maka jangan acuhkan itu. Dan aku janji tidak akan pernah membahas tentang ini lagi.**_

 _ **Daehyun tidak pantas untukmu, Baeki.**_

 _ **Dua kali aku melepaskan kesempatan bersamamu. Mari kita berhenti takut dan mengambil kesempatan. Aku tau aku bisa membuatmu bahagia. Maaf jika aku baru tahu ini sekarang.**_

 _ **Hubungi aku jika kau punya perasaan yang sama.**_

 _ **Love, Chanyeol.**_

* * *

Jadi, aku tidak bisa memastikan bahwa paru-paruku masih bisa bernafas dengan baik karena itu terasa seperti terisi dengan satu galon penuh air. Aku tenggelam dalam isak tangisku sendiri.

Aku terlalu bodoh karena tidak melihat sesuatu hal dengan baik seperti Chanyeol.

Dia disana, mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku bahkan mengabaikannya dan menikah dengan bajingan gila yang Oh Tuhan, dia ayah Taehyung.

Tapi semua sudah terjadi. Aku bahkan tidak tau kapan surat itu dikirim. Ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk membahasnya. Aku bahkan terlalu malu hanya untuk meminta maaf pada Chanyeol.

Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang jalang yang berlari kesana dan kemari. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat ini semua terlihat baik-baik saja bahwa Chanyeol mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

Ini terlihat seperti kesalahanku karena aku adalah orang jahat disini. Jadi aku akan menjadi semacam the god of antagonism jika aku melemparkan diriku kepada Chanyeol setelah perceraianku.

Bahwa sebenarnya, faktanya, aku tidak ingin Chanyeol mengetahui perceraianku. Itu sangat memalukan.

Jadi aku hanya harus melupakan semuanya dan melanjutkan hidupku.

.

* * *

.

Setahun setelahnya, dengan sedikit tabungan dan bantuan dari ayahku, aku resign dari tempatku bekerja dan membuka sebuah kedai es krim di sekitar daerah Garosu-Gil. Hanya kedai kecil. Tapi itu benar benar milikku.

Aku menyewa sebuah ruko kecil.

Luhan beberapa waktu membantuku terutama saat opening kedai. Tidak terlalu ramai hanya selalu ada pelanggan itu cukup membuatku bangga.

Beberapa kali aku melihat ada seorang pria tinggi yang menatap kedai es krimku lama. Tidak cukup lama, sudah 3 hari selama 15 menit dia akan berdiri didepan kedaiku. Kadang sore, atau pagi.

Dia tinggi. Menggunakan sebuah topi baseball putih dan masker dengan hoodie kebesaran. Mirip Chanyeol. Beberapa kali aku memang memgira itu Chanyeol. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi. Chanyeol tidak mungkin disini. Dia bahkan tidak lagi menghubungiku. Kita tidak lagi saling berhubungan. Hubungan kami bahkan sudah bisa dibilang berantakan dan hancur.

Jadi saat hari ke empat orang itu berdiri didepan kedaiku, aku menghampirinya. Ini sudah hamlir jam tutup kedai.

"Permisi, Tuan. Apa anda mencari seseorang?" Dia sangat tinggi jadi aku harus sedikit mendongak walaupun kami berjarak sekitar 2 meter.

Pria itu menatapku. Matanya mirip dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Maaf apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" -Dia masih diam dan malah menatapku tajam.

Aku berdehem karena sedikit risih dengan tatapannya. Aku berbalik dan ingin mengabaikan pria tadi.

Tiga langkah dalam perjalanan kembali, sebuah suara menginterupsiku seperti sebuah dentuman keras yang langsung menghancurkan pertahananku. Suara husky itu.

Aku seperti menjadi sebuah es yang membeku.

"Kau sangat kurus, Baekhyun."

"Ch-chanyeol?" aku bergumam lirih.

Kedua tangan disamping tubuhku mengepal. Bukan karena hawa dingin malam, tapi karena aku tidak siap jika apa yang akan aku lihat adalah sebuah hal nyata. Aku berbalik dan dari tempatku berdiri, seorang pria tinggi dengan sebuah topi baseball itu menatapku tajam. Maskernya sudah ia lepas. Sebuah senyuman terpatri jelas di wajahnya. Itu Chanyeol. Dia berdiri disana. Sangat kurus dari terakhir aku lihat, dan sangat tampan.

"Chanyeol? Apa itu benar kau?" Aku rasa mataku sedikit rusak.

Dia tersenyum dan berjalan kearahku. Tangannya mengelus lembut rambutku dan turun ke pipiku.

"Ya, ini aku. Sebuah kejutan, bukan?"

Ini sangat canggung.

Jadi aku menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya masuk kedalam kedai.

Aku membawanya masuk. Dia duduk disebuah meja untuk 2 orang.

Aku menutup kedaiku. Aku butuh waktu berdua dengan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas." Aku tersenyum dan berlalu berjalan ke dapur.

.

* * *

.

Butuh waktu 10 menit untuk aku membuat nafasku berjalan normal.

Itu Chanyeol. Yang sedang duduk di dalam kedaiku. Sial. Aku merasa ini seperti mimpi.

Aku memagang dadaku, menahan jantungku yang melompat lompat.

Aku mengatur nafasku pelan pelan dan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

Jadi setelah aku rasa laju nafasku sedikit lebih baik dan terlihat sedikit normal, aku mengambil sebuah cangkir dan mulai membuat coklat panas.

Sebelum sebuah tangan melingkar disekitar tubuhku.

Aku bersumpah, jantungku belum kembali menjadi normal. Aku sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan sebuah serangan jantung.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Dia memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Bahkan aku bisa mencium aroma musk dan kayu disekitar nafasnya.

Oh Tuhan, kakiku seperti jelly. Aku lemas. Tubuhku terasa sangat dingin. Aku yakin jika dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya dalam 10 detik aku akan mati kehabisan nafas. Aku bahkan menahan nafas sedari tadi.

Otakku mulai berhitung dan pada hitungan ke 7 dia melepaskan pelukannya dan membuatku berbalik. Menyudutkan ku pada top table dapurku. Tanganku masih memegang cangkir berisi serbuk coklat. Jadi dia mengambil cangkir itu dan meletakkan disekitarku. Dia menaruh telapak tanganku untuk bersandar pada top table dan dia mengungkungku seolah aku adalah gadisnya. Padahal tidak. Aku pria, dan aku bukan lagi sahabatnya.

Dia menatapku. Aku melarikan pandanganku disekitar bahunya. Dia bertambah tinggi.

Aku ingin memeluknya.

Sungguh. Aku sangat merindukan setiap inci pelukan Chanyeol.

Setahun aku berpura pura baik baik saja dan aku hancur saat ini.

Dia membawa daguku untuk sedikit mendongak dan menatap tepat pada wajahnya. Tapi aku masih melarikan pandanganku disekitar. Kemana saja asal bukan pada manik matanya.

Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku hancur yang sangat dalam.

"Hei, lihat aku." suaranya sangat lembut dan dalam.

Aku menelan liurku sendiri karena aku hampir tersedak karena tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Suaranya masuk kedalam telingaku dan membuat hatiku semakin berantakan.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Suaranya lembut dan bergetar.

Aku menatap matanya dan disana ada sebuah luka. Aku tau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku hanya merasa segala sesuatunya akan menjadi semakin buruk setelah ini.

Mataku mulai memanas bahkan disaat dia belum mengatakan apapun.

Aku memandangnya dan dia terlihat kabur karena mataku penuh dengan air.

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh. Maafkan aku Baek." Dia menangis. Dan aku semakin tidak bisa membuat semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Aku makin ikut menangis bersama dia.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Jiyeon. Maafkan aku. Sungguh. Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan."

Dia terisak.

Aku menarik lehernya dan memeluknya erat.

Ini seperti sebuah karma sedang mempermainkanku dan Chanyeol.

Jangan tanyakan hatiku karena itu sudah terasa kebas dan mati rasa. Aku bahkan ragu jika jantungku masih berdetak.

Ini sangat sakit dan nyeri. Padahal didalam sana tidak ada apapun selain sebuah beban yang menghimpit tepat ditengah dan menghancurkan tulang disekitarnya.

Aku tidak butuh alasan apapun. Oke, aku baik baik saja. Tak apa. Chanyeol hanya sebatas teman dimasa lalu. Tidak apa apa karena dia pasti akan menikah juga. Dia akan melanjutkan hidupnya.

Jadi aku berusaha baik baik saja padahal wajahku memerah basah karena air mata.

"Tak apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Aku menepuk pundaknya. Mencoba menenangkan padahal aku disini juga sama hancurnya dengan dia.

Dia terisak di atas kepalaku. Air matanya sangat banyak, membuat rambutku basah. Aku masih menepuk punggungnya dan bergumam bahwa semua baik baik saja.

.

* * *

.

Kami menghabiskan 15 menit untuk berpelukan dan saling tenggelam dalam isakan.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan membawanya kembali duduk di didepan.

Akan ada sekitar beberapa hal dari kami berdua yang keluar dari jalur. Jadi kami akan mulai membicarakannya beberapa.

Dia menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang Jiyeon yang datang ke Boston untuk fashion week, ya dia seorang model, dan mereka akhirnya keluar untuk kencan dan Jiyeon yang mempunyai ide untuk tidak hanya sekedar nongkrong bersama. Jadi mereka akan bertunangan dalam waktu dekat dan segera menikah sebelum Jiyeon harus tampil di fashion week lagi. Oh, dan Jiyeon yang memintaku untuk jadi pendamping pria Chanyeol. Oke. Ini sangat tidak lucu. Apa dia gila?

Aku berusaha mengerti. Meskipun ini sedikit klise karena dia akhirnya akan menikah dengan gadis pertamanya dan aku harus berdiri di sekitar altar jadi pengapit pengantin pria-oh jeez-ini gila. Aku akan menghargai itu. Serius. Aku bukan remaja 17 tahun lagi. Aku 25 tahun hampir 26 mungkin, jadi aku akan mengerti bahwa beberapa hal tidak akan berjalan sesuai keinginanku. Aku hanya harus menghadapinya. Dengan baik atau buruk. Dan aku harap Jiyeon adalah yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol.

Jadi disinilah kami, aku berdehem dan fokus ke cangkir dihadapanku. Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari kantong hoodienya.

Itu sebuah boneka teddy bear kecil berwarna putih. Hanya seukuran telapak tangan. Benar benar kecil.

Dia menggenggam teddy kecil itu dan menggoyangkan di depan wajahku. Dia tersenyum padahal mata dan hidungnya sangat merah.

"Serius? Aku bukan remaja lagi, Yeol." aku memutar mataku padanya.

Aku jadi ikut tersenyum dengannya dan kami tertawa bersama. Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang lucu. Aku hanya merasa keadaan kami berdua membaik bahkan tanpa perlu ada hal yang harus diluruskan.

"Kau tau baek, aku merasa seperti kembali ke masa lalu." Dia yang pertama menghentikan tawa.

Aku berdehem dan fokus pada ucapannya. Aku menatap matanya dan kembali pandanganku menjadi kabur karena aku seolah terlempar pada kenangan kami di masa lalu.

Ketika air mataku mulai menetes, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tanganku yang berada disekitar cangkir coklat mikikku, dan menggenggamnya.

"Maaf." Aku hanya mampu bergumam, dan kembali meneteskan air mataku. "Maaf aku tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal saat di Boston dulu."

Dan isakanku pecah saat Chanyeol melepas tanganku dan berdiri, beranjak ke arahku dan memelukku.

Dia berlutut di hadapanku dan memelukku erat. "Hei, tak apa. Aku payah saat itu, oke. Terimakasih karena waktu itu kau mau datang. Aku sangat menghargai itu."

Dia menepuk punggungku. Aku merindukan dia yang seperti ini. Sentuhannya yang membuatku tenang.

"Mama!" itu Taehyung.

Dia berlari masuk, dibelakangnya ada Luhan.

Aku melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan menghapus air mataku. Chanyeol menoleh ke asal suara kecil itu dan dia menatapku saat Taehyung berlari melemparkan dirinya padaku.

Chanyeol menatapku dan bertanya tanpa suara. "Taehyung?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Hei, little boy. Apa kau jadi anak baik hari ini?" aku melepas pelukanku dan mengusak kepala Taehyung kecil.

"Ne~. Mama ahjussi ini siapa?" Taehyung berbisik ditelingaku tapi itu terlalu keras jadi Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya.

Aku melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan dia bertanya apakah dia boleh. Dan aku mengangguk padanya.

Dia mendekat ke arah Taehyung dan berlutut dihadapan malaikat kecilku.

"Hei, jagoan. Apa kau tidak ingin memeluk daddy?" Chanyeol mengusak rambut disekitar dahi Taehyung.

Taehyung sedikit bingung, jadi aku berbisik kepadanya bahwa ahjussi didepannya adalah Chanyeol Daddy dan Taehyung seketika menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya membola dan dia sedikit melompat seperti kelinci paskah.

Dia mundur dan membungkuk hormat kepada Chanyeol dan mengucapkan beberapa kata maaf karena tidak mengenali Chanyeol.

Taehyung lalu berdiri tegak dan dengan malu malu berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Dia berbisik apakah boleh dia memeluk Chanyeol.

Aku menikmati itu. Saat Chanyeol memeluk dan menggendong Taehyung kesana kemari.

Sedetik aku merasa seperti dejavu.

Dan pada akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa ini adalah apa yang aku bisa sebut sebagai sebuah keluarga.

Aku. Taehyung. Dan Chanyeol.

.

.

TBC.

P.s:

Hei, aku tidak tau dengan kalian tapi aku sedih baca beberapa bagian dari chap ini. Apalagi tentang Taehyung.

Terimakasih untuk dukungan kalian. Sungguh 😊.

 **Park Shita, parkobyunxo, hauradhiyafa, GUEST (3 *kalo ga salah*), gita9393, honeybyul, Hee, Rucha Byun926, strawbaekk, yoogeurt, FlashMrB, indrian, chanbaekforlife, fah2695, cybh, LQ, phantom d'esprit, byunae18, ikakaaaaaaaa, BaekhyunBohayHot, cbpark, HunBaekChan69, nisa0994, happinessdelight65, Bubblelights, yeoja1999, yhnr12, selepy, adistii, tkxcxmrhmh, Find who am i, RChasania HHS, istiqomahpark01, sukanyasamabaek, Baekhyun, V, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, chanhyun, yeolovebaek, PRISNA CHO, vampirDPS, Hyera832, Jyotika Ai, Chanchanbaek.**

Aku mencintai kalian . 💕


	14. Chapter 14

_Backsong: I miss you - Soyouu. ((Biar dapet feelingnya)_

 _._

.

Aku hampir frustasi karena disatu sisi hatiku, aku masih mengharapkan pria dihadapanku. Yang beberapa waktu lagi akan menikah dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Jika aku bisa, aku ingin memohon didepannya, bahkan berlutut dihadapan Chanyeol, hanya untuk membuatnya membatalkan pernikahannya.

Lihat bagaimana dia dan Taehyung bersama. Bagaimana dia berkata bahwa Taehyung harus memanggilnya Daddy, padahal dia akan menikah dengan Jiyeon dan bukan dengan Mamanya. Bahkan dia bukan Daddy yang sebenarnya untuk Taehyung.

"Hey, kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku." itu Luhan.

"Dia akan menikah, Lu." Aku berujar lirih.

"Aku bersyukur mempunyai teman sepertimu, Byun." Luhan tiba tiba duduk disampingku.

"Ya..." Aku bahkan tidak ingin berkata apapun. Ayolah aku hampir tenggelam dengan air mataku sendiri. Hidupku berantakan dan ini semakin berantakan. Bahkan disaat aku hampir bisa memperbaiki semuanya.

"Maksudku, ketika aku mendapatkan masalah dalam hidupku, aku hanya perlu melihat dirimu, dan berpikir dengan sudut pandang yang lain." Oke, Xi Luhan memang mempunyai mulut yang kejam, dan sangat realistic.

Jadi aku mulai terisak saat menyadari bahwa hidupku memang benar benar hancur dan tidak ada satupun hal yang benar. Tentang bagaimana aku dan Chanyeol yang selalu melewatkan kesempatan untuk bersama. Tentang surat yang dia kirim entah kapan, tentang bagaimana dia melewatkan dua kali kesempatan untuk bersamaku. Kami selalu saja kelewatan. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa selama ini mungkin saja Chanyeol mempunyai perasaan kepadaku. Itu sangat bodoh karena aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir tentang itu. Entahlah, atau mungkin memang aku dan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah tertulis untuk bersatu.

.

* * *

.

Jadi, disela antara kesibukanku dan setelah kunjungan Chanyeol dengan kabar baiknya, oh ayolah, itu memang kabar baik seharusnya, Jiyeon berkata kepadaku bahwa aku harus menjadi pengapit pengantin prianya. Jiyeon juga berkata, bahwa dia berterimakasih kepadaku, karena aku, yang memberi kontak Chanyeol padanya saat di Jeju, jadi dia bisa kembali melemparkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol saat dia di Boston.

Jadi aku hanya harus menunggu saat undangan dan tiket pesawat pulang pergi yang dikirim Chanyeol dan Jiyeon datang ke tempatku.

1 bulan setelahnya, sebuah paket dari Boston-itu Chanyeol dan Jiyeon-datang ke kedai milikku. Dua buah undangan pernikahan berwarna peach datang kepadaku bersama tiket pesawat. Hey. Oke satu untuk Luhan, jadi aku harus membeli untuk Taehyung jika aku harus mengajaknya.

Oh baik, untuk informasi, Chanyeol bersikeras Taehyung menyaksikan setiap momen penting dalam setiap fase hidup Daddy-nya. Atau dalam kata lain Walinya.

Itu memuakkan karena anakku harus memanggilnya Daddy.

.

.

Hari dimana aku akhirnya harus menyaksikan sahabatku menikah tiba.

Aku, Luhan, dan Taehyung terbang selama belasan jam ke Boston.

Sampai di Boston, Chanyeol berkata bahwa temannya, yang dia berkata bernama Kris atau siapa, akan menjemput kami.

Aku dan Luhan keluar dari pintu kedatangan dan melihat seorang pria tinggi memakai sebuah tuxedo dengan rambut blondenya, membawa sebuah kertas kecil yang disana ada namaku dalam huruf kapital besar.

Aku melambai kearahnya dan dia melepas kaca matanya.

Itu Kris, sangat tampan.

Untuk informasi, Kris adalah teman Chanyeol, yang melemparkan Chanyeol kedalam kolam saat aku berkunjung ke Boston.

Okay, dia tampan, dan berhasil membuat Luhan menjadi bersikap seperti seorang perawan yang kasmaran. Dia-Luhan-bersikap manis dan tidak menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Hey, aku Byun Baekhyun." Aku sedikit berlari dan kesusahan karena Taehyung di gendonganku dan sebuah koper dan tas di tangan satunya.

"Ya, aku Kris. Apa kalian terkena macet di angkasa atau apa? Ini sudah sangat terlambat." Kris melipat kertas nama ditangannya dan memasukkannya di kantong tux nya.

"Oh geez, apa dia benar benar manusia?" itu Luhan yang bergumam disampingku.

"Baiklah Byun Baekhyun, dan kau, temannya yang manis, mari kita bergegas karena 45 menit lagi acaranya akan dimulai." Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Luhan dan menarik koper milikku dan milik Luhan.

.

* * *

.

Selama di perjalanan dari bandara menuju gereja tempat Chanyeol dan Jiyeon menikah, Kris banyak bercerita tentang bagaimana dia tidak menyukai setiap detil diri Jiyeon. Tentang bagaimana wanita itu menjadi seperti iblis dibeberapa waktu. Kris bahkan sempat berkata bahwa dia akan lebih menyukai jika Chanyeol menikah denganku saja daripada dengan jalang satu itu.

Oke , aku memikirkan tentang apakah aku akan menjadi pengapit pengantin prianya, atau harus menjadi penghancur di pernikahan sahabatku.

Jika itu memungkinkan, aku akan melakukannya.

Aku muak dengan semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupku.

Jadi, sekali saja ini, aku akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku.

Kris melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa.

40 menit kemudian aku sampai di gereja.

Aku membawa langkahku berjalan menuju pintu utama gereja.

Semua terlambat.

Chanyeol dan Jiyeon berjalan beriringan dengan lengan Jiyeon yang menempel erat pada Chanyeol.

Kalian tidak akan tau betapa sulitnya ini, ketika harus melihat sahabatku melihat ke arah dimana aku berdiri. Dengan sebuah senyum bahagia, dengan seorang disebelahnya yang sialnya itu bukan diriku.

Terlalu terlambat.

Aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman, dengan seluruh sisa tenaga dan kesadaran yang ada, aku melambaikan tanganku dan bergumam _'Hey, selamat. Kau melakukannya dengan baik.'_

Chanyeol disana, menatapku dan membalas ucapan selamatku dengan sebuah permintaan maaf.

Aku tidak sanggup. Ini sangat rumit dan terlalu menyakitkan. Aku tidak bisa bernafas dan mataku memanas. Dalam jarak sepersekian meter didepanku, berdiri satu satunya makhluk hidup lain yang mampu menghancurkan hati seorang Byun Baekhyun dengan begitu mudahnya. Jadi aku berbalik dan, Luhan dengan Taehyung digendongannya melihatku yang hampir tersedak karena menahan isakanku.

"Baek.." Luhan memanggilku tapi itu hanya menjadi suara suara yang bahkan tidak bisa aku dengar dengan baik.

Aku melarikan pandanganku kemana saja asal tidak pada Taehyung, dan detik itu juga Taehyung turun dari gendongan Luhan dan berlari ke arahku.

Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi Taehyung menangis. Jadi aku berlutut dan memeluk Taetae kecil. Taehyung menatapku dengan mata sembab dan tatapan sedih. Tangan tangan kecilnya menangkup kedua pipiku. Ditengah isakannya, Taehyung berkata bahwa Mama tidak boleh menangis. Taehyung bahkan berjanji bahwa Mama akan baik-baik saja. Daddy akan kembali untuk Mama.

.

* * *

.

"Baek? Baekhyun, sudah waktunya."

Saat ini aku duduk didepan sebuah meja bundar yang diselimuti telapak dari kain sateen berwarna peach, dengan hiasan bunga carnation berwarna pink muda dan putih yang tertata rapi dalam sebuah vas kecil berpita warna senada. Panggilan dari Luhan membangunkanku dari lamunan dan membuatku menoleh kearahnya yang kini tengah duduk manis disebelahku. Aku tersenyum padanya.

Aku melihat ke sekitar dan kudapati banyak tamu yang sedang memperhatikanku. Aku berdiri dan merapikan setelan tuxedo berwarna putih gading dan tersenyum ke arah para tamu yang hadir di sebuah pesta pernikahan ini.

Aku akan memulainya. Sedikit sambutan di hari pernikahan Chanyeol.

Aku suah menyiapkan ini. Ya.. Aku sudah menyiapkannya, bahkan hatiku.

"Hai, semuanya." Aku menarik nafas karena waktu seolah berhenti. Seseorang, tolong ingatkan aku, bahwa ini merupakan salah satu hari terbaik dalam hidupku.

"Untuk kalian yang belum mengenalku secara langsung, aku Baekhyun, sahabat Chanyeol." Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah para tamu undangan. Beberapa menyambutku dengan senyum dan aku membalasnya, dan beberapa terlihat acuh sibuk dengan orang disebelahnya.

Dihadapanku, Chanyeol dengan setelah tuxedo biru navy tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum yang menenangkanku. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya kepadaku, memintaku untuk melanjutkan sambutan.

"Dan hari ini adalah salah satu hari terbahagia dalam hidupku." Aku melirik ke arah Taehyung yang sibuk dengan kue dihadapannya. Luhan disebelah Taehyung, tersenyum padaku, baiklah dia menguatkanku.

Jadi aku memulai dari awal, saat dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dimana dia mulai bercerita tentang segala mimpi mimpi anehnya. Hingga malam dimana kita seharusnya merayakan pesta ulang tahunku dan kami mabuk karena margarita dan juga tequilla.

Aku mulai menarik nafasku secara dalam, menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang harus aku lanjutkan.

Aku menilisik ke langit langit ruangan dan berakhir pada kedua manik tajam Chanyeol yang menatapku dengan sebuah senyuman. Ya. Tapi tatapan itu sendu. Dia menatapku dengan sedih.

"Yeolie, Chanyeolie...Memilih pasangan hidup adalah salah satu keputusan yang paling penting yang harus kita ambil." Aku menatap obsidian itu lama dan hampir tenggelam dalam sudut pandang milik Chanyeol.

"Itu penting, karena jika keputusanmu salah, maka hidupmu akan terasa hampa." - Ya, jika dia bisa melihat hidupku saat ini. Aku bahkan tidak yakin masih bisa melanjutkannya setelah ini.

"Dan terkadang, terkadang kau tidak menyadarinya hingga suatu pagi kau terbangun dan menyadari kalau bertahun-tahun sudah lewat. Kita berdua tau tentang itu, Yeol. Kau tau, persahabatan kita telah membawa warna dihidupku. Bahkan disaat saat terburuk pun, aku tau kau tetap ada disana untukku." - _Bahkan saat inipun aku berharap kau tetap disini bersamaku dengan Taehyung._

Chanyeol menatapku, dia sedikit kabur dalam pandanganku karena mataku mulai berair. Tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa dia menahan emosinya. Bahkan aku bisa melihat dia menahan untuk tidak menggeram.

"Dan aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena mendapat hadiah persahabatan itu. Aku berharap aku tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Tapi sepertinya aku salah, karena terkadang kita tidak sadar bahwa hal terbaik sudah terjadi padamu. Dia sudah ada disana, tepat berada didepan matamu. Dan aku menyia-nyiakan itu."

"Chanyeol, aku pernah berpikir suatu hari nanti kita akan terus bersama. Tapi aku tau kita harus melanjutkan kehidupan kita. Jadi tidak apa apa. Sungguh. Karena aku sadar, tidak peduli dimanapun kau berada atau apapun yang sedang kau lakukan, atau dengan siapa dirimu, aku akan selalu dengan jujur, dengan tulus, dan dengan sepenuh hatiku, mencintaimu, Yeol." - _Bahkan jika aku harus mati dan terlahir kembali, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, meskipun kau bukan takdirku, aku akan mencarimu dan menemukanmu._

Oke ini sangat menyakitkan dan melegakan.

Chanyeol masih disana. Tatapannya begitu sedih dan bersalah disaat yang bersamaan. Hey, aku ingin kesana, berjalan ke arahnya dan menciumnya hanya untuk membuat dia berhenti memberiku tatapan sedih itu.

"Uljima..." Aku berusaha kuat padahal aku lebih hancur dari apapun. Tolong jangan menangis. Sungguh. Jangan menangis.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, seperti saudara lelaki mencintai adiknya, dan seperti sahabat mencintai sahabatnya."

Jadi sebelum aku harus terisak didepan sahabatku dan istrinya, aku berkata pada semua orang yang ada di pesta pernikahan ini untuk bersulang pada Chanyeol dan Jiyeon.

Untuk hari dimana menjadi hari terbaik sahabatku.

Untuk hari dimana tidak akan lagi seperti hari kemarin, saat kehadirannya mampu membuatku nyaman, saat kehadirannya mampu melemahkan diriku.

Untuk hari dimana aku tidak lagi bertahan untuk menang. Untuk hari dimana aku bertahan untuk bisa mencintai dirinya sedikit lebih lama.

Untuk hari dimana tak ada lagi Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol.

 **-END-**

P.s: hey guys, aku tau ini sangat lama setelah update yang terakhir.

So, here you go.

Terimakasih untuk semua review yang sudah masuk.

Aku tau ini sedikit membingungkan tentang rentang waktu di alur cerita. Jadi maaf, dan semoga kalian tetep bisa paham sama ceritanya ya?

Dan ada juga beberapa part tentang conversationnya yang aku kutip dari film aslinya biar ngga mengurangi esensi dari alur cerita itu sendiri.

Jadi, ini memang end. Tentang chapter untuk Pov Chanyeol, menurut kalian aku masukin kesini untuk satu chap depan atau end disini aja?

Hehehe Big thanks to ya'll guys. Serius. Revie kalian gemes gemes semua 😻💞

 **Park Shita, parkobyunxo, hauradhiyafa, GUEST (3 *kalo ga salah*), gita9393, honeybyul, Hee, Rucha Byun926, strawbaekk, yoogeurt, FlashMrB, indrian, chanbaekforlife, fah2695, cybh, LQ, phantom d'esprit, byunae18, ikakaaaaaaaa, BaekhyunBohayHot, cbpark, HunBaekChan69, nisa0994, happinessdelight65, Bubblelights, yeoja1999, yhnr12, selepy, adistii, tkxcxmrhmh, Find who am i, RChasania HHS, istiqomahpark01, sukanyasamabaek, Baekhyun, V, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, chanhyun, yeolovebaek, PRISNA CHO, vampirDPS, Hyera832, Jyotika Ai, Chanchanbaek, parkBilla, keiko yummina, ynhr12, sitikkaebsongbae, alunapark, dwi yuliantipcy, dhea park, dini695, rubykaisoo, kiyasita, 10thprincewangeun, aphroditears, dongchimiChanbaek, yeolliebee, chansbaek, lambaekhyunah aa, pongpongi.**

 **(Maaf untuk yang belum kesebut :( aku ngetik lewat hp)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chanyeol pov**_

One of the happiest day of my life...

It should be.

Jadi, dia berdiri disana. Dengan sebuah tuxedo berwarna putih gading-tunggu-dia terlihat sangat sangat menawan dengan setelan itu.

Dia hampir seperti pengantinku. Ya. Tapi, bukan. Dia pendamping pengantin priaku. Byun Baekhyun.

Sahabatku.

Oke, dia memulai sesuatu dengan membuka selembar kertas yang aku yakin sudah dia lipat-buka berkali kali.

"Hai, semuanya." Dia menarik nafas. Oke here we go.

"Untuk kalian yang belum mengenalku secara langsung, aku Baekhyun, sahabat Chanyeol." Dia melambaikan tangannya yang lentik ke arah para tamu undangan.

Atensinya beberapa kali tertuju kepadaku.

Dia tersenyum ke arahku. Matanya sayu.

Aku tau. Aku sangat tau dia tidak baik-baik saja.

Tatapan mata itu bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa menipuku.

Aku tau dia habis menangis.

Aku tau setiap inci apa yang dia rasakan.

Aku sangat tau.

Aku menatap kedua maniknya, dan disana dari sudut pandang matanya aku merasa kembali kedalam sebuah lorong waktu dimana aku dan dia berbagi mimpi bersama.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Ulang tahun Baekhyun ke 17**_

Yang sebagian tidak dia ingat. Ya aku yakin itu.

Bukan berarti aku mengingat semuanya. Tapi ada beberapa point penting yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.

Ciuman pertamaku dengan Baekhyun. Satu-satunya orang dalam hidupku yang memang aku harapkan menjadi orang pertama yang merasakan bibirku.

Aku ingat saat dia menarikku keluar dari kerumunan orang di bar. Kami berdua memesan beberapa margarita dan berlomba siapa yang paling kuat minum.

Aku duduk dihadapannya. Sedikit merapat diantara kedua pahanya. Oke, aku tidak bermaksud posesive tapi Byun Baekhyun yang sedang mabuk adalah suatu hal yang sangat eksotis.

Aku memberinya sebuah irisan lemon. Bibir tipisnya terbuka beberapa centi dan itu adalah satu satunya hal yang bisa membuat libidoku naik dalam sepersekian detik. Ini sangat seksi.

Baekhyun menggigit lemon itu. Wajahnya meringis dan itu semakin seksi.

Aku tau aku kelewatan. Tapi aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya. Menempelkan dahiku ke miliknya. Hembusan nafasku menerpa wajahnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit terengah. Entah hanya aku atau memang karena alkohol yang kami minum. Aku merasa hawa disekitarku sedikit seperti candu.

Aku mulai dari sedikit membuka bibirku didepan bibirnya-yang juga sama sama terbuka. Nafas kami saling bertabrakan. Tak apa. Nafasnya segar dan aku menyukai itu. Aroma Baekhyun.

Jadi aku mencoba beberapa peruntungan. Aku memandang kedua belah bibir Baekhyun. Tipis. Mengkilap dan sebuah mole diatas bibirnya. Lebih dari seksi. Aku tidak tau siapa yang mulai duluan memajukan bibirnya. Yang aku tau kami berdua berciuman. Ciuman pertamaku.

Bibirnya sangat lembut. Lebih dari ekspekatsiku. Terasa segar seperti jus lemon dan harum sepeti aroma kayu di pagi hari. Ini lebih dari sebuah candu. Jadi aku mulai memagut bibir itu. Terasa basah dan manis secara bersamaan.

Sebelum akhirnya pada dua lumatan aku memulai, Baekhyun jatuh pingsan di hadapanku.

Oke.

Timingnya sangat tidak tepat.

Paginya aku datang kerumahnya.

Dia terlihat sangat berantakan dan kacau. Dia mendapat hangover.

Ugh, aku merasa bersalah.

Dia berdiri diatas tangga depan kamarnya dan menyuruhku naik. Aku sempat berdebat tentang beberapa hal dengan ibunya sebelum aku benar benar naik mengekor dibelakangnya.

Dengan sebuah selimut tebal dia seperti kepompong berjalan.

"Aku malu sekali soal semalam." Dia mengerang dan bergumam tentang betapa memalukannya dia.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu malu, Baek." Aku menutup pintu kamarnya, Jadi aku ikut menjatuhkan diri disampingnya diatas kasur kecilnya yang sangat nyaman. Tempat ternyaman kedua setelah milikku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku-setengah duduk- bersandar di dinding.

Aku memandang wajahnya dan itu sungguh mengerikan karena dia sangat terlihat lelah dengan seluruh hangovernya. Oke aku akui dia sangat buruk.

"Arrrgh. Aku sangat buruk dalam hal alkohol dan minuman keras." Dia menggeram dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Itu sangat lucu sampai aku ingin memeluknya saja.

"Terkadang 'buruk', terdengar bagus." Aku terkekeh.

"Bagus?" Dia mendongak dan menatapku. "Hanya memikirkannya saja aku merasa mual."

"Di bagian yang mana?" Oh jangan bilang dia merasa mual karena kami berciuman semalam. Tidak. Jangan atau aku akan-

"Semuanya. Anggap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi." Dia memutar mataku malas. "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun, Park!" tegasnya.

Aku memandangnya. Sedikit kaget dan tidak percaya.

Ada dua kemungkinan. Satu, bahwa dia malu dan tidak ingin ada suatu affair diantara kehidupan persahabatan kami. Dan, dua, dia tidak ingat karena dia sangat buruk dalam mabuk.

"Baiklah." Ucapku singkat.

Jadi aku lebih berharap bahwa itu kemungkinan yang kedua.

Aku kecewa. Sungguh. Dua hal itu membuat hatiku mencelos. Aku menundukkan kepalaku kebawah dan tersenyum tipis.

Dia sedikit kaget dengan ekspresiku, tapi dia cukup pintar untuk membuat topik obrolan baru. Jadi kami mulai membicarakan tentang hukuman apa yang aku terima dan tentang gadis yang sering menggodaku.

Kami berakhir dengan saling menarik telinga satu sama lain.

My moodbooster Byun Baekhyun.

.

* * *

.

Saat liburan musim panas, aku bersama beberapa klub disekolahku mengadakan piknik di pantai.

Aku tidak ingin ikut. Tapi Baekhyun memaksaku. Jadi mau tidak mau aku akan ikut.

Aku bermain kesana kemari. Sengaja. Aku menggendongnya di punggungku dan berlari disekitar ombak.

Saat sore, aku dan Baeki duduk disekitar api unggun.

Aku melihat kesekitar.

Disana ada Jung Daehyun. Okey dia memang cowo terkeren di angkatan kami. Tapi itu tidak berarti apapun untukku. Otaknya penuh dengan omong kosong dan selangkangan.

Aku berusaha sedikit melindungi segala bentuk tubuh Baekhyun yang jadi konsumsi gratis si Jung bodoh itu. Matanya bahkan tidak bisa berhenti melotot ke arah bokong Baekhyun. Brengsek satu ini.

Jadi aku sedikit menghujat si Jung sialan itu dan Baeki terkekeh karena dia menganggap aku lucu. Dia bilang Daehyun sangat seksi. Oke dia punya abs. Hey, aku juga punya. Hanya tidak seperti miliknya. Pemikiran itu membuatku jijik karena harus membandingkan tubuhku dengan si Jung Sialan itu.

"Dia mengajakku ke acara pesta kelulusan sekolah." Ucapan Baekhyun membuatku menoleh kearahnya. Dia tersenyum bangga, dan menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Shit. Ada apa dengan senyum bangga itu? Itu bahkan sangat tidak keren. Dia hanya si Jung Bodoh, ayolah.

"Kau jawab apa?" Aku memastikan.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan pergi denganmu." Dia menyenggol lenganku karena aku sedikit tidak fokus dengan dia.

Aku berniat mengajaknya untuk ke pesta kelulusan sekolah.

Ya siapa lagi yang akan ku ajak. Hanya Baekhyun. Bukan berarti aku tidak punya ketertarikan apapun pada orang lain, tapi memang itu adalah masa penantianku selama ini. Mengajaknya ke pesta kelulusan. Berciuman, making love, dan kami resmi sepasang kekasih.

Aku yakin bahwa apa yang aku rasakan lebih dari sebuah persahabatan. Jadi aku akan mengajaknya untuk kencan. Itu hal bagus.

Tapi aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana. Karena ini sedikit rumit.

Aku takut dia akan menolak. Aku takut dengan kemungkinan bahwa dia akan jijik kepadaku. Terlebih dia seperti melupakan bahwa kita berdua pernah berciuman. Dipesta ulang tahunnya.

Jadi aku melupakan tentang aku akan mengajaknya kencan.

Dan disana ada Jiyeon, gadis yang sering menggodaku saat aku menjalani hukuman di perpustakan. Ya dia seksi dan tertarik kepadaku. Dan lihat roknya yang tertiup angin itu.

Baekhyun melirik Jiyeon dengan sangat tidak suka. Ya aku tau itu. Setiap inci gestur Baekhyun.

Jadi aku sedikit terbata karena Jiyeon sedikit menempelkan tubuhnya disekitarku dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Karena disana ada Baekhyun. Aku jadi tidak nyaman. Aku tau dia tidak suka pada Jiyeon.

Setelah Jiyeon pergi, dia berkata bahwa aku beruntung tidak terpeleset ucapanku dan bla bla bla.

Dia terus saja menggodaku karena aku gugup dan terbata dan karena aku masih perjaka.

Oke, aku menjaga ini, Byun. Untukmu.

Aku tau Baekhyun terkadang melakukan One Night stand dengan beberapa cowok disekolahku. Aku tau karena dia sering bercerita. Bukan berarti aku diam saja. Aku hanya tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya karena aku hanya sebatas sahabatnya. Aku tidak ingin membatasi geraknya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menjadi tidak nyaman. Jadi aku akan membiarkan dia melakukan sedikit one night stand dan aku mencoba menerima itu. Asal dia masih batas wajar. Oke.

Aku beralih dan dia memberiku beberapa tips tentang seks yang baik. Dia sangat luar biasa. Dia lelaki pintar yang manis. Aku suka melihatnya berbicara sarkastik dan manis diwaktu yang bersamaan. Bagaiamana bibir itu berucap. Aku tidak pernah tau jika ada cowok semanis ini selain Baekhyun.

Aku berharap bisa menciumnya lagi. Dan aku teringat bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Jadi aku hanya tersenyum.

"Hmm, kau tak tau soal itu semua." Dia melirikku dan tersenyum kearahku. Mengejek karena memang dia tau semua hal tentang seks.

Aku sedikit canggung dengan pembahasan ini karena aku membayangkan bahwa Baekhyun sedang bermain dengan cowok lain. Dan fakta bahwa Baekhyun tidak menginginkanku semakin membuatku pusing.

Aku memandang kesekitar dan melihat Jiyeon menatapku dan mengedipkan matanya padaku.

Jadi aku berpikir untuk mengajak Jiyeon saja.

"Dia ingin aku mengajaknya ke pesta kelulusan sekolah." Baekhyun menoleh kearahku. Dia sedikit kaget. Aku tidak yakin, tapi dia seperti tidak berharap bahwa aku akan berkata hal itu.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya singkat.

"Yap." Ucapku.

Dia berdehem. Aku tau dia sedang berpikir sesuatu.

Tapi Baekhyun disana tersenyum canggung. Aku tidak mau terlalu percaya diri. Dia tidak mungkin berharap aku akan mengajaknya kan? Dia sudah diajak Jung sialan dan dia tidak menginginkanku mengencaninya.

"Ajak dia, yeol, jika itu sangat berarti untukmu."

Aku mendongak dan menatap tepat dikedua maniknya. Aku sedikit kaget karena dia benar benar tidak menginginkanku.

Padahal bukan itu yang aku mau. Oke permainan ini membuatku sedikit frustasi dan gila.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar mengajak Jiyeon saja.

Aku beranjak berdiri menuju ke Jiyeon. Aku berkata tentang aku mengajaknya kencan dan tepat detik itu juga dia menciumku tepat di bibir.

Wow. Sangat wow.

Aku kaget dan sedikit terpental ke belakang. Tapi aku mencoba mengimbangi karena aku tidak mau dianggap payah. 1 menit ciuman itu berakhir. Aku melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

Dia disana mendorong dorong bara api dengan sebuah tangkai kayu. Bibirnya mengerucut. Mukanya terkena pias cahaya api unggun. Apa dia marah?

Heol. Apa yang kau lakukan Park?

.

* * *

.

Aku tidak akan menceritakan detil tentang bagaimana aku kehilangan keperjakaanku dengan Jiyeon. Tidak akan. Aku hanya akan memberi tau Baekhyun bahwa aku sudah tidak payah lagi.

Aku sudah tidur dengan Jiyeon pada kencan kami yang pertama sebelum pesta kelulusan.

Itu sangat fantastis bahwa bercinta bisa senikmat itu.

Jadi aku mulai membuka kotak Chat pada saat ujian akunting. Aku tau ini tidak penting. Tapi Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang harus tau ini. Dia satu satunya. Jadi disaat aku memikirkan apa reaksinya, aku bersiul ke arahnya dan tersenyum idiot sambil menjulurkan lidah diantara tepian bibirku. Ekspresi yang sangat baekhyun benci karena aku terlihat mesum, katanya.

 **Baekhyun_byun: berhenti menggangguku dengan wajah bodohmu.**

 **mr_park_chanyeol: aku punya berita untukmu.**

 **Baekhyun_byun: aku juga. Beritaku, aku harus berkonsentrasi agar aku lulus ujian, dan melanjutkan hidupku, park.**

 **mr_park_chanyeol: aku sudah tidak perjaka lagi.**

 **mr_park_chanyeol: hey, byun. Kau masih disitu?**

 **Baekhyun_byun: jadi, siapa gadis tidak beruntung itu?**

 **mr_park_chanyeol: PARK JIYEON.**

"Fuck!" Oh astaga, dia mengumpat ditengah ujian akunting.

Dia bodoh atau apa. Tapi aku juga merasa bersalah karena dia harus ke kantor kepala sekolah. Jadi aku berusaha menjelaskan pada Pak Choi bahwa itu bukan salah Baekhyun karena mengumpat di tengah ujian akunting.

Tapi Pak Choi malah menampilkan Chat ku dengan Baekhyun di depan seluruh kelas.

Shit.

Aku melirik Baekhyun dan dia disana memutar matanya dan berlalu pergi.

Oh shit. Aku melakukan kesalahan lagi.

.

* * *

.

Setelah kejadian itu, dia tidak mau berbicara kepadaku. Aku tidak tau itu karena kejadian Chat kami dengan pak Choi, atau karena aku resmi berkencan dengan Jiyeon. Atau karena aku tidur dengan Jiyeon.

Satu hal yang pasti aku tidak tahan dengan diamnya Baekhyun.

Jadi pada saat hari pesta kelulusan, aku datang kerumahnya.

Dia membuka pintu dengan sebuah bathrope, astaga dia sungguh harum.

Aku masuk ke kamarnya dan kita berdua sama sama bersiap untuk pesta kelulusan. Kami akan berangkat bersama.

Disela waktu bersiap kita, dia beberapa kali bertanya tentang apa yang harus dia pakai. Jadi dia berdiri disana dengan sebuah kaos dan blazer putih. Dia bertanya apakah harus formal atau casual.

Aku malah membayangkan bahwa dia akan lebih baik jika tidak memakai apapun.

Jadi aku menilisik penampilannya dari ujung ke ujung. Inci ke inci. Dia sangat sempurna bahkan tanpa harus mengenakan setelan bermerk.

Jadi aku mulai membuang nafasku karena dia sangat seksi. Aku menahan seluruh emosiku karena bisa saja aku berlari kearahnya dan mengajaknya bercinta saat ini juga.

Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa. Tapi aura Baekhyun adalah aura tersensual yang pernah aku temui. Seperti kau ingin selalu mengajaknya bercinta disetiap saat. Seperti kau ingin melepaskan semuanya bersamanya. Apalagi bibirnya. Aku tidak tahan menatap benda itu jika harus terbuka sedikit dengan kilap basah. Itu sangat seksi dan imut. Hanya Byun Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

Jadi aku memainkan lidahku disudut bibirku. Aku tidak bermaksud menggodanya karena aku yang tergoda disini. Sangat.

Dengan sedikit gugup aku bertanya apakah dia akan berkencan atau one night stand. Dia berdecih kemudian berjalan kearahku.

Kedua lengannya berada dikerah leherku.

Kami berjarak dalam sepersekian inci.

Bau tubuhnya sangat seksi dan itu membuat celanaku terasa sesak.

Dia berbisik seduktif di sekitar telingaku.

"Siapa yang tau?"

.

.

.

.

Ps. Here i go...

Jangan benci dulu ya. Aku kasih lanjutannya koq. Kemarin itu end untuk povnya Baeki. Hehe mian...

Ini baru awal untuk pov nya Chanyeol ya.

Kemarin yang ada di team #betesamaChanyeol mana suaranya. Mari kita lihat, lebih tragis hidupnya Baeki atau Chanyeol. Hehe

Please leave your review below this chap, chingu.

I love you to the yeol and baek. 🌱🌱🌱🌱


End file.
